Alternate Gateway Heroes: Universal Fragments
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Time is being distorted. Timelines across other universes, dimensions and worlds are being changed or erased. Follow Shu and his friends as they travel through dimension to save their world and others from collapsing. Remember all mission will be in alternate universes. Au with multiple crossovers. Side note: Live in a world different from all others.
1. Chapter 1: First Day Of School

RAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGG!

"AAAaaaaahhh!" Shu sprung up in a panic, immediately tumbling over the bed and tangling himself with the blankets. He tried to get out wanting to turn off the alarm clock on his dresser. It continued ringing louder hurting his very sensitive ears.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" he shouted even his voice was muffled to the blankets but he still screamed in pain. The alarm clock suddenly stopped going off as someone walked into his room as turned it off and then walked over to Shu and roughly pulled the covers off.

"I thought I told you NOT to set your alarm clock to go off that LOUD idiot!" Shu released his ears and looked up at the person who turned off the alarm clock and saw Miku; still in her pajama's and not too happy.

"Sorry, Miku but I don't plan on oversleeping again since a certain someone likes to play pranks on me." He scoffed as he got up and rubbed his ears. Miku who was standing in front of Shu had a smirk on her face.

"Well then that's your fault, not mine, sometimes you're just too easy to mess with."

"I am not!"

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What about the time when we were at the zoo when you-" Miku teased him before she was cut off by him.

"That was not my fault! How was I supposed to know that the Goats and Rams were going to attack me out of the blue!" He shouted and then turned away from her. Miku laughed at him before placing a finger near his forehead and flicked it.

"Because idiot you jumped into the habitat and decided to take a small tour before you ran into them and provoked them and ended being chased around the entire zoo for about two hours." Miku snickered.

Shu walked out of his room and into the hallway but not before he turned around and faced Miku.

"Well, at least I didn't jump into the panda habitat and cuddled them to death." He told her. Miku's face turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"I didn't do that! They just stayed still in my arms."

"Yeah cuz you hugged them to death!"

"Why you little!" Miku seethed quietly as her hair covered her eyes

"Uh oh." Was all Shu said before he ran out the room with a fuming Miku chasing after him. He zoomed down the hall before quickly stopping at the stairs so he didn't trip and fall down.

"That was close." He said in relief. That relief soon turned to fear when he saw a flying Miku coming at him. Shu had no time to dodge and was tackled, the two tumbling stairs. They both came to a stop at the edge of the steps with Shu laid flat on the ground and Miku on his back. She then wrapped Shu in a chokehold, clutching her legs around his waist and one arm around his neck while her other free arm pushed her fist into his head.

"OWOWOWOWOW!"

"Saaaay iiiiitttttt!"

"Nope."

"Say you're sorry now!"

"NEVER!" Shu shouted before feeling Miku dig her hand into his head even more. As they did this, a girl with orange hair with a pink bow on top came out of the kitchen watching them.

"Aarrrrraagh"

"Hey now you too calm down otherwise you won't get any breakfast." Said Penny.

"Breakfast!" They said in sync.

"I call first plate!"

"Oh no, you don't me first!" Miku and Shu continued pulling each other's pajamas trying to get to the kitchen first while Penny just smiled at them.

"They'll never stop with their small fights." She chuckled to herself and walked to the kitchen. As soon as she walked in she found Shu and Miku with their heads down and a dark cloud above their heads. She knew why they were acting depressed about food.

"It's…gone."

"Someone already had the first bite before us…we were too late…" Miku said.

"All that energy…gone." Shu groaned as he slowly collapsed and slouched on the floor, Miku did the same thing but slouch on the former's back.

"WWhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy!?" They both groaned. Penny rolled her eyes as she picked up the two off the ground.

"Calm down you two, it's not the end of the world. Ace got up early today and decided to make breakfast."

"Don't you usually make breakfast?" They grumbled, still disappointed at being the second to eat.

"She does but today's a special day for you three." Miku, Penny, and Shu turned their head to the new voice and saw Ace leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Morning Ace," Shu mumbled as he had his mouth full of bacon.

"Don't eat it all, you idiot!" She shouted as she pulled the plate away from him before waving at Ace.

"Morning rabbit."

"What's up doc." He replied.

"What do you mean by special?" Miku asked him

"Today's ya first day back to school remember?" Ace reminded them. Miku and Shu eyes both widened at the topic.

"That's right I forgot about that." Miku cheered in excitement

"Yay school woo hoo," Shu said sarcastically before Miku's face was in front of him as she glared into his eyes.

"And you're complaining because?"

"Well, its school and it's so boring. I don't want to sit in a classroom all day learning. If it has to with knowledge or history my brain hurts." Shu said as he placed his hands on his head

"That's if you have a brain at all," Miku said as Shu let out a small growl.

"Now now Miku, there's no need to insult Shu you know how much trouble he has focusing on general education." Penny chastised as Miku just scoffed and turned her head away from Shu before frowning knowing Penny was right.

"And Shu don't cha think that general education is important?" Ace questioned.

"I know's it important. It's just that I….i…I got nothing." Shu said as he frowned and looked at his plate. Penny patted him on the head trying to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Shu, not all classes we got involved sitting in a classroom for an hour. There is one class that involves physical movement."

"Yeah," Shu said still frowning. Miku then leaned over Penny and pulled on Shu's cheek making him grunt in pain.

"Ow, what was that for?

"Don't be such a sad sap." She told him

"Huh?" Shu asked while Miku sighed and folded her arms together.

"Look if you get stuck on any subject you know you could always ask us for help, right?" she informed him. They all knew that when Shu likes to help others with their problems but when it came to his, he tries to deal with it by himself. Emphasis on try since Ace is very observant and Penny can tell when he does something odd while Miku stubbornly keeps asking him about his problems.

"Right sorry. I'll keep that in mind."

"Shu...!" Miku said with an edge in her tone letting him know that if he doesn't ask she'll definitely give him a beating.

"I mean I will ask whenever I need help from now on!" he shouted quickly not wanting to feel her wrath. Miku smirked as Penny patted Shu again on the head and Ace chuckled.

"Alright you two, go change and meet us back down in 10 minutes," said Penny. Shu and Miku both nodded their heads before running out of the kitchen.

"There is never silence around those two is there?"

"Heh heh nope. I got da admit though as much as they love to antagonize each other they both do care for one another even if de other tries to deny it." Ace pointed out.

"I'll be outside meditating."

"Is there ever a time you don't meditate?"

"Nope." Ace answered before walking out the door as Penny washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. Once done, she waited outside with Ace.

Miku and Shu came down dressed in their school clothes ready to go.

"Okay, all set."

"Well then let's go."

"Alright, I'll see you guys there."

"Oh no, you don't!" Miku grabbed his collar and dragged him back.

"You are taking the bus and train with us. Wait Ace, are you coming with us?" Miku told Shu and then looked at Ace with a questioning look.

"I'll be with you guys since it's your first day instead of taking my bike." Ace answered.

"As I was saying, you're coming with us."

"No way you know I hate transportation."

"You hate anything that is a MODE of transportation." She pointed out.

"Right that."

"Oh don't be such a baby it's not that bad." Miku waved off while he gave her a blank look.

"You don't have motion sickness so you don't know anything about it." He retorted.

"Just deal with it," Miku shouted to him.

"Not a chance." He shouted back. They both entered another glaring contest before Penny came in and broke up the two.

"Shu please take the bus and train with us?" Penny asked him gently. Shu wanted to say no but once he looked into Penny's eyes he just couldn't say it.

"Okay. I'll go." Shu mumbled. Penny clapped her hands together in joy while Ace chuckled and Miku turned away.

"City Bus is here."

They turned their heads at the vehicle as it stopped in front of them. They all walked into the back of the bus where it was the only spot not crowded. Penny sat with Shu while Miku with Ace. As soon as the bus started moving Shu's face turned in green before he laid his head against the window in pain and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"I…hate…vehicles." He groaned.

"Don't worry Shu we're only on this bus for 10 minutes and on the train for about 30," Penny said trying to cheer him up.

"40 minutes that's almost an hour." He said. Shu had to spend an hour of agonizing pain on one of the many death traps that involve moving vehicles...why him.

After spending an hour on the death traps as Shu called them, he and others all walked up to the front of the school where a group of people was waiting for them.

"Hi everybody." Penny waved to the four.

"Hey, Penny." Skyla and Korrina noticed them and waved back to them. Ursula was in her book writing something while Ash was thinking deep in thought.

"It's a pleasure to see you guys again."

"You as well, and uhh is he okay back there?" Korrina replied before pointing finger at Shu who was trying not to throw up at the moment. Miku was roughly patting him on the back.

"Don't worry about him, he just can't keep his breakfast down since we took the train and bus to get here," Miku told them. Ash was brought out of his thoughts and looked at his rival when she said train and bus.

"Well, how long did it take you guys to get here?" Ash asked Shu.

"One…painful hour," Shu replied as he got off the floor.

"Hmph, if you can't even survive being on a vehicle for one hour than your kind of useless," Ursula said while looking at her book and not at the group.

"Hey, Motion Sickness is a common thing." Shu retorted.

"It isn't if no one else has it you, halfwit." She continued.

"My parents have it!" Shu added.

"And do they still?"

"Well no not anymore but-" he said before she cut him off

"Then it's not common." Ursula finalized before going back to her journal.

"Wow, you and Miku both really like to see if I have a short fuse don't you?!" Shu asked in an annoyed tone, his brow twitching with a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Oh my," Ursula giggled. "Shu Heller has actually learned a new word. Keep that up and you might find reading fun." She teased.

"Screw you," Shu told her with tick marks on his head.

"What..was….that Shu?" Skyla said quietly but Shu saw her aura and knew that if he continued any further, he's dead.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" Shu quickly said. Skyla walked over to him with her hair covering her eyes, Miku and Ursula silently snickered while the others were worried. Before Skyla could get any closer, Ash jumped in front of him.

"Come on sis, cut him some slack if any of us had motion sickness I'm pretty sure we would feel his pain," Ash informed only to be moved over by Skyla as she stopped in front of Shu. Everyone held their breath at what was about to happen. Shu waited for the inevitable pounding but instead, he felt his cheek being pulled by the older girl.

"Owowowowow." He yelped in pain.

"So you won't say anything else like that will you?"

"No, I won't please let go!" Shu pleaded while trying to escape. They all laughed at Shu's situation seeing him getting tortured. Ash shook his head.

"Okay, I guess I can let you go this time," Skyla said as she released his cheek. Shu rubbed his cheek trying to ease the pain.

"I feel your pain Shu, I feel your pain," Ash said as he patted him on the back.

"Oh, do you want to get pinched too?" Skyla asked with a smirk on her lips as she made a pinching gesture with her hand.

"NO thanks, I'm good." Ash quickly said as Skyla laughed.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you no need to be so alert." She said as she ruffled his hair.

"Skyla!" he shouted in embarrassment as she continued messing with his hair.

"Alright, I'll stop." She said as she pulled him into a hug and whispered the words 'for now' sending shivers down his spine. Shu heard it as well as he also shivered while the others didn't.

"So, Ace wanna spar again later on today?" Korrina asked him. Ace thought about it and was about to answer until she continued.

"Come on, pleeeeaaaaaaassssseee."

"Eh, why not." He answered as Korrina cheered while jumping in the air.

"Alright!"

"Okay so how long we have until class starts?"

"In a few minutes. And it's on the 5th floor." Ursula said.

"Can we take the stairs?" Shu quickly asked.

"Yes, we're taking the stairs, you dummy. What did you think there were elevators at this school?"

"Yes." Shu bluntly replied. Miku and Ash facepalmed themselves while everyone else just sighed. Of course, that would be his answer he hates modes of transportation.

"Let's just go already before I get a headache from you," Miku said as she walked by and grabbed his wrist dragging him. Penny followed in tow while Ace stayed behind.

"Where you heading to Ace?"

"Well since I took the ol'fashion way here and have to take that way back, I'm getting my bike and heading out of town to meet an ol'friend." He answered.

"Who is it? Is it a boy or a girl come on tell me!?" Korrina pestered him as she got in front of him curious on who his friend is. She was about to ask again until Ursula grabbed her ear.

"WE got to get to class, it was nice to see you Ace hope we meet again," Ursula said as she walked with Korrina flailing her arms.

"We'll see you later Ace."

"Later you two. Oh, and would you do me a favor by helping Penny, if she's not around Shu and Miku those two will be causing such a fuss that the entire school will be caught from destroying the place?"

"Don't worry they're in good hands," Skyla replied as she and Ash waved him bye and followed their two siblings. Ace turned around and walked back to the train station. As he walked he wondered about his 'friend' that needed to speak with him.

"I wonder what they need me for, whatever is it's probably important." He thought as he stopped for a second and turned around. He looked both ways before he continued walking but he was pretty sure that something or someone was watching him.

* * *

 **Back with Shu, Miku and Penny:**

Being dragged by Miku and Penny right behind him, Shu was thinking about his life from back then. The first four years of his life had been Hell. He had hellish from the moment he was born up to the day he was abandoned and given to a rough orphanage for the first 3 then made two new siblings until they left him behind to die after the raid until he met Natsu and Sila. They found him in the forest outside of his village and took him in. They taught him how to read, write, and trained him with magic. When he was 7 he met Miku who was also abandoned by her own family. They didn't get along at first but over the years they learn to treat each other like siblings. As much as they both argue with each other, deep down they both really cared for each other.

"Hey!"

"Huh, what?" Shu was brought out of his thoughts by Miku shouting at him.

"We're here dead brain." She said.

"Miku." Penny chastised.

"Hey, he was the one spacing out, not me. What were you thinking about anyway?" Miku said defensively as she asked Shu about his thoughts.

"Uh, nothing."

"Nothing really?"

"Yep." He replied. Miku leaned closer to his face, knowing he was lying. He wasn't lying though it was more like he was thinking about something and leaves her out of it but she always finds out what's going on in his head. She was stubborn that way. She sighed as moved away from Shu.

"Whatever, our first class is math so make sure you stay focused and don't fall asleep."

"Noooooooo, I hate math. So many numbers and formulas, and other stuff and…and.." Shu complained as his brain was about to click off from just thinking about it.

"Don't worry I'm sure you two will be fine," Penny said.

"What do you mean by that?" Miku asked her.

"Well…" Penny had a finger on her cheek trying to give Miku a right answer to her question while this was happening Shu had a feeling he was being watched and turned around. He saw nothing but a glimpse of the person that just vanished but he was sure he saw something.

"I could've sworn I saw at least pink hair." He thought before he turned back to Miku who was again looking at him in suspicion.

"What did you see this time?" she asked him.

"I thought I saw someone. I only saw a peek of their hair though and it was pink." He explained. Miku just shook her head at Shu. Besides Natsu, they knew only one other person with pink hair and they haven't seen her for years.

"Shu..." Miku groaned.

"I know what I saw," Shu said, confident on what he saw, or in this case, who.

"Come on." Miku walked into the classroom with Shu and Penny in tow and sat in their seats. Shu sat by the window in the back and Miku sat next to him while Penny was in front of him. As class began, Shu suddenly fell asleep as his head hit the desk. Miku looked over at him and sighed at him.

"I know he hates math but does he really need to sleep on it!?" Miku thought. Penny turned her head around and saw Shu asleep. As much as she wanted to wake him up, she could tell that he would get frustrated with the class later, so she made sure she would take all the notes and then teach Shu about it afterward.

They sat in there for about an hour until the bell rang and class was over. Miku turned to Shu who slept for the entire period and shook his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Hey time to wake up dummy." She told him. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Shu, wake up! Now!" she shouted in his ear but nothing happened.

"Maybe he was really tired from staying up late." Penny thought only for Miku to shake her head.

"No, I made sure he went to sleep last night and he set his alarm so I wouldn't wake him up the normal way." said Miku.

"Then why is he not waking up then, does he have the flu or a headache?" Penny asked her.

"No, I don't think that's it," Miku replied. She placed her hand on Shu's forehead checking for any signs of sickness or fever but his temperature was normal.

"Whatever it is, I can't seem to get him out of it."

"Maybe we can ask someone to help us get him to his next class."

"No need, we both have the same class next and it's not up for the next two hours."

"Well that's good, wait what class is it?" Penny wondered.

"Magic History," Miku answered.

"I wonder if Shu would like that class instead of math," Penny said.

"He probably would since it involves dragons, their magic and other types of magic out there in the world," Miku stated.

"Well, Ace has told us he's traveled to another dimension before," Penny stated.

"Yes, but do you ever wonder if there's more out there?"

"What do you mean?" the orange haired girl asked.

"I don't know it's just….." Miku sighed as she sat back down in her seat. "I get this feeling that something big is going to happen soon and we don't know what it is." She finished.

"Well, it could be a school event or a city event," Penny suggested.

"I don't know…."

"Miku, don't worry about it. If anything happens then we'll be combat ready." Penny said fiercely.

"Hmmm yeah, I guess you're right." Miku giggled.

"Oh, I got to get to my next class before I'm late!" Penny voiced as she ran to the exit until she stopped and turned around.

"I'll see you later Miku." Penny waved goodbye and left the classroom. After Penny left, Miku turned her attention back to the sleeping Shu. He was just softly snoring while here she was worried sick. She raised her hand and was about to smack him but thought about it and stopped. Instead, she placed her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Silver," Miku said unconsciously. She remembered the day he got a strand of silver in his hair but they both don't know how. One day it just appeared in his very short spiky hair. At first, it started as a small piece of hair and by the end of the week, it grew into a line right down the grain. Then it disappeared again a week later. They asked Natsu and Sila about it but even they didn't know why he had silver in his hair.

Suddenly her hand sprang off Shu when she heard him let out a tiny yawn. Shu lifted his head off the desk and looked at his surroundings and saw Miku sitting right next to him with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh, sorry Miku."

"Sorry."

"You went to sleep for two hours and all you can say is your sorry!?"

"Wait what?!" Shu questioned her. Miku pointed a finger at the clock and his eyes widened. It went from 8:30 to 11:30, he had been asleep for two hours.

"Oh." He realized why she was pissed at him. He was about to say something else but Miku beat him to it.

"I don't want to hear it, whatever excuse you're going to come up with because you couldn't stay awake I don't want to hear it." She told him. Shu frowned and looked away from her since he got her upset.

"Because….." Shu turned his head up at her and saw worry in her eyes.

"I know you would never sleep in on anything unless you stayed up late and clearly that's not the case." She stated. Miku then looked him in the eyes with a fierce gaze telling him that he was going to answer one way or the other.

"So, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong Miku. I'm just…just…uuuhhhh...hungry. Yeah, hungry." He stuttered. Miku shook her head and gave him a look saying 'really' since he was trying to get out of the conversation. If he was hungry, that would've been the first thing he says instead of stuttering or taking a long time to answer her.

"Shu…" she said silently but he still heard her. Shu knew that she wouldn't stop until he gave her an answer, it was the same thing he did. Whenever one had problems, the other would find out and try to help.

"I…..I saw them."

"Them who!?" Miku asked him but he just stayed silent. Miku thought about who he was talking about for a few seconds before her eyes widened in horror. He was talking about them.

"Shu," she said softly. He suddenly stood up and grabbed his bag and started walking.

"Come on sis, let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving." Shu said as he smiled at her before running off.

Now Miku was really worried. He called her sis instead of her actual name. She would be stubborn and try to figure what his problem the easy way but when he mentioned them and called her 'sis' it meant that he wants to keep it to himself and not be a burden to others.

"Shu." Miku gathered her books and followed him to the cafeteria. As they both walked down the hallway, Miku saw that Shu was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Making sure he didn't bump into anything or anyone, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her as she speed-walked. Tightening her hold on his hand to keep him there.

Miku then saw Penny up ahead talking with someone. As she came closer, she saw Korrina and Skyla in view but didn't see Ash or Ursula. Quicken her pace, she met up with the three and spoke.

"Hey guys." she called out to them.

"Hey, you two, nice to see you again," Korrina said.

"Nice to see you too," Skyla replied.

"Miku is something wrong with Shu?" Penny asked

"Um…I'll tell you later," Miku told her. Penny gave her frown making Miku sigh knowing that they were going to have a talk later but before things could get any worse Skyla spoke.

"Come on guys, let's not have a moody atmosphere when we eat lunch," Skyla suggested.

"Yeah, we kinda got Ursula for that," Korrina added.

"Korrina!"

"What!? It's true." Skyla sighed at her before turning back to the other three.

"Anyway, why don't we all go have lunch together we can go to the roof instead of the café?" Skyla asked them. Penny and Miku exchanged glances before looking at Shu who suddenly looked up as now all eyes were on him.

"Um…..sure..sure we can uh…wait what are we doing again?" he asked confusedly.

"We'll meet you up there. Penny go with them, I want to talk to Shu for a bit." Miku said as she grabbed Shu's hand again and speed walked her way out dragging him with her.

"Hey! Miku Stop! there's no need to Ow!" Shu tried to stop her but his cries were ignored since she tightened her grip on him and walked faster.

"Are they okay?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just…." Penny trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Having an off day?" Korrina guessed.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well don't worry, we still got 2 more hours to turn Shu's frown upside down." Korrina encouraged.

"I believe it's 3 hours Korrina, not two." Said Ash.

"Hey, little bro."

"I'm not little. I'm just average!" Ash remarked. Korrina then walked up to him before placing her hand on top of his head and patted his hair.

"Shorty." She joked.

"I'm still growing you know!" he shouted in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Okay you two, stop messing around," Skyla said as she laughed a bit at their antics.

"Now what's this about the rooftop?" Ursula asked.

"Oh, pilot here suggested that we all should eat lunch up on the roof."

"Well, the roof is filled with a small garden," Ursula remembered.

"Garden?" Korrina asked as everyone raised their eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, apparently someone goes up to the roof weekly to either water her flowers or plant new ones," Ash said.

"Do you know who it is?" Penny asked them.

"No, we don't," Ash said.

"Apparently no one around here does, all they know is that it's a woman. They've only seen a glimpse of green cloak, brown hair or blue eyes but that's it." Ursula finished.

"This person sounds more like a ghost than a human." Penny pondered.

"Well, that's just one of them," Ash said as they all turned at him in confusion.

"Wait you mean there's more of them?"

"How many?" Korrina and Skyla simultaneously asked.

"3 more. 4 in total." Ursula answered.

"And before you ask, no we don't know about the other three. We haven't heard any other stories besides the flower girl." Ursula stated.

"Does she come today?"

"She already did, some students earlier saw her in the morning go up to the roof but didn't see her come down."

"How the only way down off that rooftop is either by jumping which I doubt someone would do or through the stairs back to the hallways," Korrina asked as propped her chin and arms crossed on top of Ash's head much to his annoyance.

"Students say that after the garden, she disappears by jumping off the roof or through the hallways. Either way, she leaves very quickly not wanting to be seen." Ursula stated.

"Hmm." Ash started thinking about the whole thing and wondered what these people looked like.

"I got an idea." He shouted.

"Ooh, I smell a challenge." Korrina cheered.

"For the rest of the week we gather info on the other three ghosts that tend to wander around the here." he said.

"And why do you want to do something like that brother?" Ursula asked him and then saw the grin on his face.

"Oh no." she instantly knew what he was about to suggest and was too late to stop him from saying it.

"We're gonna catch ourselves some ghosts." He exclaimed. Skyla and Penny looked at him in bewilderment while Korrina looked at him with excitement.

"Ash that's ridiculous," Skyla said.

"I don't think that is sufficient," Penny added.

"When do we start?" Korrina asked.

"HUUH!?" Penny asked in shock.

"Korrina don't encourage him." Skyla chastised

"Too late," Ursula said as she facepalmed herself.

"Aw come on girls, this sounds too much fun to pass up plus don't you want to know if we're really being haunted by ghosts?" Korrina asked them.

"Ghosts don't come out during the daytime Korry, they come out at night."

"Actually, ghosts are more active at night. During daytime, they just do some type of small manifestation of anything physical and move them around just to scare us or get our attention." Penny stated as Ursula glared at her.

"You're not helping."

"Oops, sorry." Penny apologized.

"*sigh* it's fine. I don't think I can even talk them out of it now." Ursula added.

"Well, you know Ash, once he starts something he won't stop until he gets his answer," Skyla said.

"Well, if I'm going to listen to Ash and Korrina talking about ghosts and plans to catch them and all that, I rather not listen on an empty stomach. So let's go." Ursula said as she passed by them and went up the steps.

"Right behind you."

"Wait up, Ursy." Ash and Korrina called out to her. Ursula flinched at her nickname from Korrina.

"I thought I told you not to call me that around school." She walked up the steps faster.

"Sorry Ursy." Korrina joked and Ursula grumbled as Ash laughed at their antics. Penny and Skyla remained in the hallway.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Skyla asked Penny who was taken out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"You know to get Miku and Shu?" Skyla emphasized.

"Oh no, but thank you for it friend Skyla. I'll find them and we'll meet you up on the roof." Penny reassured.

"Okay, I see you later."

"Bye" Penny waved back as Skyla ran off. She then turned around and walk the halls to find the two troublemakers.

"Now where did they run off too?" Penny wondered to herself.

* * *

 **With Ace:**

Ace was around the corner from the house as he continued walking. He was also being cautious, he felt himself being followed since he left the others and has been looking over his shoulder. AS he turned the corner he saw the house in view and planned on skipping it so his follower wouldn't know where he lived but just as he was about to pass it he saw the front door opened.

"Someone's in the house!?" Ace thought. He turned his head around one more time to see if his follower was still there but wasn't. So, he carefully and quietly approached the house.

He stopped at the door and silently reached behind his back, taking out his sword. He walked in before closing the door behind him slowly. He then slowly made his way towards the living room and stayed close to the wall staying out of sight. He stopped near the entry of the room and heard someone walking. He used his ears to pinpoint the perpetrator's footsteps of which direction they were heading to. The steps were coming to him. As he prepped himself for an attack the footsteps suddenly stopped.

He waited for a few seconds but no sounds came out of the room. He quickly ran out and got into a stance as he scanned the room for the intruder but there was no one there it was silent. Ace then put his sword away as he searched the house for anything that may have been stolen but nothing was missing. After searching through the house again for about five minutes, he concluded that whoever the perp was they weren't coming back anytime soon. The only thing Ace found was a note inside Shu's room that was addressed to him. Ace wanted to know who it was from but he thought since it was for Shu he would wait. He then headed to the garage where his motor bike was about to head out of town to see his friend. There was only one question that replayed in his mind before he left.

"Who…was….that?"

* * *

 **With Shu And Miku:**

The two teens were sitting in the gym on the bleachers. Miku took them here since all the other students were in the café and their friends were up on the rooftop. She wanted to talk to him about his thoughts, it was times like these where one of them would be in this state and the other would have to try to the former to talk.

"Shu, what's going on?"

"Miku, why did you bring us here when it's already lunch, I'm starving," Shu complained but Miku gave him a glare.

"Don't start with me Shu, you and I both know that I'm not letting you leave this place until you answer my question so what the hell is your problem?"

Shu was getting angry now. He knew that Miku wouldn't stop until he answered but he knew that she knew that the topic of those two was a sensitive subject to him.

"Miku. Back. Off." He seethed trying not to let the anger get the best of him.

"No Shu, until you tell me what's going on inside that little head of yours…" she trailed off as she knocked on his forehead.

"I'm not moving." She finished.

"Ugh. She is so stubborn but then again so am I." Shu thought. He then remembered what his father told him whenever something was bothering him. He needs to talk about it or otherwise you'll explode and vent your frustrations out on those near you or yourself.

"Maybe she's right. If I am going to resolve this, I need to talk and Miku…..is just the right person to talk to about it." He finished thinking.

"Shu…you need to…"

"Okay." He said stopping her rant and shocking her at the same time.

"R-Really?"

"I knew he would talk but I didn't expect him to talk to me!?" she thought as she smiled at him and sat down on the bleachers.

"Okay then. Come sit." She said as she patted the empty spot next to her. Shu sat down and sighed as he folded his hands together.

"Okay….." Shu then told Miku about his life before he met her and Natsu and Sila. He told her about how his parents had abandoned him and how strict and abusive they were. Then a year later he had two foster siblings who protected him until he was left behind again after the raid and massacre of his hometown. Then came Natsu and Sila where they took him in but he was afraid of being abandoned again so it took them awhile for them to earn his trust.

As Miku listened, she felt so much sadness and anger. She felt anger for those who had left Shu to die. She felt sadness for what he had to go through except he had it much rougher than her. She was left behind on a trip because her family chose to leave her there. He was left behind because the first wanted nothing to do with him while the second left him there for dead. Miku didn't know even feel the tears that silently flowed down her face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine you idiot."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it, that's all in the past. I got Natsu, Sila, Penny, Ace, everyone that I care about now than back then." Shu said as he wiped away her tears. Miku couldn't help but giggle at him as he tried to cheer her up.

"And I got you," he said smiling brightly. Miku turned to him in shock on why he said her last.

"Sure, I mean you and I don't get along much but I still care for you Miku. And no matter what happens to us, you're always going to be my sister no doubt." He finished giving her a cheeky grin. Miku felt butterflies in her stomach at her brothers' statement.

"Shu." She thought he was trying to show off but the way he said sounded so sincere and his smile told her that he meant every single word.

"Idiot." She said as he was about to reply but was stopped when she suddenly placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Uh sis?" he asked unsure of what she was doing.

"You really are an idiotic and hyperactive little brother." She said. Shu was about to retort to her until the next set of words stopped him from doing so.

"But you're my little idiotic and hyperactive little brother." He was stunned for a bit before smiling again at Miku.

"Thanks, sis." The two siblings stayed like that for a little while until they both realized that they were supposed to be eating lunch with the others up on the rooftop. They both quickly released each other and got their stuff. Shu had a smile on his face while Miku looked back with her face red.

"Mention this to anyone, and I will…."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing." He said while sealing his lips and gave her a thumbs-up. Miku laughed before playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Come on let's go meet up with the others."

"Right," Shu answered as the two headed off to the rooftop. As they left the gym Shu looked out the window and noticed that everything stopped moving, the clouds, cars, and birds. He didn't even hear any sounds come from within the school.

"Uh did time just stop moving?" he asked as he looked at Miku who also noticed what was going on.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I don't know but come on let's go find the others and see if they're frozen in time too." He said as Miku nodded. They both were about to run off until a voice stopped them.

"I'm afraid you both won't be going anywhere." They both turned around and saw a woman standing a few feet from them.

"Who are you!?" they received no answer as the woman shot her arm forward as dark energy gathered in her hand before firing forward towards them both. The blast made an impact that caused a giant explosion that rocked the entire frozen school like a cradle. Smoke rose up from where the gym used to be as an eerie silence filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Attacking And Searching

Penny ran down the hallways of the school in search of Shu and Miku. She saw that everything stood still and suddenly heard an explosion come from the other side of the school. She wondered if Miku and Shu were the ones that caused the explosion.

 _I really hoped they didn't do something stupid._

Penny left them alone for only a few minutes and something blew up. But what doesn't make sense is why time suddenly stood still. Penny wondered if something else was going on. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps, heels clapping against the floor. A cloaked figure, no taller than her, came into view. There were strands of white colored hair that left the shadows of her cloak so she assumed it was a woman, given that she had a bit of bust.

"Excuse me but could you help me find my siblings, I got separated from them not too long ago." Penny had a feeling this woman was bad news, given the vibe she gave off, but she asked anyway. Though her question went unanswered, the woman silent. Suddenly Penny felt something coming. Without even realizing it herself, she ducked her head from pure instinct. Something hit the wall behind and she turned to see it was a knife. Wait a second...a knife!?

"Hey! What was that for!?" Once more she received no answer as the woman threw three more knives. Penny ducked and dodged the first two while she held up her book to block the third knife. As she put down her book, a heel dug into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her before receiving another kick to her face, sending her gliding a few feet away from her attacker.

As the woman walked towards her, Penny picked herself up with a groan. Slowly her eyes glowed a bright emerald green, the sudden change stopping the woman in place. An odd sound came from behind her. When the dark haired woman turned around, there was a number of swords heading straight towards her. She looked back at Penny who had her hand out, motioning the swords to come towards her. The woman quickly jumped in the air and dodge the swords until one hit the side of her face leaving a bloody scratch on her cheek. Penny motioned her swords behind her as she got into a fighting stance.

The woman swiped her cheek with her thumb, rubbing the blood from off her finger. "Hmm, looks I might have some fun with you after all." She smirked as she took off her cloak revealing herself. Penny's eyes widened in shock at the person behind the cloak. It was a teenage girl with long white hair which was held in a ponytail that was held by a black and purple bow that stretched down her back, stray hair at the top of her head with nose length bangs. She wore a sleeveless midriff grey colored top that showed her cleavage while being covered by a purple tie with detached sleeves and bell bottom pants with short white boots.

"You…you…look like…" Penny couldn't even find the words to speak. This girl in front of her...looked exactly like Miku.

"Sorry, but that's not for you to say." She said as she materialized a knife as twirled it around her fingers in boredom.

"Who…are you?" Penny asked as she got back into her stance.

"Since you made a scratch on me I'll tell you. My name is Haku Yowane." The said girl introduced herself while she twirled her knife in midair.

"What do you want, I'm not looking for a fight."

"Hm hm. Well, this was my surprise for 'her' but how about a wager hmm?" The snow girl asked. Penny just stayed silent waiting for her answer. "If you can beat me then I'll tell you why I'm here. Sounds fair?" Haku offered.

"Tell me why you're here now," Penny said fiercely as she fired one of her swords at Haku.

"Please." Haku shifted between the incoming blades, throwing her knife for a counterattack. Penny scarcely dodged the knife. Thankfully it only managed to scrape her arm, drawing a bit of blood. Penny winced at it, but it was nothing to really worry about. "At least you can take a measly scrape so I guess you're not a baby," she mocked as she clapped her hands together and looked at Penny in fake worry. "So we can get a little rough now~ Don't go crying, ok~?" The silvers tongue traced her lips seductively as she materialized another knife and twirled both sharp weapons in her hands before getting into a stance. Penny grit her teeth before getting back into her own stance. She couldn't say she wasn't a little unnerved that her opponent looked so much like her sister, but it wasn't her, and she was gonna pay for impersonating her.

"If you want some come and get it." Haku now stood behind Penny, knife at her neck. "But I'm not too sure if you can handle it."

"!" Penny grabbed one of her blades and spun her body around in an attempt to separate her head from her body. Before Penny's blade reached Haku's neck, a knife came between, reverberating a shriek down the hall. So she was cocky, way too horny for her own good, and strong; yeah not a very good combination. Penny decided to jump away to gain some distance and to keep Haku from her, sent four blades at her, hoping at least one of them hit.

Haku did a backflip, having two swords stab the spot she was just in and deflect the other two with her knives. Didn't seem like Haku wanted to stay away any longer and rushed Penny the moment she touched the ground. Shrieks echoed around, accompanied by sparks from their clashing blades, the sound of resonating metal clangs rang in their ears. Now, this was Penny's bread and butter. From close range, she was formidable and confident in her skills. Haku thrust a knife forward to pierce her heart but was guided by the edge of Penny's sword with a screech. Penny quickly spun around for a downward swing, but slashed nothing but air; she was gone. Almost immediately she sensed danger and turned around to block and downwards knife swing from above.

Haku jumped back, followed by several of Penny's sword. The silver haired knife wielder managed to deflect them all and quickly blocked a heavy swing from Penny. A smirk quickly formed on her lips as she swung her knives all the way down to get her off balance and followed up with a heavy kick to the stomach that pushed her back a few paces. Haku attempted another knife thrust to her heart before she could recover, but was met with a high kick to the jaw. Penny worked through the pain and sent a swift, yet powerful kick to the silver haired's side, slamming her into the wall with a loud bang. Penny sent a few swords to end it, but the blades all stabbed into the wall, forming a circle; she was gone again.

Penny quickly ducked to avoid a sideways knife slash and spun around and swung her blade up, hitting metal with a heavy clang. Penny's eyes narrowed as she grabbed her blade with two hands, holding it outwards at her opponent. None of them moved, their eyes fixed on each other, waiting for the other to move first. The stillness was broken by a chuckle from Haku.

"Not bad. Most of my opponent's end up dead on the floor within the first few seconds." Haku told her. "Can't say I'm not impressed."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Penny complimented back.

 _'Not just that but she adjusted very quickly to my fighting style. At least she doesn't know about those yet.'_ "How about we turn it up a notch don't you think?" Haku smiled with confidence in her voice. All of a sudden Penny felt an overwhelming sensation of power and malice come from the girl. This overwhelming surge of malicious intent made Penny's stomach turn. A drop of sweat trickled down Penny's cheek from the hefty pressure. The very air turned toxic, making it much harder to breathe.

'What is this!?'

"Now let the real fun begin." Haku stopped releasing her power and with a smirk charged toward Penny who got back into a fighting stance. Before Haku got to her, she vanished. Penny knew this tactic, all she needed to do was focus and-

"Behind you~"

"Wha-GAH!" A blow struck her back, stretching her eyes out. Everything was going in slow motion as if time itself was irrelevant. Haku followed up with a backstep kick that sent Penny slamming into the lockers. She hit it back first, her body arching as she fell to the ground with a thud.

"Music to my ears..." Haku slowly approached the downed girl. The silver haired girl used her foot to push the gasping girl on her back and bent down to her. "Don't tell that's all you can do?" Penny tried to get back up but was pinned down by Haku, her wrists held by one hand and her chin cupped by the other. "Come on, don't be like that. I haven't told you what would happen if you would lose?" She then leaned into Penny's ear and whispered. "If you lose, I get to kill your siblings Miku and Shu." Those few words made Penny's heart stop. This girl...not only knew about Miku and Shu but she would kill them the moment she finds them. "I won't...let you...!"

"Won't let me? come on sweetie, try to be a little more specific."

With the rise of anger surging within Penny, new found strength accompanied it, giving her the strength to get free of her binding and punch Haku square in the mouth. The blow knocked her back a few paces, allowing Penny to get back up. Haku flipped back on her feet and wiped the blood from her lips.

"Wasn't expecting that." Haku was completely caught by the sudden surge of power. That's gonna sting in the morning.

"If you ever..." Rage flooded her, contorting her expression and darkening her eyes. "Ever...!" A blade slowly appeared horizontal before her. She reached out and grabbed it, an emerald green aura surrounding it the moment she did. "Lay a hand on my family...!" The same aura that surrounded her blades surrounded her. "I'll kill you!" With a burst of speed accompanied by a heavy gust of wind, Penny appeared right in front of Haku. With no time to think the silver haired woman raised her knives to block. Penny brought her blade down hard, cracking the ground underneath Haku.

"What is this!?"

"I'll never forgive you!" Penny raised her other hand as another blade appeared. "Never!"

"Tch!" Haku leapt back as her second blade struck down, the blow bringing up a dust cloud that filled the hall. As quickly as it appeared it vanished, showing the silver haired woman Penny with her sword dug into the ground, a crater beneath it. Penny plucked her blade from the ground and stuck her baleful gaze back on Haku. "So, a massive power increase when your loved ones are in danger; typical." A drop of sweat trickled down her face upon the new gaze Penny had on her. Not like she had any other surprises, she thought. But she was dead wrong. Penny's blades morphed into twin guns, both barrels aimed at her. "So the swords can also transform into guns huh? Great." Haku merely stared at Penny and after a few seconds of total silence, a sadistic smirk formed on her pink lips. 'This might be more fun than I thought.' "Can't say I'm not impressed. Hah. Been awhile since I've ever felt such a rush. Care to play some more? I'll try to make it worth your while~" Haku licked her lips and rushed Penny.

"You'll die trying," Penny said with cold anger and rushed to meet her halfway.

* * *

 **With Ash, Skyla, Korrina, and Ursula:**

Atop the school, Ash, Skyla, Korrina, and Ursula were stunned at the phenomenon that surrounded them. An explosion wasn't enough, but now things have gone from disastrous straight to the supernatural. The clouds, the cars and even the big clock on the side of the school everything just stood still; time itself has come to a halt. The only odd part about all this was, why were they still able to move? Ash, Korrina, and Ursula were pulled from their thoughts by the sudden voice of Skyla.

"Look." Skyla pointed to the sky as the three followed her finger but were unknown of what she was talking about.

"Um, pilot. Is there a reason why you're pointing to the sky?" Korrina asked her.

"Look at the color."

"Uh yeah, it's blue."

"Yes Skyla we all the sky is blue now would you stop goofing around and help us figure out what's happening with oh you know…TIME BEING FROZEN!?" Ursula shouted her last words at her. Skyla was tempted to smack her little sister upside the head until Ash spoke up.

"Wait I think I know what Skyla's talking about." He said as the three girls looked at him. Ash's eyes glowed blue as he scanned the sky looking for anything that may seem out of place.

"Look, Ash, I know you're trying to help Skyla with her sky joke but now is not the time to..."

"It's a bubble." Ash saw that he needed to be a little more specific from the expression of confusion he received from the girls. "There's a giant energy field or something covering the entire school. That's what Skyla meant when she said the sky was different."Ash's eyes turned back to its usual as he looked up. "What's going on?"

"So we're trapped inside of some kind of force field that freezes time?" Ursula asked.

"Apparently."

"Okay but why are **we** in it and how?" Korrina asked.

"I don't know but whoever did must've done it for a reason-" A sudden boom shook the school, threatening to knock the group right off their feet. Once the rumbling stopped they shifted their gaze to where the explosion came from. They gasp when they see flames rising out of the gym. With the fear of people being inside the gym, Korrina checked, only to find three people within. Korrina felt her heart stop as she covered her mouth, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Shu, Miku...and someone else is in there."

"What!?" Ash gasped.

"Shu...! That idiot!" Ursula clicked her teeth. "Miku is there too!? Wait... You said there was someone else? Who else is there?"

"I don't know but whoever they are...they aren't friendly."

"So, this mysterious third person is the cause of the gym blowing up?" Skyla asked.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to get Shu and Miku out of there," Ash stated as he ran towards the door but as soon as he made contact it blasted open, sending him airborne as he came down with a hard thud.

"ASH!" Skyla ran to his side as bent down to him and took his head in her arms. "You okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine but can someone tell me why the door just suddenly went off like that?"

"Oh, that would be me." All four of them turned their heads to the side to who spoke when they did they saw two girls up ahead of them. They both were wearing school uniforms but the color was different. One had bright red and orange hair into two ponytails held together by dark red bat hair bands and bright red eyes. Her outfit was red with a bright orange skirt and dark red high knee socks and shoes. The other girl had blue hair and glasses, sporting a blue uniform and shorts and with high heel boots.

"Shaya now is not the time to act silly." The blue haired girl chastised.

"Oh come on Sha, lighten up a bit. It's not like they're going anywhere anyway since we blew up the door."

"Um, who the heck are they?

"Oh sorry, my name is Shaya and I'm the cute hyperactive fun one." The bright orange haired girl introduced before she cupped a hand over mouth and pointed over to the other girl. "That's my sister Sha and she's the serious one."

"Who are you two?"

"Oh nobody special, we're just here to do our job."

"Job?"

"We're here to subdue and capture your friends. The headphone user and the dense one." Sha explained to the four.

"Shu and Miku," Korrina said as she figured out who the girls were referring to.

"That's right," Shaya exclaimed in an excited manner while her sister nodded. Korrina and Skyla got into a fighting stance as they stared down the two sisters. Korrina then gave Ash and Ursula a command.

"Ash, Ursula leave these two to us. I want you to go and find Shu and Miku if you see Penny tag her along to help you out." Korrina materialized a bone staff as Skyla took out four kunai and got themselves in a fighting stance.

"Wait what about the door!?" Ash asked only for Korrina to form a small aura sphere in her hand before throwing it towards the door blasting it open.

"Got it covered! Now go!"

"Right!"

"Okay!" Ash and Ursula said in unison as they ran off.

"Aww two of them left." Shaya frowned before she got back to her normal self.

"Oh well, at least we have you two to keep us company." Shaya then whistled as three bats appeared out of thin air and flew around her. Sha held her hand out forming a rune before materializing a crossbow and gripped it, aiming at her target.

"Let's get this party started!" Shaya cheered as she charged forward while Sha stayed back and fired. Korrina also charged forward while Skyla jumped into the air towards Sha and threw two kunai at her. The ice woman dodged the kunai while charging as Skyla.

* * *

"Which way was it to the gym again!?"

"It's down the hall to our right but it's still a few ways to get to the gym."

Ash and Ursula bolted down the empty halls, trying to get to the gym as fast as they could. Hoping down flights of stairs to at least try and cut down on time, but they still had a long way to go before they got to the gym, or at least what used to be the gym. After what felt like a five minute run they arrive at the gym to see the door blocked by rubble.

"Darn it, it's blocked."

"We can go through the cafeteria and take the back exit."

They then entered the cafeteria only to find it completely empty. All the seats and tables were empty including the staff there was no one in here but them or so they thought.

"I don't get it. We're in a time bubble where is everybody?"

"I don't know. If they were caught in the trap then they should be here with us."

"So why aren't they?"

 ** _"So no one can disturb or interrupt our conversation."_** Ash and Ursula both froze at the sound of an unknown voice. As they looked for it, the cafeteria was suddenly getting foggy and the two were starting to lose their sight of their surroundings.

"Ash are you still here?" Ursula called out not knowing where her brother is.

"Yeah, I'm right here." He taps her shoulder to show his presence. "So what's up with the fog?"

"Don't know but it probably has to do with our um…mystery voice." She said.

 ** _"Indeed."_** As they both hear the voice, they turned their gaze to the sound of footsteps that were approaching towards them. They saw a figure suddenly appear in front of them. It was a woman wearing a long sleeve collared long white dress with long black hair that went to down to her back and blue eyes. She had wolf like ears and some type of ornament on the right side of her head. Feeling uneased by her presence, Ash took out his aura wrist blades while Ursula took out her scythe and held out behind her.

"Who are you!?" Ursula demanded.

"My apologies," the woman merely bowed before speaking. "My name is Zan. It is a pleasure to meet you young cubs."

"What do you want? Are you another person trying to capture our friends!?" Ash asked her as he got into a fighting stance ready to strike.

"Capture?" Zan echoed.

"Don't play dumb, we know that you're here to take Miku and Shu but if you think that we would let you take our friends without a fight…" Ursula twirled her scythe around before setting the tip of the blade into the ground. "Then you've clearly think too little of us."

"Yeah. You want them you'll have to go through us." Ash added with determination.

"Fear not," Zan held her hand out for them to be at ease. "I'm not here to capture your friends nor do I have matters that involve them. I'm merely here for your initiation."

"Initiation?" Ash echoed.

"What are you talking about?" Ursula asked.

"Ash Kazuki and Ursula Sakurako," Zan hands were outstretched and curled themselves into a claw. "Show me what you can do."

* * *

 **With Shu and Miku:**

The gym was covered in ashes from the massive explosion, rubble from the fallen roof scattered into mountains of debris. Within one of these mountains, a hand pushed away the rubble, revealing an injured Shu. He crawled out the debris and fell down on a knee. "Okay. That freakin hurt." Shu shook off the pain and got back on his two feet. There was someone more important than himself here. "Miku! Miku! Where are you!?"

"Over here!" Shu turned his head to her voice and saw Miku walking towards him. She had a few scratches but was okay nonetheless.

"You alright?"

"I'm okay." Miku then noticed that Shu was having a little trouble standing up. "What about you? You can barely stand."

"I just need to let it heal for a few minutes and it'll be fine but until then my body freakin' hurts," Shu reassured her.

"Who was that?" Miku asked.

"I don't know but whoever that was he or she clearly didn't want us alive." He replied. Miku looked at him skeptically before he answered. "I couldn't get a look at the face so I don't know if it's a guy or a girl."

"Do you think they stick around to finish the job?"

"I don't know. By the looks of this place I'm pretty sure they would so we better go find the others and warn them." Shu said as he tried to run before stopping and gritting his teeth in pain.

"You're still hurt from the blast. Until you're better just take it easy." Miku told him as she placed a hand on his chest to keep him steady.

"Okay." Shu looked away hating the fact that he was useless in the situation while Miku smiled at him and helped him walk to the only door in the gym not blocked by fallen debris.

"We can go through the cafe as a shortcut," Miku suggested.

"Yeah, let-" A look of worry came over Shu's expression from danger. "Miku!" Ignoring the pain that constricted his movements, he took his sister up and jumped back, a ball of flame striking the ground they once stood. Shu skid on the ground a bit before stopping and putting his sister down. "What the heck was that!?"

"An enemy!?"

"You pups are still alive? Interesting." Footsteps came from the flames that sizzled in the place they once stood. From it, a woman appeared, her gaze set on Shu and Miku. One thing they knew, just from locking gazes with her, this woman didn't reveal herself for idle chit-chat. She had long dark colored hair with some strands of gray and emerald eyes, wearing a white sleeveless top and black rayon fabric robe covering the lower part of her body as the sleeves were wrapped around her elbows.

"Who are you and what do you want with us!?" Miku asked only to receive silence. The woman looked over them before narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't be too much trouble to handle." Miku gritted her teeth in anger. Who was this woman, was she responsible for time being frozen and what does she want with them? Before Miku could say anything, Shu stood in front of her in a fighting stance.

"Miku, be careful. I got a really bad feeling about this woman." He warned her.

"Shouldn't that be my line since you're the one injured!?" She joked. Shu smirked before opening his mouth and started inhaling the air. The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow wondering what he was doing until she felt the fire around them moves its way to him. As she watched she heard Shu swallow the fire making her eyes widened. _"He's eating the fire?"_ After consuming all the fire, Shu released a breath in slight exhaustion as he stretched himself out.

"I haven't done that in ages," Shu said as he got into a fighting stance. "Ready Miku?" Miku smirked at him and materialized two separate disc blades as the outlines lit up a turquoise color.

"Yeah, I'm all charged up and ready to go." The dark-haired woman looked at the weapons in Miku's hand and the elements in Shu.

 _'_ Magic users, while they may not look the part they do have the abilities to show for. I'll think I'll test them for a little while. _'_ "It seems you two have gained my attention." The siblings turned their gaze towards her who was now looking at them with a neutral expression. "Shu Heller, Miku Hatsune. All those who have faced me in combat have been subdued or killed." Shu and Miku remained still not even wavering from the woman's words. "That is your final warning; submit or die."

"Tch. We're not that easy to kill lady!" Shu scoffed as he glared at her. Instead, the dark-haired woman just sighed at this knowing it was pointless to continue talking.

"The name's Daisy, I'm afraid we talked enough wouldn't you agree?" the said woman asked. Shu and Miku just smirked at her, which annoyed her a bit.

"I agree."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Shu and Miku said in unison. Daisy narrowed her eyes before she suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Shu. Time seemed to slow down as the siblings were both caught off guard by how fast Daisy is who was in the process of performing a kick to Shu's side. As time sped back up, Miku reacted to attack and canceled it by sending a kick of her own but as she made contact her kick...phased through!?

'What?' Daisy continued her attack on Shu who caught her foot and reeled her in. As he did this, Shu engulfed his fist in flames and swung. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Daisy managed to twist her body just enough for his flaming fist to miss her, only by a hairs breath. She used Shu's arm as a platform and jumped away from him. She then made a hand gesture before a flame appeared in the palm of her hand. " **Death Fireball!** " She enchanted as she shot the flame towards Shu, increasing in size as it traveled. He was about to inhale the fireball, chuckling to himself seeing that she hadn't learned her lesson yet. Before he did he caught a scent that caused him to quickly close his mouth and outstretch his hands. " **Water Dragon's Raging Current!** " A heavy blast of water shot from his hands and collided with the massive ball of flame. The two forces pushed against each other for dominance before ultimately exploding, blinding them in a heavy cloud of steam.

"Shu, what the hell? Why didn't you just inhale the fire there was no need to dodge it?" Miku asked heatedly. Shu clicked his teeth and was about to talk but was cut off by Daisy as she summoned another spell as water flowed in the air above forming several spikes.

" **Ripple Showers!"** She brought her hands down, sending the water spikes to skewer the two. Shu ran around the rubble trying to evade them while Miku used her disks to slice through them. Daisy then appeared in front of her and sent a powerful kick to her side, pushing her a few paces before she regained momentum and stopped her herself. She charged towards her and sent a strike to Daisy's head but she dodged it with ease and sent a punch of her own. Miku saw this and blocked the incoming attack with her forearm and struck back. The two were locked in close combat, trying to go out wit and strike the other, but they were at a standstill. Luckily, Miku found an opening and sent a kick to Daisy's stomach. The said woman blocked her attack with her forearms but the force behind it sent her flying. Seeing this opportunity to catch her off guard, Miku threw a disk at her aiming for her stomach. The dark-haired woman already regained her momentum and landed on the ground and moved her head to the side and dodging the disk but didn't notice Shu in front of her.

"Take this!" Shu shouted as he punched her in the cheek with a flaming fist sending her flying. "Hah! Got ya!" His comment was taken back when Daisy regained momentum in the air and floated down like an umbrella landing gracefully on the ground before touching her cheek. "Aw man."

"Now's not the time to celebrate idiot!"

"I know that!" Shu said.

"Interesting..."

"Huh!?" Both siblings turned their heads toward the stunned woman who was still rubbing her cheek.

"You actually hit me." She said before giggling at herself making Shu and Miku feel uneasy as they took a step back. "Now you've really gained my interest. Not one person has been able to hit me up till now, I have to say for someone who's oblivious you wield a great amount of magic within you." Daisy said as she folded her arms and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Uh thank you?" Shu said not really knowing what to say. Until the word from earlier clicked in his mind. "Oblivious?"

"She means you're not aware of what's happening around yourself." Miku bluntly stated.

"Hey! I am very aware of my surroundings and what goes on in daily life."

"Not that kind of awareness you dead brain." Shu had tick marks on his head as Miku called him.

"Must you antagonize me right now, we're in the middle of a battle?"

"Seems like the perfect time to do it."

"No, it isn't panda killer!" He retorted. Now Miku had tick marks on her head and decided to argue with him.

"I told you that was an accident!"

"I'm sorry but I think I hear all the pandas in the world disagreeing with you." He bellowed the last word as he put a hand to his ear irritating her.

"Ugh I swear when this is over I will kill you!" she comically shouted.

"Been there done that. Why don't you try it for it once!? DIE!" he comically retorted. They both continued to bicker forgetting Daisy who just looked at them blankly.

'I'm supposed to capture these two?' Daisy decided she was done playing games as she rushed towards to the two. Shu and Miku stopped arguing as they felt a slight increase in Daisy's power as she charged at them. As she was about to make contact she disappeared and reappeared in between them.

"Hu-Ugh!"

"Gah!" Both Shu and Miku felt the wind knocked out of them as Daisy hit them with her palms that felt like a punch to the gut. The attack sent the siblings flying off to opposite sides of the gym. Miku bounced a few times on the ground before skidding to a stop. Shu flew right into the metal doors back first. His back sprung off as he hit the floor with a thud.

Daisy regained her composure before walking over to Shu. Shu stood up before falling on one knee keeping him steady. He looked up at Daisy and then noticed a change in the woman's feature. They weren't emerald anymore, they changed into a shade purple and she had what looked like a sun tattoo mark on the left side of her neck and the same mark was on her waist holding her robe.

"You really should pay attention to your battle than your little petty squabble with your sister." She mocked. Shu wobbled up and held his out his fist, ready to burn her to a crisp. Nothing happened. The fire that was supposed to be there wasn't, along with his magic power. Before he could even ask himself what was going on, something hard hit him in the gut, her foot. Shu didn't even realize her approach, completely awe struck on how she even got so close. "What a shame." Daisy elbowed him in his back, following up with a swift knee into his stomach sending him airborne but before he could get far she grabbed his ankle and used her momentum to pull him and slam him down into the hard cement causing dust to emerge from the ground. As it faded, Shu was dented into the ground leaving a small crater. "Is that it? I was expecting a better fight from you." She mocked playfully. Her brow rose when she observed a smirk on his face. She inspected him before she realized that this was an after image of him meaning the real one is... "That little...!"

"Look out below!" Daisy looked up to block the attack but was too late as she felt a kick in her stomach sending her airborne and then Shu did a front flip in midair and slammed the heel of his foot down hard on to her back. It all happened in slow motion; to him landing back on his feet to her falling down to the ground. Shu looked back at her and smirked. "Maybe you're the one who needs to pay attention in battle," Thinking she was down he was about to walk away to find Miku until he heard the dark-haired woman's voice.

"Don't count me down yet." Shu turned around only to widen his eyes in shock. Daisy was completely fine, after those two attacks he thought it would've knocked her out for a little bit but here she was standing like nothing happen. Shu got into a stance again ready to fight until he felt his stomach twist in agony. "What the!?" He held his stomach in pain. It felt like something was twisting around inside of him constricting his movements. Daisy spoke as she brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"What the!?" He held his stomach in pain. It felt like something was twisting around inside of him constricting his movements. Daisy spoke as she brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"It seems my magic finally made contact."

"Magic, you mean you use it too?"

" **Bind Magic: Restriction.** This spell stops the flow of magic through your body until I release the spell or you find a way to break free. This spell also constricts your movements keeping you frozen in place." She explained as she now stood directly in front of him.

'That explains why I couldn't form any fire or water.' "Bastard..."

"I think it's time I end this and take you two back with me."

"This isn't...over yet...!" Shu fought through the binding spell, slowly getting back on his feet. Before he could get any higher, Daisy knee him in the gut sending him high in the air. Shu came back down fast, his impact erupting a cloud of dust that surrounded the gym. Slowly it went away, revealing a downed Shu, blood running down the sides of his mouth. Shu struggled to open his eyes, finding Daisy kneeling right beside him. "It's been so long since I've last seen you and yet…you don't seem to remember me, Shu." Her voice was different. It sounded motherly and safe but Shu had no recollection of who or what this woman was. As far as he knew doesn't remember much about his past. Daisy then brushed her fingers through his hair before stroking his cheek and gave him a soft smile. "Not that I expect you too, you were so young back then and were a scared child. But now here you are 14 years later and you've grown so much and I can't even imagine how happy I felt to know that you survived." Shu's eyes widened in shock even though he was bleeding. This woman knew about the Oakwood Genocide and somehow knew him but he couldn't remember her in the slightest. What the hell is going on?

"What…are….ugh…talking...a…about?" Shu croaked.

"You probably don't remember me since I'm in someone else's body and not my own." Daisy silently chuckled at him as she wiped away the blood that was pouring from his mouth.

"Wh…at…?" Shu coughed up more blood as he felt himself losing consciousness. Daisy giggled as she caressed his cheek once more and pressed her lips against his forehead. As her lips touched him, Shu suddenly closed his eyes and started seeing fragments of his past life.

'What….the...?' An image played out in his mind. It was faint and he could barely make it out but he saw her face but she looked a little younger and was wearing the same style of clothing. 'No way….is it…she's…!' Shu couldn't think anymore as his injuries finally got to him and he passed out. Daisy lifted her head back up and smiled at him.

"Shu..."

"Keep your hands off my brother you witch!" Miku appeared as she threw her disks at Daisy who put a barrier around herself deflecting the disks. Miku, horrified at her brother's injuries, clenched her teeth and readied herself.

"Sorry about that my friend seemed to have wanted to reconnect with your brother." Miku noticed the change in her voice as she saw her eyes were no longer a shade of purple and returned back to pale emerald but that didn't matter to Miku. This woman had hurt her brother, and he looked like he was going to die if he didn't get help. All this filled Miku's thoughts with rage as she glared at the woman in front of her.

"I don't care what you have to say. You hurt my brother and anyone who hurts my family…." Miku trailed off as her disks glowed brightly and she aimed them at Daisy. "Will pay!" Suddenly Miku's power flared up as shockwaves came from her. Daisy smiled as she watched the turquoise girl's power boost.

"I guess I should get serious as well." Daisy's power flared up as well as purple energy spiked up around her. The two girls stared each other down for a few seconds before rushing at each other.

* * *

 **With Ash and Ursula:**

Ash and Ursula were both exhausted from fighting the woman in front of them. Ash was covered in scratches all over his body and was holding his right arm while Ursula was struggling to stand up, using her scythe as a crutch to keep herself steady. Zan wasn't even breathing hard. The polar opposite of Ash and Ursula.

"I have to say, you two proven yourselves to be worthy of fighting alongside us." Zan complimented.

"Us? We don't even know you?" Ash shouted as he winced in pain from his arm.

"Well this is your initiation and I expected you not to recognize me." She replied casually.

"Oh for crying out loud what is the initiation, who the heck are you and what do you want us for!?" Ursula was getting tired of playing Zan's games and wanted to end this now. The woman just sighed at the two for their impatience.

"Clearly you haven't been taught properly about matters."

"Why I outta...!"

"Oh dear, I'm afraid it's almost time for me to go." She said as her appearance started to fade in and out.

"What the?" Ash and Ursula couldn't make out what was happening to Zan as a blue rune appeared underneath her.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways, for now, my dear cubs." She bowed at them as mist started gathering around the café again. "Congratulations, you have passed the initiation. I need to confess something, I'm not completely here. Before the fight, I had some matters to attend to but I also needed to test your strength in battle so I gave you a clone to fight since I could not be there myself." She explained to them. Ash and Ursula felt themselves freeze at the revelation, this whole time they were fighting a clone but that's not what unnerved them. This clone didn't even have a problem dealing with them and while they had a hard to time blocking her attacks and finding openings.

"I'm very sorry for not being honest with you. I hope that when we meet again, I can see you in person and make amends but I'm afraid I must take my leave now." Zan's body started to fade rapidly as she looked back them and gave them a soft smile. "Until next my dear cubs. Ash and Ursula I will see you again." After saying her last words, she disappeared as did the mist from the café. Ash turned to his sister still uneasy about what had just happened.

"Ursula."

"Yeah, I feel the same thing."

"Sis, if the clone didn't even break a sweat with us…just…just how strong is that woman?" Ash felt a bit of disappointment within himself from the power gap. Just thinking about this whole situation killed his confidence. Ursula understood his frustration, but this wasn't the time. Right now, they needed to find everyone else.

"Can you still fight?" she asked him.

"Yeah I can but what about you?"

"I'm fine." Ursula tried to move but she winced as the pain shot through her body. Ash then sighed before going over to her and bent down.

"Okay get on."

"What?"

"Look, you can't move your body and we're running out of time to find Shu and Miku so rest up for a bit will you," Ursula clicked her teeth in frustration before complying to Ash's offer and leaned against his back wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up. She then wrapped her legs around his waist as he made sure she was secure. He walked over to her scythe and kicked into the air, as it twirled Ursula grabbed the handle and de-materialized it.

"Okay, I'm ready." She confirmed as Ash nodded and started running to resume their search for their friends.

* * *

 **With Penny and Haku:**

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Swords and knives clash against one another causing a high screech sound that ranged into the air. Penny was on the offensive as Haku continued blocking her attacks. She couldn't dodge her attacks because of Penny's massive power boost. It gave the orange-haired girl an increase in speed and power of her attacks leaving no openings for Haku but that didn't mean she couldn't make one. The two separated themselves from one another as they skidded a few paces away from each other. "Heh heh, this is so much fun I haven't felt this excited in so long." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself before shaking in delight. "I feel so complete and yet I'm still missing something, no someone~" She eyed Penny up and down then giggled like a schoolgirl. Penny looked at her with disgust before speaking.

"What are you? You look like someone who can't go a day killing people without having some kind of blissful fantasy to live in."

"Oh~ that's even better~"

"You're sick." Penny hissed.

"True but hey that's my way of life, so sorry if I can't help but act crazy and horny every once in awhile." She laughed in excitement making Penny take a step back from the silver-haired teen. She couldn't even comprehend who this woman was, the way she fights like a predator after their prey, the way she talks and acts like a seductive sadist, this teen frightened her.

"What are you?" Penny asked once more as Haku wagged her finger at her. "Nope~ I told you that's a surprise for your sister and brother. Oh, speaking of your brother how is he doing these days?" Haku asked making Penny go back into her rage.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him you sadist!" Penny changed all of her swords into guns and fired a blast towards Haku who easily dodged by moving her head to the side. "Hey now, I'm going to hurt him…much. But he does look like someone I can have fun with. Even though I'm supposed to kill him, I think I'll pretend to kill him and then have him all to myself." She gave Penny an innocent smile as if she was harmless. Just seeing that smile made Penny want to go over to him and rip it apart. "I mean it's not like no one's going to miss him anyway, he's nothing more than a blind soldier who follows orders aimlessly. Wouldn't you agree?" Haku knew this would anger Penny but she hasn't gone far enough with her words...well not yet. As for Penny, this woman must really want to die by her hands if she talks low about her brother again. No one talks like that about her family.

"I think when I have him all to myself, I'll break him before claiming him as my own." She said sweetly. Penny's eyes widened in anger and hatred as she charged towards the girl. She crossed a line on that last comment.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

 _"Bingo,"_ Haku smirked evilly glad that she baited Penny into her trap. Penny appeared and threw her sword down aiming for the silver haired teen's neck, Haku dodged out of the way as her sword hit the ground with so much force that it rumbled the building. Before Haku could land on her feet, Penny appeared again and aimed for her head.

"Missed me~" Haku sung as Penny kept trying to hit her. As this went on, Haku noticed that Penny was getting sloppy with her attacks since she was a little lost in her thirst for her blood.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH THEM. I'LL KILL YOU!" Penny shouted as she continued slashing thin air since Haku kept dodging with ease. She played this game for a few minutes until she decided she had enough.

As Penny went for a strike to her stomach, Haku blocked it with one of her knives and then stabbed Penny's shoulder with the other. "Agh!" Penny shouted as she felt the knife penetrate her shoulder but Haku wasn't done there. She sent a jaw shattering upwards kick that sent Penny airborne for a few seconds before Haku did a front flip and hit the girl in her side. Penny crashed into the lockers at the end of the hallway. She gasped and arched her back once she made contact with lockers before she landed on the ground and laid still.

Haku landed on her feet and put one arm over the other as she stretched them out. "Ahh, that was fun." She walked over to the downed girl as she heard faint breathing. "Still alive huh? I thought for sure that last one would kill you." She asked not receiving an answer. Penny was barely awake as she tried to look at Haku. She could feel a few broken ribs in her body and the wound on her shoulder was still bleeding from earlier. Haku pushed the girl over to her back ignoring her groans of pain as she straddled her and pinned her arms above her head.

"You know what this means right, I get to kill your siblings~" Haku sang enjoying the expression on Penny's face.

"I…not…done...agh!" Penny croaked before wincing in pain as Haku tightened her grip on her wrists and cupped her chin.

"Sorry, sweetie but I'm afraid this is where you stay down." Haku was about to speak again until both girls were caught off guard by a loud roar of anger come from the halls. Haku looked at the hallway leading to the gym in curiosity while Penny looked in horror. Penny knew what this was... That roar. That malice. It could only be one person...

"Hmm, I wonder what that was?" Haku looked back at Penny before coming up with an excellent idea. "Why don't we go see who's in so much pain and despair shall we?" Haku then got off Penny before lifting the girl over her shoulder ignoring the pool of blood that was dripping from her shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't hit a major artery it's a completely clean cut so you won't die. I did want to torture you a bit but it would sidetrack me from my main reason so let's not waste any more time." Haku walked down the hallway leaving Penny alone to her thoughts. There was only one thing on her mind right now and she really wished that she was wrong about it. Only one person she wished was okay and not losing himself right now.

 _"Shu."_ With that last thought, she lost consciousness praying that Shu and Miku were okay. Only to find out that when she would wake she would be wrong.

 **Preview of Chapter 3:**

 **Ace: Shu. I need to get back there and fast.**

 **Haku: Oh this is amazing. Now we can see your brother not only kill but lose his humanity and becomes a mindless killing machine.**

 **Penny: No..Shu...**

 **Shu: AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH**

 **?: What happened to my son?**

 **?: We can save him but we need a diversion**

 **Ash: Leave that to me. I'll hold him off for as long as I can.**

 **Miku: Please...Shu...stop**

 **Next Time, Chapter 3: Evil Within**

 **A/N: Huge shout out to BlackSavior for helping me with this chapter. Next up is chapter 3 and 4. Until next time I'll see you in HELL**


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Within

**With Shu and Miku (Earlier):**

Miku was downed on both knees panting heavily. Her opponent Daisy had a few scratches on her clothes but she wasn't even close to being exhausted as Miku was. Seeing as how these two weren't a threat she knew they wouldn't give her much trouble but she had to admit they wouldn't submit very easily.

Miku didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to beat this woman. She kept evading and blocking every attack she threw at her not to mention that this woman also uses magic but it wasn't just any magic. It was different from the others but it also felt sick….and twisted…as if the woman was death itself walking around freely.

 _"Was that why Shu didn't inhale the fire the second time because it came from her directly?"_ She thought about the fire he inhaled earlier when they both came to. The fire around the rubble was from the dark energy blast and not from her, maybe that's Shu refused to eat her fire, everything about pretty much spells death.

"Are you ready to submit to me now?" Miku glared up at the dark-haired woman as she gazed over to Shu. "Your brother is already down and will probably die if you don't stop now."

"Shut Up!" Anger blinding her mind she threw a disk at Daisy only for her to engulfed her hand in a dark aura and knocked it away into the building barely missing a certain silver-haired teen and the company on her shoulder.

"Why do you continue to fight me? You have lost, your friends have been either killed or subdue and you are all alone."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Miku threw her other disk in a fit of anger Daisy this grabbed it and threw it back at her missing her by an inch as it hit the ground behind her.

"You need to stop otherwise I will be force to do something I will regret." Daisy warned her in an unusually caring tone but Miku didn't care this woman wasn't her problem. Shu was.

"You're not important right now my brother is. I will save him even if it means that I have to stop you or find a way to escape no matter what."

"I see…." Daisy eyes were foreshadowed by her hair. Miku finally stood up before she felt something stab her chest.

"*Agh*" Miku gasped as Daisy appeared in front of her with a hand covered with a black aura straight through her chest.

"Then you can die along with him." She slowly pulled out her hand as Miku collapsed to the ground. She was holding her chest tight as blood slowly poured out of her mouth.

"I guess my master will be disappointed that I couldn't capture you two but your brother should be enough since he wanted you both alive." Daisy folded her arms under her bust.

"A shame really you both would've been good additions to our cause." She sighed. Miku slowly looked over the crater where her brother was laying who had his eyes widened in horror.

 _"Shu. I'm sorry."_ With her last thought she laid still as her eyes closed. Daisy looked at her in sadness before turning to walk away.

 **Present:**

Shu couldn't believe what had just happened, he finally found the strength to wake up and continue fighting only to watch Miku die in front of him.

 _"Miku."_ His heart thump as he looked at her laying still in her own pool blood. He wasn't strong enough, he couldn't save her.

"That didn't just happen please tell me that didn't just happen!?" He started breathing irregularly as he thought about his sister. Sure they argued a lot and antagonize each other to no end but they always cared for one another even when they don't want to admit it. Even she was annoying, she was still his sister and this woman in front of him even if she was from the past killed her in cold blood.

*thump, thump*

*thump, thump*

*Thump,Thump*

*THUMP, THUMP* Shu eyes glowed completely red as his body was quickly covered in black flames and black water. Daisy quickly felt a mass amount of magic coming from Shu as she quickly turned to him only to hear a loud roar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" As he screamed, the crater Shu was in blew out rubble from his explosion. Daisy quickly covered herself and Miku who was on the floor next to her in a barrier from the blast but it wasn't enough. Cracks were already making their way into her barrier and before she knew it the barrier collapsed.

Up on the rooftop, Skyla and Korrina were covered in cuts as were Sha and Shaya from their battle. They were about to attack again until they heard a loud roar that rumbled the school causing them to lose balance.

"!"

"Whoa what was that?"

"Korrina look." Skyla informed as they both looked over to the direction of the gym. They saw a black energy shooting straight up into the clouds.

"What is going on!?"

"Oh dear, it seems like Daisy's about to have some trouble."

"Indeed, come Shaya we must leave immediately."

"Okie dokie! See you later girls!" Shaya cheered as she and Sha both dispersed in a bunch of red and blue bats as they flew away from the rooftop and disappeared.

"Come on, we need to get to the gym now!" Skyla said as she ran through the door with Korrina trailing behind her.

In the hallways, Ash and Ursula were running towards the gym both feeling uneasy and fear about this massive power they felt in hallways.

"Ash."

"Yeah I feel it too." They both felt nausea hit their stomach from the energy the power was giving off. It was filled with malice and despair.

"Ursula…you think it's the third person who tried to kill Miku and Shu?"

"It's possible but for some reason I don't feel like that's the case. Maybe Korrina and Skyla would know since there better at this than we are."

"Yeah come on let's go find our friends."

Up on a rooftop near the gym, Haku had dropped Penny harshly to the ground before softly patting her on the shoulder.

"Come on~~wake up. We're about to see something exciting~" her words were able to get through as Penny opened her eyes before she quickly sat up only to writhe in pain. "Now that your awake behold the source of energy full of hate and malice yooouuuurrr brother." Haku pointed as Penny saw where all the anger and hate was coming from.

Penny looked in shock at her brother. How could this happen? What triggered Shu to become this? Haku then looked at Miku who was bleeding or dead. She then looked back and Shu in his anger form and back at Miku and back to Shu before she connected the dots.

"Oh, I see. Well it looks like that's the reason why he's angry." Haku figured out. Penny struggled to sat up despite feeling all the pain in her body and looked at who Haku was pointing to only freeze in shock. Her sister Miku, was lying on the ground in her own blood….she was gone.

"Miku." Penny then looked down as she began crying tears of sadness. Her sister was gone, and her brother is about ready to kill the one who was responsible.

"It seems she died from a hole in the chest and your brother may have seen it up close." Haku then frowned a bit before smiling. She was sad that she couldn't talk with Miku before killing her herself but she was happy that now Miku was gone, she could get Shu all on her own but not now.

"Oh this is amazing. Now we can see your brother kill but also lose his humanity and become a mindless killing machine." Haku giggled in excitement at her display. She turned to Penny who was crying silent tears over the loss of her sister and learning that her brother had to watch her die and is now loss in his own madness.

"What do you mean lose his humanity?"

"I guess you don't know since you're not like him, well it's better that you don't know. either way it doesn't concern me nor do I care." Penny glared at her through her tears.

"Tell me! What did you mean by his humanity?! TELL ME!" she screamed her heart out at the silver haired teen. She already lost one sibling, she was afraid to lose another one and she needed to know why he was like this. Haku just kneeled and cupped Penny's chin before speaking.

"Sorry little doll but you'll just have to watch and see what happens."

 **With Ace:**

The bunny hybrid was speeding his way back to the Crescent City. He was on his way to meet his friends until he felt a certain magic energy that he has not dealt with in a long time. He knew only one person would go into the state and would have no control over their actions.

" _Shu. I need to get back there and fast."_ Something horrible must've happened while he was gone. He just hoped that by the time he got there he wouldn't be too late. He already called two others to assist in him in this since they know about Shu's problem more than anyone. As he was ridin his motor back he past the "Welcome to Crescent City" sign and knew he was almost there.

 **Back at School:**

Daisy stood there in shock at what she was seeing. This boy in front of her who was soon to be dead is now standing on his own two feet with glowing red eyes. She couldn't help but tremble a bit under his gaze as if he was staring down into her soul.

" **YOU!"** he growled as his voice changed a bit and sound a bit deep from his normal one. He looked up at her showing menacing slits.

" **YOU'RE DEAD!"** he roared causing a loud screech sound that ranged through the air. He disappeared when he moved making Daisy go on the defensive but she couldn't tell where he went until she felt a malice aura come from behind her. As time seemed to slow down it showed Shu right behind her aiming for her head with his fist covered in black flames. Time sped up and Daisy barely saw the attack before she got punched in the face and was sent flying. She bounced off the ground a few times before regaining momentum and stopped herself landing roughly on the ground. She skidded a few feet before finally stopping.

AS she looked up she barely noticed Shu charging at her with another fist and quickly dodged the incoming attack. She couldn't get far, Shu was relentlessly attacking her with a barrage of punches she could barely keep up.

"This isn't the same person I fought a few minutes ago. Why is he faster than before?" Daisy thought as she tried to block all the attacks. Shu sent a powerful swift kick to her side sending her in the air. The impact caused her to cough up blood before she flip herself over and casted a spell at him.

" **Death Fireball**!" She shot a giant flame out of her hand at the menacing dragonslayer before he was completely engulfed in flames.

"There that should hold him for a little…."Daisy thought before she saw the fire being swallowed into Shu's mouth. She smirked at this knowing it would kill him but when he finished he was still standing glaring at her.

"What? How is he still fighting?" Shu suddenly opened his mouth and launched a breath attack at her. Daisy quickly dodged the attack before feeling the ground beneath cracking up. She quickly moved dodging the steamy water shooting up like a geyser. She then noticed the color in both the flames and water. They were both black as if he was countering her magic but his magic felt more evil and sinister like something within him has awakened.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Shu appeared in front of her and delivered an engulfed flame foot to her side sending her airborne. He reappeared again behind her and elbowed her in the back sending her down. Then appear in front of her sending a fist to her gut.

Daisy was being attacked in a zig zag pattern brutally as Shu continued to deliver his barrage of attacks. Each hit she felt was more painful than the last one, it was like he was breaking her bones to the max trying to make sure he completely shattered them.

Shu decided to finish his attack by landing a powerful kick to her gut sending her higher into the air before appearing behind her flipping in midair and landed his heel onto her back. The impact sent her crashing back to Earth at high speeds before colliding with the crater dust emerging from it. Shu landed with a heavy stomp on the ground and walked towards Daisy.

The said woman was coughing a bit of blood from the damage she had received as she sat up. She then knew that she wouldn't be able to take any more hits if this keeps up she needed a distraction to escape and she needs one now. Before she could do anything she felt a hand grip her throat very tightly, She looked into Shu's eyes and saw only one thing in there…..Bloody Murder. He was going to kill her right here right now. He pulled his fist back and covered it in dark flames ready to give the blow and end her life.

Daisy thought she was going to die until she heard the doors from the building slam open and out came Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula as they all looked horrified at the scene before them. They saw Miku a few feet away in a pool of her own blood and Shu in some type of form about to do something to a woman in front of them.

"Oh my god." Skyla covered mouth with both hands in horror.

"Miku….she's…."

"No, that can be right." Korrina looked away.

"Miku." Ursula buried her head into Ash's neck and cried. Shu was so focused on the newcomers that Daisy took this opportunity to do place a rune on herself before disappearing out of Shu's grasp. Shu seeing that Daisy was gone roared in anger and turned his gaze to his friends with menacing slits.

 **"She's gone! You LET HER GET AWAY! Who the hell are you people? Are you with her!? TELL ME!"** He shouted as his elements spiraled around his body. Everyone took a step back away from Shu in fear, the way he sounded it was like he didn't even know them. He sees them as people who were responsible for Miku and looked at them with nothing but a cold expression on his face.

"Shu! Shu! snap out of it! It's us your friends!" Ash shouted toward his rival and friend. All he got in response was an angry roar as they all covered their ears from the sound. Haku and Penny were watching them the former in delight while the latter in sadness.

"No….Shu…." Penny couldn't even look at her brother without thinking about the pain's he going through right now. Haku on the other hand…..

"Your brother can't see or hear them. It's futile for them to even try to bring him back at this point. He's too far gone to be saved."

"No…he can't….he can't be….."

"Sorry sweetie but like I said before…." She then cupped Penny's chin and forced her to look at her before leaning into her ear. "Shu is…."

"Is still in there." Haku and Penny both turned their gazes to the voice and saw a bunny standing a few feet in front of them. Penny couldn't be more happy to see him as Haku looked at him in curiosity. "Well this is new, this is the first time I'm seeing a hybrid up close. Pleasure to meet you."

"I don't care who you are, at da moment you're someone who has hurt my family and right now I see you as a threat." Ace said coldly to her. Haku narrowed her eyes before giggling to herself.

"Oh, did I hurt your precious family? I thought hybrids like you were despised by humans so why are you helping this little doll over here?" she wondered as she kicked Penny in the stomach. As soon as she was done Ace was suddenly in front of her. Time slowed down as Ace sent her a kick to the face flying away from him and Penny as she hit the wall. Haku groaned a bit before getting up and looked at Ace as he helped Penny.

"You okay?"

"Ace. Miku…Shu there *sob*" Penny couldn't talk as she buried her face onto his shoulder and cried her heart out. Ace wrapped an arm around her while he had his sword in his other in case Haku decided to attack them.

"I wouldn't go crying yet, you still have your brother to deal with who's giving his friends a hard time." Haku smirked at them as she pointed to the others who were dodging all of Shu's attacks but also trying not to hurt him.

"Looks like I'll have to continue this chat another time. My work here is done since both of your siblings are soon to be dead anyway, although I kind of wish that I had got to them first that way your sister would still be alive and your brother didn't have to suffer." Haku said as she looked at them with an innocent smile. Penny quickly became consumed with hatred and tried to charge at her but Ace grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Before I forget what's your name? I was nice enough to give you mine, shouldn't you give me yours?" she asked playfully. Penny glared at her before answering

"Penny." Haku then turned to the hybrid.

"Ace."

"Well Penny and Ace, if you can get your brother out of that state tell him that I said hi." Penny growled at her while Ace looked with cold eyes.

"Oh, I just love the looks on your faces it brings me so much joy and happiness." Haku then walked away before turning around and gave them a smile.

"Until next time, See you later little doll and hybrid." Haku then dematerialized into gray and purple like pixeled birds before flying away leaving the two. Now that she was gone Ace could finally examine Penny's injuries.

"She did a real number on ya didn't she?" Penny just stayed quiet too upset with herself.

"Miku's still alive." he informed her.

"wha…? But….?" She was in shock that she couldn't speak.

"I can still hear her heartbeat. It's faint but if we don't heal her in time she really will die." Ace explained as he wrapped a bandage around Penny's shoulder.

"So how are we going to save them?"

" **You** are going with them to get rest, I will deal with Shu." Ace emphasized. Penny wanted to argue but knew it would be pointless since he wasn't wrong.

"Okay, how are you going to save him?"

"I got an idea."

 **Back to the others:**

Ash and Ursula were being thrown into the rubble while Korrina charged at Shu and Skyla gave her cover fire. Shu blocked them before coming face to face with Korrina. She materialized a bone staff and aimed the first strike to his side stunning him. She then did a barrage of attacks all aimed for either his face or stomach, she planted a swift strike to his stomach stunning him before moving around him and threw her staff over his neck and pulled back to restrain him.

"Shu stop it! We're not your enemy we're your friends."

 **"Shut up!"** he roared. He elbowed her in the gut causing her cough a spit before he threw her over his shoulder towards the sky and launched a breath attack at her. The attack full of black water and fire was heading straight towards her. Skyla threw her kunai towards Korrina and wrapped them around her stomach before pulling her down avoiding the breath attack.

"Thanks Sky."

"Don't think me yet!" Skyla shouted as Shu launched himself towards them. Skyla quickly planted her foot against Korrina as they both jumped each other's momentum and dodged as Shu struck the ground with his fist. They both landed on different sides as dust emerge from the crater Shu left behind. He slowly stood up before facing Skyla with glowing red eyes, she couldn't but shake in fear as a drop of sweat trickled down her face.

Shu then took one step forward before disappearing, Skyla looked around to where he might be until she heard a soft whoosh come from behind her but it she was too late to move as Shu sent a swift kick to her back and sent her a few paces away crashing to the ground. Skyla skidded a bit before stopping completely.

"Skyla! Ugh!" Korrina shouted before Shu appeared over to her and punched her in the gut, she coughed up spit before feeling Shu elbowed her in the back and sent her crashing into the ground lying still. Shu looked at her and Skyla before he pulled his fist upwards. He couldn't get far as he sensed danger and dodged the incoming attack, he turned and saw Ash with some type of bow made of water.

Shu was about to fire another breath attack until he felt himself sinking into the ground. Ursula had her hands placed on the ground as a green rune with some type of earth symbol appeared. **"Sinkhole!"** She increased the power as she pulled him down further to where half of his body was already in the concrete. Ash took this opportunity to aim at the sky and pulled back on the string as three water arrows with lightning running through them appeared.

" **Bolt Shower!** " He shouted as he launched the three arrows in the sky. As they entered the clouds, lightning and thunder started forming and three water arrows multiplied into numerous arrows with lighting circulating around them as they crashed down on Shu dust emerging from the impact.

"Nice hit!"

"You've been practicing." Skyla and Korrina both complimented.

"We can talk about our progress later."

"He's right, we need to find Penny and stop Shu before-" She was suddenly interrupted when a blast of energy emerged from the crater. Everyone covered their eyes from the dust as before removing their arms only have their eyes widened in shock. Shu didn't even look hurt for a second, it's like he took no damage from them at all. He then shouted another attack at only this time it was not fire or water.

 **"Chaos Dragon's Roar!"** a stream of blue energy launched from his mouth towards them. Right before impact someone jumped in front of them and got into a stance.

" **Guardian Strike Sword: Protect!** " Ace shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground and a barrier formed around them absorbing the blast. As it died down the barrier lifted itself and the others looked at who saved them.

"Ace!"

"Everybody okay?"

"Yeah we're fine but…." Ursula trailed off as she pointed to Miku.

"Miku is still alive." Ace said shocking them all.

"Trust me, I can still hear her heart beating. She's tough but she won't die that easily." Ace said as he turned his head to them. "I already called in some help, you four to get out of here now."

"What!?" Ursula shouted.

"No way, we can stay and help." Ash argued.

"No you can't." Ash was about to retort until Skyla stopped him.

"Ash he's right. We'll just be in the way, we have to leave this to Ace."

"But!"

"No buts! We have to go okay!?" Korrina shouted. Ash just gritted his teeth in frustration. Skyla placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking.

"Ash I know you want to help him but we don't know what's wrong with him. Whatever it is it's not good. Not to mention you and Ursula aren't in any better shape than we are to continue fighting." She pointed out. Ash didn't say anything as he nodded his head and kept his gaze to the ground. Skyla looked at him wondering about his mood then looked at Ursula who was doing the same thing and not looking at them.

 _"Something must've happened when we split up."_ Skyla would talk about it later but right now they needed to leave.

"Ace, you better bring Shu back alive. I wouldn't forgive that idiot if he died." Ursula told him as he chuckled in response.

"Don't worry I'll bring them back. Head for the rooftop, Penny's up there waiting for ya!"

They all nodded as they ran into the building. Ace then turned to Shu.

"Shu, I need you to listen to me."

" **Who the hell are you? Out of my way!"** Shu shouted as he shot a blast towards Ace who merely swiped away with his sword.

"Sorry kid, but I'm gonna have to knock some sense back into you." Ace said as he got into a stance as did Shu before they both dashed off to each other and clashed.

 **Rooftop:**

Penny was up on the rooftop waiting for the others. Ace instructed her to wait here while he deals with Shu. Her thoughts were suddenly sent into worry about her brother. She's only seen him like that once and that was just an accident. What worried her is that he remembered nothing from that time. He has no memory of what happened before he lost control. She worries of how he'll react when he finds out that Miku was stabbed in front of him and how she almost…

"No, she'll be okay. She has to." Penny told herself. She really hoped Shu and Miku would be okay…she just wished that she could've been stronger to prevent this from happening. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door slam open and saw Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula.

"Guys!"

"Penny!"

"Thank goodness you're okay."

"We're fine but what happened to you, you got cuts all over you and your shoulder…." Skyla trailed off as she inspected her bandage.

"Um let's just say I ran into trouble along the way." She said not wanting to talk about Haku.

"We can relate." Ash joked.

"Skyla and Korrina dealt with two unknown schoolgirls who look like vampires while me and Ursula dealt with some female with werewolf traits." He explained.

"Werewolf female?"

"Yeah but we really didn't fight her, it was more like a clone of her." Ursula pointed out.

"A clone?" Skyla and Korrina raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Yeah that lady is pretty powerful, she didn't even break a sweat fighting while we were this close to passing out." Ash added.

"Okay other than that, who are these people?"

"I think the better question is what did they want with Shu and Miku?" Penny shook her head not knowing what to do.

"All I can say is that whoever they were, we're gonna be seeing them around more often."

"I shall explain the situation of what's going on." A voice echoed. They all looked around to see who talked but instead they found themselves being teleported to another location. All except Ash were gone, he knew whose voice that was and didn't want to follow her yet.

"I've got to help my best friend." He declared as he ran off back to Ace and Shu.

 **Back with Ace:**

Ace was having a hard time fighting Shu. He could deal with his speed attacks and close combat it's his magic he had a problem with. Instead of it being normal, it was all chaotic and off balance from his natural elements.

 _"I can keep up with his speed but the more he uses those breath attacks the harder it is for me to keep the protect enchantment up."_ Ace thought as he stood on the opposite side of Shu.

"Where are those two?" He asked himself. He called in two people who know what's wrong with Shu, he just hoped they get here in time before Shu loses himself completely.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Shu planted his hand flat on the ground. Ace looked at him in confusion before hearing something below his feet rumble. He quickly moved and dodged the avoiding attack as water came up from the ground. His ears twitched as he heard more attacks coming from below so he continued dodging them. Shu fired 3 more geysers at the rabbit before punching the ground causing cracks to approach Ace which caused him to lose his footing and get stuck.

"Dammit." He cursed mentally. Shu jumped high into the air before he sucked in all the air and fired a breath attack.

" **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " Shu fired the blast heading towards Ace. Ace dented his sword into the ground and put up a shield.

" **Guardian Strike Sword: Protect!** " The shield came out and deflected the oncoming attack. Shu increased his fire power making the roar grow larger than before, Ace was starting to struggle with keeping the barrier up as cracks appeared all over. Then the blast shattered the shield and hit Ace causing an explosion.

Shu landed down on the ground and looked at where Ace was formerly standing only to see no one there. He then heard panting come from behind him and turned around. He saw Ash on one knee panting while Ace was right next to him also one knee.

"Ash! I thought I told ya to get out of here with the others!" Ace shouted at the raven-haired kid who just glared back at him.

"I'm not running away knowing that my best friend is suffering, plus everyone else was already gone. She transported them out when everybody was there. I didn't go because I wanted to stay and help." Ash told him not backing down from this. Ace could argue with him but he knew that Ash and Shu were more than rivals, they were brothers. Instead he smirked at him as he stood up.

"Heh, guess you and Shu really are alike."

"You bet."

"So how do we stop him?"

"We can save him but we need a diversion." Both fighters were confused on who spoke as they turned around they saw a pink-haired teen walking up to them.

"Natsu!" Ash called out in shock.

"Glad to see you too raven." Natsu greeted as Ash had a tick mark appeared on his head from nickname.

"What's the plan?" Ace asked knowing that the talk for reunions can come later.

"Ash, I need you to lay down cover fire while Ace and I attack head on. If he fires a breath attack I need you to counter it."

"Leave that to me. I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"Ace you will get Miku once I get Shu out of range grab her and take her out of here."

"Got it doc." Ace nodded. All three turned back to Shu who was ready to launch another attack at them. He pulled back his arms as chaos energy formed around his hands and then shot them out in the sky.

" **Chaos Dragon's Missile Barrage!** " he shouted. The giant orb of chaos quickly scattered itself apart into black with red layer missiles and aimed towards the three. Ash put his blades together before separating them summoning a bow and fired arrows at the missiles.

" **Bolt Shower!** " The electrified water arrows and chaotic missiles came into contact with each other canceling each attack before causing a explosion. Shu then jumped towards them with his fist covered in black flames, Natsu jumped as well with his fist covered in orange fire before the attacks collided with each other causing a huge shockwave.

Ace then took the time to quickly appear behind Miku and turn her on her back carefully. As he lifted her up he saw her open her eyes a little. "Miku….can you hear me?" his question was left unanswered as he saw her gaze. She was looking towards Shu, she was concerned for her brother.

"Please…Shu….stop" She silently whispered as she tried to reach her hand out toward him before it drop to her side. Ace could still her heart beating but he needed to get her out of here before her injuries kill her. He then took out his sword and enchanted a teleportation spell.

" **Guardian Strike Sword: Void!** " he called out as the images of himself and Miku started to rapidly disperse before disappearing completely.

Shu even though he was in his chaotic state, heard what Miku said which caused him stopped his attack as he looked behind him trying to find Miku only to see her nowhere. He was about to let out a roar of anger but he felt someone placed a palm on his stomach.

Natsu took advantage of Shu's shock and placed a palm on his stomach before he shouted a spell. " **Dragon Slayer Lost Art: Chaos Seal!** " as he shouted marks appeared on his hand. The same marks appeared all over Shu's body as he screamed in agony. The black energy around Shu started to disperse in the air and marks on Natsu hand appeared all over Shu's arms and face. The marks were black and appeared in a pattern like dragon scales except they were black and all of them were cracked.

Ash covered his ears from the roar. It sounded a dragon in so much agony and pain. As the roar died down so did Shu's voice, it wasn't deep or combine with a dragon's voice it sounded normal as his screams died down. Once the spell was done, Shu suddenly fell forward allowing Natsu to catch him before placing him over his shoulder.

Ash walked over and met up with them. "Did it work, is he…" He trailed off. Natsu saw the fear in his eyes and reassured him.

"Don't worry the kid's alright. He's just probably gonna be out of it for a while." Natsu frowned as he took a look at his son. He saw the injuries he sustained before he went berserk.

"What was that?"

"All will be explained later. For now, let's go meet up with the others. Hey Vampire, mind getting us out of here!?" Natsu shouted. All of a sudden the two were instantly teleported away from the ruined school as they vanished.

 **Blood Household:**

Ash and Natsu arrived in the middle of a hallway as they appeared instantly. Ash looked around the place trying to familiarize his surroundings. He was in her house and if she was here than that meant so were his sisters.

"Okay, I'm going to go drop off Shu upstairs to get healed. You can go see the others in the living room." Natsu stated as he walked upstairs. Ash then walked off to find the other five as looked around. He made a right turn and walked into a living room where he found the others. Penny was sitting in a chair with her knees together while Ace was behind her leaning against a wall. Skyla and Ursula were on the couch, the former twirling a kunai in boredom and the latter reading a book. Korrina was on the floor leaning against the couch half asleep.

"Nice to see you again Ash." The raven-haired kid turned around and saw the person who spoke his name. It was a girl. She had red eyes and short white hair with a hairband. She was wearing a red sleeves Chinese red dress with a black sleeveless mini shirt underneath, below she had black leggings and red with white outline boots. She also wore black arm sleeves and red fingerless gloves with a red long scarf around her neck and big white ribbons on the side of her waist.

"Hello to you too Moni." Ash greeted.

"You're in trouble~~~" she sung as she walked around him. At first he was confused by what she meant but once he turned around he was met with expressions of anger from Skyla and Korrina. Ursula was still on the couch her legs were still recovering but you could see the anger on her face.

Now realizing what she meant Ash knew that his sisters were about to explode on him. "Oh zap!" he groaned as Skyla stood in front of him with her hands placed firmly on her hips while Korrina had her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are in so much trouble young man!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were when you didn't come back with us!? You basically gave us a heart attack ASH KAZUKI!" Korrina shouted angrily. Ash flinched at her tone, he knew he was in a lot of trouble whenever they used his full name.

"Ash I get that you wanted to help Shu but I told you a thousand times already, THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" Skyla shouted before taking a deep breath and calmed down.

"But you don't regret it do you?" Ash then raised his head up at Skyla who looked at him with understanding eyes.

"Ace told us that you save him from getting injured from a blast and that you helped Natsu distract Shu while Ace took Miku back here." Korrina explained.

"I'm still mad that you ran off but I think I can let you off this time since you saved Ace from getting injured as well." Skyla told him. Ash then looked over at Ace who smirked at him before chuckling.

"But don't you dare ever do that again to us mister or next time you will be in big trouble capishe?" Korrina said as she jabbed her finger into his chest before receiving a nod in response. Happy with his answer, Skyla pulled him into a hug before letting go.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Ursula do you have any thing that you want to get off of your chest?"

"No, you two pretty much cleared it up for him. If anything, I would've just knocked him out and thrown him in the basement." She said.

"Sorry I made you worry." Ash said sarcastically. Korrina and Skyla just laughed at their antics while walking over back to Ursula.

Penny was in deep thought thinking about her own siblings. She hated how she wasn't strong enough to beat Haku on her own and how she couldn't protect them. Speaking of Haku, that girl isn't normal by any means. She looks like her sister and is the exact opposite of her, and she wants to take her brother like he's a toy to her. She saw those eyes, when she mentioned Miku it was full of hatred and bitterness but with Shu it was full of lust of and want. This girl scared and angered her, she was not going to let some teen get to her siblings.

"What cha thinkin about doc?" Penny was brought out of her thoughts by the rabbit leaning against the wall.

"I'm thinking about my fight with Haku and worried about Shu and Miku." She told him. Ace knew that Penny was still upset about the situation and couldn't help but feel guilty on her part.

"They'll be okay Penny. Sila healed the hole in Miku's chest since that was the only major problem other than that everything else is scratches. As for Shu, it's hard to tell I don't know what's the story on him we'll have to wait for Sila to tell us." He explained as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Sila's here too?" she saw Natsu when she got here but only for a split second.

"Mmhmm. I called in those two because they know more about Shu's…dragon state than us. No one but little vamp and I know that they're here." he explained.

"Thanks Ace but I feel like I should've done a better job at protecting them."

"None of us saw this coming, not even me. If anything, it's my fault for not knowing about this and come here sooner." Ace said. Penny was about to tell him it wasn't his fault but they were cut when someone else came into the room.

"Nice to see you all again."

 **With Natsu:**

The pink-haired teen was carrying his son down the hallways before going up the steps. After climbing a few he stopped midway and turned right where there was a room at the end of the hallway. As he entered the room he saw a teenage girl tending to Miku's injuries. She had pale purple hair curled into a high ponytail and had a scarf like him but it was around her waist instead of the neck.

"Hey Sila." He called out to her. The said teen turned over and looked at Natsu before her gaze went to Shu where she gasped. The injuries on him were just as bad as Miku. He had cuts all over his body and there was dry blood that ran on the side of his head. What really worried her was the seal marks that she saw on his body. After making sure Miku was healed, she walked over to Shu and traced her finger across his cheek.

"What happened to my son?" she asked him. Natsu let out a sigh before placing Shu on the bed next to Miku.

"His chaos magic got out of control causing him to go on a rampage. He didn't recognize me or his friends, he only saw enemies that hurt Miku." He explained as Sila tended to Shu.

"Just like that one from long time ago when Miku was captured." Sila placed her hands onto Shu's chest before they glowed blue and started healing Shu. The cuts on his body started fading but the seal marks remained.

"Seeing Miku hurt was probably the trigger for his anger."

"That's not all Sila. The seal in his body is starting to weaken, at this rate parts of his body will turn into a dragon."

"What!? but shouldn't the seal keep that from happening?"

"It should but for some reason the chaos magic within him is becoming unstable. The chaos energy he used to attack was normal but I saw it slightly waver."

"He's been using elements he learnt from us because he's afraid of losing control of himself. He's been neglecting using his natural element which is probably why the seal is weakening quicker than we thought." Sila deducted as she wrapped bandages around Shu's head.

"Isn't there a way to remove the process from Shu?"

"Not that I could find. Igneel never told me how to stop it and I'm guessing Tempora didn't tell you either?"

"No." Sila sighed.

"So what do we do?"

"Well I think we should stay here for a little bit until they both wake up and then once we have our talk with them then we could head out. What do you think?" Natsu suggested.

"I think we should explain everybody what they are about to face in the oncoming future. we at least owe them that." Sila said.

"Okay but what about those two?"

"If they wake up and walk in we'll tell them if not we'll tell them afterwards." Sila answered. Natsu nodded fine with her answer, and they both walked out of the room before they could get far they a whimper and turned around.

"Miku." Shu whispered as he moved around in the bed. They were about to move towards him until they saw Miku move over. Even though she is asleep, she seemed to her Shu and turned her body over towards him. She reached her hand out to Shu's as soon as it made contact Shu's body slowly stopped trembling and his breathing became normal. Miku then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and rested her chin on top of his head. Shu wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly sighed in contempt knowing his sister was right there.

Natsu and Sila awed in how cute they both looked. Sila then wanted to hug them both but Natsu pulled her by her scarf.

"Don't even think about it." He smirked at her while she gave him a pout.

"Why not? They both look so cute right now and I can't help but have the urge to cuddle them." Sila said as she crossed her arms.

"You can do that later when they both wake up now come on let's go downstairs." Natsu said as he walked out of the room. Sila reluctantly followed and close the door leaving the two siblings alone.


	4. Huge Decisions and Life Changes

Once they left the siblings to rest, Natsu and Sila walked downstairs to meet up with everybody in the main hall. Reaching the room, they saw a girl next to Moni who was also the main reason of why everyone was here.

"Lilo~ How long do we have to wait for them?" Moni whined as she poked her sister multiple times in the arm. Lilo had red eyes like her sister and short white hair with pigtails that reached down to her waist. She was wearing an antique fuchsia tube top Lolita dress with a heart shaped hole in the middle of her chest, with long arm sleeves. She had one stocking on her right leg while her left leg had none. She wore long fuchsia socks and low mid heels.

The said girl turning around to grab her sister hand before flicking her in the forehead. "Once they get here then we can start talking. In the meantime, find something to do and stop bothering me." Lilo said.

"Ow." Moni rubbed her hand over the inflicted red mark on her forehead.

"Well someone's antsy." Everyone turned their heads towards Natsu and Sila as they greeted themselves to the party.

"Yo!"

"Hey everyone, it's good to see you again."

"Sila!?" They all shouted while Penny just stayed in her seat and looked away from them. Ace also stayed behind as he placed a hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Wait you're both here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sila answered.

"Well I only saw Natsu back at the school I didn't know you were here too."

"That's because Ace and Lilo both called us here to help with Shu's little...rampage." She explained.

"You call that little? He was about to kill us. What was all that about?" Ursula asked.

"Do not worry child, Shu is as stubborn as a gecko. He won't let anything keep him down for long. As for Miku…she's just as stubborn as he is only less annoying." Lilo told her.

"Lilo, I would like it if you would not refer my children to pet lizards," Sila said as she looked at the small girl with an annoyed expression.

"Hmmhmm, I'm not Sila. Your kids are just too easy to mess with sometimes that it's just impossible for me to not tease them." Lilo chuckled.

"Oh, you mean like the time when I came over here the first time only to find you and Moni not in here but—mmph!" Sila was instantly cut off as Moni came from behind and covered her mouth.

"I told you that was an accident!" Moni whimpered, blushing a hard crimson. Everyone around them just looked in confusion. Wondering what they were talking about. While that was going on Natsu walked over to Ace and Penny, the latter not wanting to look at the incoming guest. She kept her gaze to the ground afraid of Natsu might say to her and only trembled when his feet entered her vision. Her trembling suddenly ceased as she felt a hand on top of her head.

"You okay?" Penny turned her head up to Natsu's voice he sounded warm and caring, he wasn't angry which confused her.

"Ace told me what happened to you guys and it seems you took a bad beating like the other two. So are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I didn't do a better job at protecting them Natsu. I'm sorry I didn't—"

"Don't be."

"Huh?" She looked up at him seeing a sad smile on his face.

"Penny you're already doing a good job of watching over Shu and Miku. No one could've known that this was going to happen so you can't blame yourself for what happened to them. What you can do though is pick yourself back up and keep going. Plus, Shu and Miku do tend to wander off whenever they get the chance." He said, adding the last sentence as a joke.

Penny thought about his words and realized he was right. She can't let something like this keep her down, she was going to get stronger so she can protect her siblings no matter what happens. She then remembered Natsu last sentence and let a small laugh before looking back at the pink haired teen.

"I will Natsu. You're right! I won't let something like stop me! I'll get stronger and protect my siblings when they aren't able to protect themselves." She said determinedly.

"That's the spirit."

"Told you had nothing to worry about." Ace chuckled as she smiled and nodded. Then they all turned their attention to Ash who was laughing himself to death while Skyla was confused, Ursula had a neutral expression on her face and Korrina…just stood there.

"Does anyone want to take a guess on what it is?" Skyla asked.

"Not in the slightest," Ursula said carelessly.

"Haha, that's a first. How does it feel to be on the other end of the stick Moni?" Ash laughed as he teased her.

"Oh shut up shocker!" Moni shouted still red in the face which caused him to laugh harder.

"Aw, don't you look so cute~?" Korrina teased as she walked over to the short girl and hugged her.

"Help me!" Moni sent a look at Lilo who was enjoying her sister's unfortunate moment until she sighed and pulled her away from Korrina who giggled a bit at Moni's pouting face.

"And just when it was getting good. Alright, now that we're all here it's time we talk about what happened." Lilo said with a serious expression on her face as everyone sat down and waited for her to speak. Penny didn't really move from her spot and sat down in her chair as Ace who continued to lean against the wall. Natsu and Sila sat right beside them in a different chair the latter sitting on the arm rest while the former sat on the cushion. Ash and his siblings sat across from them. He was on the floor with Ursula as she sat on the stool behind him and planted her arms on top of his head much to his annoyance.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now be quiet and listen," Ursula said while he grumbled before complying. Skyla and Korrina sat on the couch right beside them. Lilo and Moni sat on the couch in between the two sides.

"So I believe you had some questions that needed answering?"

"Uh yeah. First question is what the heck was that? Why were we trapped in some type of time bubble and who were those people?" Ash asked rapidly.

"As your brother ineloquently asked, the reason for you being trapped in the time bubble is because you have picked by the time goddess Gaia as one of the chosen," Lilo stated.

"Seriously." Ash groaned at her.

"Chosen?" Penny asked.

"And who is this Gaia?" Korrina asked.

"I suppose I shall explain this in simple terms for you to have a better understanding. Gaia is a goddess that watches over this world and keeps other timelines from being distorted or fused with the current one."

"Timelines? What do you mean by that?" Skyla asked.

"I guessing this is where that chosen term comes in right?" Ace added.

"Indeed. Chosen are those deemed worthy of protecting humanity and are sent to other worlds, dimensions, and timelines to keep the universe in balance." Lilo explained.

"Wait... The universe?"

"Gaia is one of the six goddesses that watch over this universe," Lilo stated.

"Six? You mean these gods and goddesses mythical stuff is real?" Ash asked, baffled.

"This sounds similar to the multiverse theory." Ursula wondered.

"Multiverse what now?" Korrina asked.

"I'll keep it simple, it's basically a set of infinite possible universes including the one we exist in. Together all the universes comprise everything that exists; time, matter, space and the physical laws and constants that describe them." Ursula explained. "At least I'm thinking that's how it goes?" she turned her head to Lilo for an answer.

"Yes, that is correct."

"I'm sorry but you lost me on all of that," Ash said as Ursula sighed.

"And this is why you need to pay attention in Science class but I guess it's useless anyway. Everything just goes in one ear and out the other." Ursula pulled both of his ears to emphasize her point.

"Uptight idiot." He grumbled.

"Alright, you two can have your squabbling later anyway back to this chosen thing. So you're saying that this Gaia goddess chooses random people who are worthy enough to protect the universe?" Skyla asked.

"She doesn't just select her chosen, she watches them."

"That sounds a little scary and vague," Penny replied.

"It does but I mean what I say. She doesn't just select random people, she selects those who are trustworthy, those who are willing to put their own lives on the line to keep the world intact."

"Any other details?"

"I guess she'll explain it to you better than I when the time comes but for now those are the details."

"You said she…are you referring to Gaia? You know her already? Wait then that means you're a chosen as well?" Korrina asked.

"Moni and I both are."

"What about Natsu and Sila?"

"…We used to be chosen." Natsu paused.

"Used to be?"

"Do you wish to take the stage on this?" Lilo asked as she looked at both dragon slayers.

"Eh, why not," Sila said while Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we should start from the beginning. Tell you all who Sila and I really are and where we came from in order to understand why we aren't chosen anymore. Have you ever heard of the word Draco?"

"Draco? Draco what?" Skyla asked.

"It's another term for dragon right?"

"Correct. Draco is a small group of people that have been trained by dragons and use dragon slayer magic. These people used to be a symbol of peace. Long ago, in a different place, there was a time where dragons and humans lived together in peace and harmony. In an area past the mountains, there was a city named Draconia, a place where humans and dragons lived together. Back then we did have some conflicts where we couldn't settle anything without bloodshed but one day two people and two dragons decided enough was enough and formed a peace treaty between two races." Sila explained as the rest listened.

"Around that time Draco was formed by the dragon council. They were a tribe of dragons that took in human children as their own and taught them dragon slaying magic."

"Wait you mean dragons taught you magic to purposefully kill other dragons?" Ash interrupted.

"And what about the children? They weren't kidnapped were they?" Korrina asked, worried.

"Ash! Korrina! Shush! At least let them finish the story before you start asking questions." Skyla chided.

"Oh right sorry." He apologized sheepishly while Korrina just fidgeted with her fingers.

"Anyway, there were 6 dragons in the tribe. Those 6 dragons all had different elements and took in a child."

"I was taken in by Igneel, the fire dragon king and Sila were with Tempora, the water dragon queen. The others were Metalicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. The kids they took in were named Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. All of us learned different elements from our dragons and trained to become dragon slayers. As we grew older we also bonded a lot as family members but apparently, those times didn't last that very long." Natsu explained.

"On July 7, all six of our dragons had suddenly disappeared leaving us alone."

"That's terrible!"

"It would've been worse if we didn't figure out where they really went."

"What do you mean?"

"Our dragons didn't completely disappear. They just went inside our bodies."

"Why would they do that?"

"There's a small price to learning dragon slaying magic, using it means having your body slowly become a dragon as well," Natsu answered as all except Lilo and Ace look at the duo in horror.

"Oh don't worry, we're okay. Our parents were inside us for a reason. They were creating antibodies in order to slow down the dragonification process." Sila reassured them.

"So besides all that, the six of us lived together as a family and traveled the world meeting new people and forming new bonds along the way…until that happened."

"What happened?"

"While we were traveling, humans were going to war with each other and there was a hidden group that dislikes the dragons living with humans. One day, all of the dragons suddenly disappeared and left behind something to remember them by. As you can see we got our scarfs from Igneel and Tempora." Natsu explained as he tugged a part of his scarf from his neck while Sila pulled her from around the waist.

"And things only got worse from there, some hidden group of humans entered Draconia ambushing us. There were about 800 humans that raided the city…there was so much bloodshed. Innoncent…blood." Natsu gripped his hands tightly together, the air becoming cumbersome. Heat exuded off the fire dragon slayers body, heating the room up a few degrees. Sila then placed a hand in his as their fingers intertwined together and let out some of her magic to cancel out his, decreasing the room temperature back to normal.

"It wasn't just them that spilled blood, our siblings had spilled some blood as well…both guilty and innocent." Sila finished. Lilo and Moni frowned at them while Skyla and Korrina looked at them in shock and horror.

"We…had spill some blood too but only to those who deserve it...everyone else was innocent but our siblings didn't agree with us and thought that humans aren't worth saving." She continued while stroking her thumb over Natsu's hand to keep him calm. Everyone but Penny, Ace, Lilo, and Moni were taken aback by this, the two people in front of them had killed others?

"Being raised by a dragon can widen your perspective of the world and well they've developed a hatred for humanity and wanted to do nothing more than destroy them," Natsu added.

"What happened to them?"

"We all had an argument which led all of us to fight one another… Which then led to me and Sila leaving them. We don't know where they're at or what they're doing right now but we do know that they are still alive and kicking." He stated before Sila said her piece.

"We both know that you may not trust us after learning what you just heard but even if you don't we'll still guide you through what you're about to face." She finished.

"So?" Ace said, blunt. To save the lives of others, one must be ready to take whatever precautions needed. Even if it is crude to take the life of another, but with no options left and the only way to stop them, well... Hindsight's twenty-twenty. "As long as you didn't enjoy it." He said the last words quietly as he gazed at the two waiting for their answer.

"No… I hated it. I felt sick to my stomach that day. I rather take motion sickness over that any day." Natsu frowned as he looked at the adult bunny.

"I felt like I was killing innocents instead of murderers. I wanted to lock myself somewhere away from it and cry without re-living those moments." Sila answered.

"Good," Ace's lips curled into a relieved smile. "That's all I want to hear."

"So, how does that tie you two not being one of the chosen anymore?" Ursula asked, getting back on topic.

"It's because of our battle with them that we were seen unworthy to be chosen. Gaia though knew that we weren't at fault for the Draconia's downfall but what's done is done." Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, if dragons existed a long time ago then how come you both look like young adults?"

"We're both 19 years old but in the world, we lived in….time was so different."

"So how old are you two?"

"About 419 years old." Natsu and Sila answered.

"Wow," Korrina said.

"You're telling me," Skyla added.

"Now that's that out of the way I have a question," Ash said.

"Ask away," Lilo replied.

"Who were those people that attacked us?"

"Depends on who attacked you," Lilo said.

"Pilot and I were attacked by two siblings named Sha and Shaya. And even though they don't look like they put up a fight, they gave us a hard time trying to stop them."

"Ash and I were attacked by a female. She was very…very difficult."

"How so?"

"You want the long version or short version?" ash asked sarcastically.

"Just answer the question zappy." Moni teased while Ash had a tick mark on his head.

"While trying to find Shu and Miku, we ran into a roadblock so we took a detour to the cafeteria only to find a woman testing us instead of fighting us on equal ground. It wasn't til later she left and revealed herself as a clone while the real version of her was somewhere else." Ursula answered.

"That didn't make much sense. What's the long version?"

"That was the long version, the short version is we got our butts handed to us," Ash said as he clenched his fists in anger still upset about their encounter earlier as was Ursula who gripped her skirt tightly.

"What was the woman's name?' Moni asked.

"Zan."

"Ooooooohhhhhhh." Everyone looked at Moni in suspicion.

"Do you know who that woman is?"

"Hehe…um yeah you could say that."

"She's an old friend of ours," Lilo said bluntly.

"What!?" Ash and Ursula shouted.

"She's an old friend who went her own way after the Holy Land Conflict, she went into hiding but we knew how to find her…as for everyone else they could not."

"Now you said she attacked you?"

"She told us about some type of initiation and then attack us."

"Oh dear." Lilo sighed as she pinched her eyebrows in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"Zan is someone who you can call…complicated. If she's doing what I think she's doing then there's no telling what she has in store for you two in the future."

"How so?"

"Like I said she's complicated. She tends to do things unorthodox from what people would normally do."

"Should we be worried?" Korrina asked.

"I doubt she would come find you too again early since she usually doesn't come around for a month but nonetheless be careful," Lilo warned them as they nodded.

"What about Sha and Shaya?"

"You don't need to worry about those two."

"Why?"

"Cause they're only assigned to do jobs. They're mercenaries/freelancers, it's how they make a living but that's a story for another time." Moni waved off.

"Penny?"

"Hmm?"

"Who attacked you?"

"Um…" Penny hesitated while trying not to reveal who Haku was.

"It was a teenage girl named Haku. She had long white hair and she uses knives as weapons. Also, she's a sadist and a little um…" Penny then blushed a bit remembering Haku's words.

"She's a little what?"

"I think it's better if you met her in person." She finished before her gaze aimed at the floor. They all looked to Ace for an answer but he shrugged his shoulders since he didn't know the answer.

"Anyway, she said she was there for Shu and Miku. I don't know why though she didn't tell me her reasons for doing it." Penny said.

"Someone's after my children?!" Sila shouted as water spiked up out of nowhere right behind her startling everyone.

"Sila calm down, think of a happy thoughts! Think OF HAPPY THOUGHTS!" Natsu shouted as he gripped her shoulders. Sila was about to attack until the images of the child versions of Shu and Miku entered her mind. Releasing a sigh she was holding, the water suddenly disappeared and her hair went back to normal.

"Better?"

"Better."

'She's scary' Ash, and Ursula thought.

"So this Haku character as far as we know is after those two for reasons unknown?" Lilo asked as Penny nodded. Lilo knew who Haku exactly was but it was too early to tell them or rather she would not want them to find out…especially Miku.

"I see."

"Don't worry Penny, we'll find her and beat her up easy peasy!" Moni exclaimed as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Sometimes I wonder where you get this rush of energy from..." Lilo sighed, shaking her head

"Thanks, Moni." Penny smiled at the energetic machine gunner.

"So…uh before I forget to ask..."

"What was that form that Shu was in?" Ash asked as Natsu and Sila frowned at this knowing they had to explain Shu's story.

"I was hoping to avoid that because in doing so…it would mean that you would have to know about Shu's past and how we adopted him," Sila said.

"Even though he isn't awake, we might as well tell them about it but…we rather wait for Shu and Miku to wake up to tell."

"Yeah, but we don't even know when they might wake up so-"

"I say we wait," Penny interjected, gaining everyone's attention.

"Why?" Ursula asked.

"Because it's not their place to tell us what had happened to Shu."

"I beg to differ," Ursula crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Since Shu looked like he was about to kill us, I think we have the right to know," Ursula said.

"Even so," Penny clenched the armrests like she was trying to crush an apple. "If they don't want to tell us then they don't have to."

"Penny, we don't what happened with Shu. I don't want my siblings to be put in another situation where he might actually kill us." Ursula retorted.

"I said no." Penny took a firm tone and stood up. "That's final Ursula."

"Who put you in charge all of a sudden? That idiot was about to kill us! KILL! What if that happens again? Right now, I don't care what you have to say."

"Tch." Penny crossed over to hers as her baleful gaze met hers.

"Back off." Ursula opened her hand, ready to summon her scythe.

"My thoughts exactly." Penny opened her hand. ready to summon hers as well. Before they could, Sila intervened, pulling the two girls apart.

"That's enough. Both of you stand down." Sila commanded. Both girls remained silent and hung their hands down.

"Okay, look we all have a difference of opinion but fighting each other won't get us anywhere." Ace said as he got off the wall and walked over towards the two.

"Ursula I get that you're worried about protecting those close to you but you can't rush them on the topic they don't want to talk about nor make accusations about something that you clearly don't know about." Ursula just frowned and turned her head away from him.

"And Penny, there was no need to go all ballistic like that. I know that you were trying to help but don't let words like that get to you. If you were in battle not only will you lose but you could end up dead." Penny swallowed a lump down her throat and shifted her gaze towards her feet.

"Look you two," Ace put a hand on their shoulders. "I know you both have your differences but we're all on the same topic and we're all worried. We'll be able to do whatever this thing is if we work together and try not to rip each other's throats off okay?" he asked them. Everyone except Lilo just looked at Ace in astonishment. One second he was scolding them and the next he was diffusing the situation between the two girls. Natsu and Sila couldn't help but smile at the adult bunny who was so different from the one they met all those years ago.

"You're right Ace. I'm sorry for going off like that Ursula."

"I'm sorry for making accusations….even though I like teasing Shu and as much as annoying he is….I do see him as a friend that needs help even though he won't admit," Ursula replied.

"Thank you."

"Okay, now that that's dealt with let's get back to the time problem thing?" Korrina asked.

"So saving Shu's story another day, what do we do about this time world stuff?" Skyla asked.

"And why do we have to do this? Why were we chosen for a job like this?" Ash asked.

"Well if you want all of time to be corrupted or erased and multiverse to be destroyed than sit back and wait for the end of the world," Moni said.

"Wait what do you mean the multiverse being destroyed?"

"If you don't stop these corrupted timelines from happening and restore history in those timelines than yes the multiverse will be destroyed," Lilo said grimly.

"How?"

"I'll let Gaia explain that part so here's my short version of it. If all timelines corrupted or not collide with each other, it will cause small wormholes to appear in every timeline out there to erase time itself until there is nothing left." She explained as all their faces grew pale. Ace, Natsu, Sila, and Moni stayed silent as they watched Lilo stand up.

"There's also the _'fallen'_ we have to worry about." Lilo added.

"Who's the _fallen_?" Penny asked.

"Those who have been wronged in their lives and been filled with nothing but hatred and despair. They were chosen by the goddess Delia." Skyla and Korrina eyes widened after hearing that name.

"Delia!?"

"But isn't that?"

"Yeah…..that's my mom," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm surprised you're okay with this," Lilo said wondering why he was taking it so casually.

"That's because I knew what mother would do after she left, but I don't why she is doing it. That was the one thing I could never figure out." Ash answered.

"The Fallen's mission is to destroy everything and make the world live in pain and suffering. They want people to feel how they felt." Lilo continued.

"So who are the _Fallen_? How do we know if they are _fallen_?" Ursula asked.

"They will have an emblem stamped into their bodies. As for who is part of the fallen that remains unanswered. As for how to enter different worlds and such, Gaia will explain that when you meet her."

"Now that those matters are out of the way, you all must understand what you are about to face in the future. I know that you didn't ask for this but you were all chosen for a reason, to protect not just the universe but the multiverse. So I ask you, please help me protect the world that I love so much." Lilo asked them as the room went silent.

Ash was the first to answer as he got up and smirked at the little vampire.

"I'm in."

"I'll help too," Skyla chimed.

"When do we start?" Korrina asked, ready to go.

"As boring as the world is, I like living in it so yeah you can count me in too," Ursula said as she got up off the ground.

"I'm not going to let someone destroy my home. I'll protect it to the very end." Penny said with determination.

"Let's jet." Ace said telling them that he was in.

"You can already count us in," Sila said as Natsu nodded. Lilo smiled knowing that she could count on all of them.

"Thank you." Now all they needed was Shu and Miku who were still asleep at the moment.

"So when do Shu and Miku wake up?" Korrina asked out of curiosity not before she noticed a cheshire cat like grin on Sila's face.

"Oh those two are doing more than sleeping, they are-"

"OW! Careful where you're walking dummy."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you the one walking around while trying to maintain extra weight on your back? No, I think not!"

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"No, I just said that I'm having trouble carrying you because my body still friggin hurts from our fight."

"That didn't answer my question dumb brain."

"Sorry Panda Killer."

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Neverrrr!"

"I swear I will choke you!"

"Try it and I wet your hair!" Everybody looked over the empty hallway until two figures were in view. They saw Shu who was up and about carrying Miku who was on his back with her head on his shoulder and her hair was loose instead of her classic pigtails. Turning their heads towards the others they saw everyone looking at them Miku climbed off Shu's back while the latter waved at them.

"Hey, guys." All of sudden both siblings were engulfed into Penny's arms as she held them both together.

"I'm so glad you two are okay." The siblings couldn't answer since both were gasping for air.

"P-P-Penny!"

"Too-! T-Tight!"

"Oh!" Penny quickly let go of the two and apologized. "Sorry."

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. You took your sweet time joining us now didn't you?" Shu and Miku turned their heads to Lilo.

"Hello to you too Lilo."

"Hi, Miss Lilo."

"Hello, child. And like I said no need for the formalities okay?"

"Sorry."

"What am I invisible to you?"

"Oh, Shu I didn't see you there. When did you get here?" Lilo faked surprised as everyone could see the tick marks appearing on Shu's head.

"I've been here the whole time you little—" he paused as he saw Natsu and Sila who he hasn't seen in a long time as did Miku.

"Mom! Dad!" he and Miku rushed over to the two. Natsu and Sila separated from each other before catching them. Shu in Sila's arms while Miku in Natsu's.

"Great to see you two again."

"Where you've guys been? Where did you go?"

"Did you see something new? Did you bring anything back?" Shu and Miku rapidly asked questions before Sila calmed them down.

"Easy you two. We've been to a bunch of places and saw a lot of new things. As bringing anything back no we did not." She answered them. They both deflated before Shu slouched to the floor and Miku slouched on his back as clouds of depression loomed over their heads.

"So close."

"There is always next time." They said in unison. Everyone looked at them bewilderment while Ace just smirked as Penny and Lilo sighed.

"But…we heard about what you two encountered at school and Lilo here just got done explaining the whole reason why you were attacked. Ace called us and told us you both were heavily injured, so we rushed right back and came as soon as possible." Natsu explained. Shu then looked at Ace blankly.

"This whole time you had a way to communicate with my parents and you never told me about it?"

"Hey, they only told me to use it for emergencies only, or the holidays." Ace answered casually.

"Okay, so then can you tell us about the attack from earlier?" Miku asked as she got off the ground and pulled her brother up with her. Lilo then nodded as explained the whole thing to the two siblings. After a few minutes, Shu and Miku were now silent as Lilo continued.

"I don't you didn't ask for this but I'm asking for your help to protect not just the world but the whole multiverse as well. If you do not want to partake on this path I understand since—" Lilo was interrupted when Shu slammed his right fist into his left palm, fire and water sparking against each other before dispersing.

"Bring on the Chaos." He had a feral grin on his face meaning he was excited.

"Let's do it," Miku spoke as well as she pulled her arm back and put them into a fist.

"I guess I was worried for naught, I thank you all for helping me," Lilo said. She looked out the window and saw that it was nightfall.

"I think you all should stay here for the night considering the time of day it is."

"Eh? Why not?" Shu said.

"Awesome! Sleepover!" Korrina shouted.

"So where do we wash our clothes? Skyla asked as she remembered everyone was still in their school clothes.

"Don't worry, there is a changing room up three floors above here. I will ask Roy to escort you there at once I find him."

"No need to search for me, madam." Everyone turned their heads to the new voice that came from above their heads. They saw a man hanging above the chandelier or more like sitting on it in a dangerous position.

"I'm right here," he said as he jumped down and landed beside her. He had yellow eyes and gray hair with black tips and bangs covering both sides of his face that reached down to his neck. He was wearing a white high collar button up dust coat with a black collared shirt underneath and dark blue pants with brown shoes. He had a belt buckle around his waist with two pouches. He also had some type of tear around his left shoulder which is stitched up showing the shirt and he had some type of logo with on his left sleeve. He was carrying a book and a staff with some type of dragon head up top.

"I thought I told you not to do that anymore."

"Hmmhmm, sorry but it's just too fun to ignore it," Roy said as he chuckled. Shu looked up at the chandelier and wondered how the young adult even got up there. Seeing the look on his face, Sila and Miku both stopped him before he could try it.

"Don't even think about it." They both said in unison.

"Aw come on, it looks fun it's not that dangerous. I mean look at Natsu he's already up there."

"What!?" Sila shouted as they all looked and saw her husband up on the thing sitting.

"Roy was right it is too much fun to ignore." Natsu said excitedly.

"Dad!"

"Natsu get back down here now!" Mika and Sila shouted.

"Sorry, Sila I can't especially since Shu's doing it."

"This is awesome!" Shu shouted as he pumped his fists in the air in excitement. Everyone looked at Shu before looking over to the spot he was supposedly at only to see nothing but thin air.

"Wow like father like son." Lilo looked at them in blankly before walking back to Roy.

"Roy please escort them to the dressing room and give them new sets of clothes, Moni I need you to come with me for a second."

"As you wish milady." Roy bowed.

"Aye sis." They both responded as she walked out of the room with Moni following behind.

"Everyone please follow me to your guest rooms and the changing room." Roy announced as he turned around and started walking in the opposite direction of where Lilo and Moni went and up the steps.

"Natsu! Shu! Come on otherwise you'll get left behind!" Sila shouted as her, Penny, Miku and Ace were the only ones left in the room.

"Aw."

"Alright we're coming down." Natsu said as he and Shu jumped off the chandelier and landed in front of them.

"Where did everybody go?" Shu asked as he noticed a few others missing.

"Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula went with Roy to the changing rooms as for Moni and Lilo I don't know." Penny answered.

"Alright then to the changing rooms." Shu shouted as he ran…..in the wrong direction.

"Uh Shu, it's this way." Ace redirected as he pointed the other way.

"I knew that." Shu said as he ran by them.

"Dumb brain." Miku muttered as she walked off to stop her brother from breaking something. Everyone behind them just laughed at her words before following to meet up with the others.


	5. Sleepover and Soul Fragment

**Shu: Whoa…..where the heck are we?**

 **Miku: Relax dumb brain.**

 **Shu: What? Do YOU know where we are?**

 **Miku: I do.**

 **Shu: Oh really?**

 **Miku: Yes really**

 **Shu: Then where are we?**

 **Miku:…**

 **Shu: Hah you don't know!**

 **Miku: Of course I do idiot, I just can't…..explain it.**

 **Shu: You have no clue, do you?**

 **Miku: No.**

 **Penny: Okay everybody please calm down.**

 **Lilo: Don't waste your breath child, these two morons will bark louder than any dog in the world.**

 **Ursula: Ha! Yeah you could put duct tape on their mouths and you can still hear them.**

 **Shu: Really?**

 **Miku: Do you have to insult us every chance you get?**

 **Lilo and Ursula: Yep!**

 ***Shu and Miku groaned at them***

 **Skyla: Ursula enough.**

 **Korrina: You really need to learn when to not provoke them Ursy.**

 **Ash: Actually it's Shu they both like to provoke the most. *he pointed out***

 **Ursula: Which makes it so fun.**

 **Ace: Okay everyone before we get off topic, let's review what had happened.**

 **Penny: Right. So we talked about how dangerous the world is in and who we fought back at school.**

 **Moni: Not to mention you and Twin-curls there had a slight disagreement.**

 **Penny:…..**

 **Ursula:….**

 **Ash: Yeah Moni I don't think anyone needed a reminder of that. *he looked at her blankly***

 **Moni: Yeah but it's what happened.**

 **Shu: Wait, you two had an argument?**

 **Miku: Now that's new. Usually that's mine and Shu's thing.**

 **Ace: Afterwards, you two made up and Lilo continued explaining our roles in this before asking us to fight.**

 **Roy: And now you're all staying for the night. This should be interesting.**

 **Natsu: I think that's enough info to give for our first recap.**

 **Sila: I agree.**

 **Shu: Wait seriously what happened between you two? *pointing to both Penny and Ursula***

 **Penny: Um…..**

 **Ursula: That isn't any of your business.**

 **Shu: It kinda is when I see my friend and sister both with troubled expressions on their faces.**

 **Natsu: Shu.**

 **Shu: But I won't pry into it. IF you need to talk about it we're all here for you, no rush.**

 **Penny: Thank you.**

 **Ursula: And I don't get the same thing?**

 **Shu: I probably be the last person you talk to.**

 **Ursula: That's so true.**

 **Sila: Okay I believe we spent too much time in here so…**

 **Shu: Up next: Chapter 5!**

Shu, Miku, Penny and Ace had caught up with the others to the dressing room as did Natsu and Sila. As they walked they noticed that most of the rooms in the Blood household were empty and only had a bed in it.

"Hey Roy."

"Yes?"

"How many people live here? I haven't been back in this house for a long time." Shu asked.

"Neither have we." Penny added referring to her and Miku.

"Besides madam Lilo and madam Moni and me, there is Ron, Rae, Suguha and Kazuto." Roy explained as they walked down the hallway.

"So that means…."

"The rest of these rooms are…

"Empty." Ash finished.

"Holy Buttersocks, you live in an empty mansion!" Shu shouted as he flung his arms into the air nearly missing Miku and Ace. "It's not empty, there's just a few of us that live here and this place is rather huge."

"Its empty." Miku deadpanned while Roy sighed knowing that that would be her answer.

"Yes, it is indeed empty." He sighed in annoyance. "HA you admit-BONK!—ow!" Shu was cut off by his mother as she planted a fist on his head knocking him down to the ground.

"Enough you two, we're guests in someone's house so please show some respect!" she slightly scolded her children who mumbled the words sorry and kept walking. Sila didn't have much trouble with Penny and Ace as she did with them, Penny always curious about new things and always wants to help out as for Ace well….he's kinda like an older brother to everyone.

"I hate it when she does that." Shu mumbled as he got off the floor.

"Well if you had kept your mouth shut then you wouldn't be in trouble, now would you?" Miku teased knowing it would annoy him and she was right as soon as she saw tick marks form on her brother's head. "I hate you." he said. Miku pulled his cheek and smirked. "Yeah Yeah hate you too dumb brain." She said as she released him.

"Okay everyone we have arrived at the changing room, so go ahead and pick out any outfit you like to wear and place your school clothes which need to be wash in the basket on the way out."

"Wait, it's nightfall and none of have our pjs or regular clothes to wear-aaaaaaaannnnnddd you have them, don't you?" Shu said as he talked to Roy and then turned his head to Lilo and Moni who walked in after Roy announced their arrival.

"Precisely."

"Yep!" Lilo and Moni said in unison as Lilo help up a box with her telekinesis magic before setting it down into the chaning room.

"How do you have our clothes?" Korrina asked the little vampire.

"We had Roy go and summon your stuff while we were talking earlier."

"But how did you? You know what never mind." Ash said as he let go of the subject.

"All right, ladies into the changing room boys you wait out here." Sila announced as she walked in the room with Skyla, Korrina, Ursula, Penny and Miku leaving the boys alone with Lilo and Moni.

"Um are you two going to change?" Ash asked.

"We already did." Lilo answered as she and Moni were in the pajamas, the former wearing a purple and white striped nightgown while the latter wore long red pants and black sleeveless shirt.

"When did you- you know what I'll just stop asking." Ash said as he sighed in exhaustion. "So how come we have to wait out here, can't we just dress in the same room as girls?" Shu asked.

"No. It is an invasion of privacy." Lilo answered.

"I thought invasion of privacy was related to secrets."

"Yes but would you walk in on someone while changing?"

"Heck no. That would make me a pervert." He shouted frantically.

"I'm only asking because of the time where me and- mph!" Faster than the eye could see, Miku who was wearing a white shirt with headphones design on the back and front and tortoise shorts sped out of the room and clamped a hand over Shu's mouth.

"Heh heh, sorry Shu's still a little disoriented from the fight so uh, I'm going to borrow him for a few seconds okay!? Okay!" She said quickly before pulling her brother out of the room and into another one.

"What was that all about?" They then heard a resounding bonk echo the halls.

"Beats me. Hey ace did something happen between the two while we were out back then?" Natsu asked also curious.

"I'm just as curious as you are. Those two always do something out of the ordinary when Penny and I aren't around. Speaking of Penny….." Ace trailed as he saw the orange haired girl walk out of the room wearing a grey t-shirt and green pants with nuts and dolts designs all over.

"Nice PJs." Natsu commented.

"Thank you." Penny replied she then noticed that neither Shu or Miku were in the room.

"Miku exited the room and grabbed Shu on the way out." Ace answering Penny's thoughts.

"Why?"

"Beats me." Ash shrugged his shoulders in response.

"We are back." Shu said.

"Nice bump." Moni giggled as she pointed at Shu's head.

"Yeah stings like heck." Shu explained wincing a bit as Miku pushed it back down.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing important." Shu said as he then looked at Penny's pajamas before complimenting her. "Nice Pajamas Penny, they totally fit your character."

"Thanks." Penny mumbled while looking away from not wanting to show her red cheeks. The rest of girls came out of the room with Skyla wearing blue shorts and top with a propeller in the front and on the back spinning. Korrina wore a sleeveless white top exposing her midriff and shorts with low knee socks, and Ursula had on black and pink plaid pants and short sleeve shirt with a giant pink bow design in the back.

"Where's mom?"

"I'm right here." Sila answered as she came out wearing a lavender sleeveless top and long black pants. "Alright boys it's your turn." She said as she motioned hand towards the room. Instead going in, they all nodded their heads in disagreement.

"No thanks."

"I'm good. Yeah and my pjs are at home since I really only have one pair of pjs…" Shu trailed off before looking at his mother in disbelief who was carrying a fresh set of pjs for him to wear.

"Don't tell me you….."

"Got you different pairs of pajamas while you were out like a nightlight? Yes, yes I did." Sila answered with a sweet smile as her own aura flared behind her scaring everyone in the room.

"Miku…"

"She did the same thing with me."

"Wait a second, how come dad gets to wear one outfit while we have to wear a bunch?" shu asked pointing fingers at Natsu.

"Because I prefer to wear one outfit and so does your mother but she wants you two to not pick up our old habits." He explained.

"Now do you want to be a good boy and wear one of your new pajamas or….do I have to give you **that** for punishment?" Sila said as Shu and Miku shivered at her words. The latter unconsciously shaking her legs.

"Just do it okay, j-j-just do it." Miku whispered so only Shu, Natsu and Sila could hear.

"I'll try on my new pajamas." He grumbled a bit as he walked over to her and grab the clothes out of her arms.

"There we go, now don't take too long." She smiled in appreciation before patting his head as he walked off.

"I know I'm going."

"Ash." Sila called.

"Oh right my bad." He shouted before running after Shu.

"I can't change yet, I got to check our house and make sure it's locked since a certain sorcerer managed to break in." Ace said referring to Roy.

"Don't worry, I made sure everything was put back the way it was. I summoned the clothes from outside the house after all."

"Heh alright as long as you locked it which reminds me Natsu, Sila can I borrow you two for a sec?" Ace asked as he walked out of the hallway leaving everyone in curiosity before the said two dragon slayers followed the rabbit.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I found this inside Shu's room. Right after I got back home, someone was in the house and they left that note inside his room. I don't know why but I wanted to give it to him asap." Ace explained as he handed the note to Natsu. The parents inspected the note trying to find anything weird about until they both of their noses got a scent of ….cherry blossom?

"Who smells like cherry blossom and pinewood?" as soon as Natsu said that something came into the room and snatched it out of his hands. All three of them blinked before realizing that the note was gone and looked over to who had it….Shu.

"Uh Shu? You didn't have to snatch it out of his hands da know?" Ace asked but he didn't receive an answer. As he was about to speak, Sila stopped him as she pointed to Shu's body. He was shaking, and not with fear but with anger. They could see that his feet were quietly burning the floor as sizzling was heard from where he was standing. He opened the letter that was addressed to him and quickly skimmed through it before clutching the paper and crumbling it all up before tossing it aside.

"Shu."

"Sorry mom, dad, I just…." He tried to speak but he was panting as if he was trying not to have an outburst and explode right now. His breathing was erratic and Shu felt like he could explode any minute. As he did he walked away from them and into the direction of where the others were at.

"What was that about?" Ace asked confused on Shu's sudden outburst although Natsu and Sila had a feeling that they knew what was going on. Shu rarely gets angry and the only times he does is when someone hurts his family or….them. As they walked back to the room, they were met with faces on confusion and worry.

"Mom, what's wrong with brother?" Miku asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He came in here looking all angry or quiet. When we asked him what's wrong he said he didn't want to talk about and continued walking." She explained.

"I tried to get him out of it by making a comment since I know it usually annoys him." Ursula added.

"But.." Sila voiced out.

"He just walked off….that's the first time he just ignored me." Ursula finished slightly frowning at the fact that her friend was mad. She may never say aloud but she did care for the idiotic teenager.

"It's also the first time I've seen him angry. He's never angry." Skyla said worried.

"What about from school?" Ash asked.

"I mean without the need to go berserk." Korrina clarified to him.

"Oh."

"Where's Penny?" Natsu asked as he didn't see the orange-haired girl around when they entered the room.

"She went to calm him down. Hopefully Shu doesn't blow up at her." Miku said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Okay, how bout we all go downstairs, Lilo you don't mind if I make dinner for the night do you?" Sila asked the little vampire.

"Not at all, Sila."

"Good."

"But what about Shu and Penny?"

"Give them some time. Right now I want my son to calm down and if anyone can keep him calm it's her and Miku." She said startling her daughter who turned her head away blushing.

"I-I don't care about h-him." She muttered only to be patted on the head.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. Come on down the steps we go."

"Yes food!"

"Race ya to the bottom."

"Ash! Korrina! No running in the house!" Skyla shouted as she chased after them.

"Sometimes I wonder how those two get excited over the smallest things." Ursula sighed as she walked out as Ace followed her silently chuckling. Once it was just her and her parents Miku frowned as she looked in the direction where Shu and Penny went worried about them.

"I'll stay here and wait for them. You guys go on ahead." Natsu said. Miku was about to speak but Sila placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Getting the message Miku silently nodded before walking out of the room until Natsu's voice stopped her.

"We know you're worried Miku but he'll be fine okay?" he said.

"….Okay." she replied before leaving. Sila then turned to Natsu. "Make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt himself." She told him before walking down the steps with Miku leaving him alone. Natsu sighed to himself before took the note that was crumbled up from earlier and unfold it and read the letter that was given to Shu.

* * *

Speaking of which, the said dragon slayer was out on the roof of the mansion sitting down in a fetal position as he gazed up at the starry sky. He was thinking about his old life with the two people he thought he could call his siblings, it pained him to think about it. He thought they cared for him but they didn't….just like his dead parents.

Before he could think any further he heard quiet footsteps from below, he already knew who it was. Only a few people know where he would go when he needed to be isolated.

"Shu." Shu didn't even turn his head around to who called him.

"Penny." The said girl came out of the shadows and onto the balcony and approached his side before sitting down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just a little sore from that fight that's all." He told her a with a forced smile.

"Shu, don't lie to me. I know something's bothering you." he sighed knowing that she was completely right.

"I can't really hide anything from you can I, with Ace he always knows and Miku she'll pretty much bug me about it until I answer her but unlike them….you'll be with me every time watching my movements making sure I don't do something stupid.." he laughed at himself dryly. Penny just sat there watching him with sad eyes.

"I….I was thinking back to when I had siblings before you guys and before Natsu and Sila, they were the only people who looked out for me since most of the village ignored and neglected me. I had two of them….their names were Ayaka and Darian. I met them when I was in the orphanage at the time…they found me in the forest when a group of kids decided to trick me into playing hide and seek when really it was hiding myself in the forest never to be found." Shu explained as he gazed at the bright crescent moon.

Penny sat there quietly listening to him as he talked about his time in Oakwood. She heard that Natsu and Sila had adopted him but she never really knew what his life was like before he met her. "For a year, they took care of me like a real family, we were all orphans and no one really like us so we had to do a lot of stealing in order to make a living. Well mostly Darian, Ayaka stayed with me so I would never be alone, she was like an older sister to me but she could also be a mother hen at times." He chuckled a bit remembering Ayaka's scolding whenever he did something that scared her.

"Then came the day of the massacre." Penny suddenly felt like she couldn't breath as Shu's voice went from happy and cheerful to cold and empty.

"I don't remember what happened but a group of I think mercenaries or something, came by the village and killed everyone that lived there. The three of us escaped and moved through the alleys to avoid being detected once outside we saw our home burned up in flames and endless bodies laid out all over the place." Penny couldn't help but bring hand to her mouth as Shu talked about a dark part of his past.

"Then after I turned around, I was suddenly knocked to the ground and lost consciousness but before I did….I saw something I never thought would happen but it did….Darian was holding a shovel when I blacked out.

"He knocked me out…when I came to they both were gone, I think Aya was the one who set me down…I remember hearing a few of her words when I came to but other than that….they both left me in the forest and it wasn't long until Natsu and Sila found me." He finished as his head landed on his knees not really caring about it anymore. Penny was angry, well that was an understatement, she's furious. " _This is unbelievable. Two people my brother trusted had protect him like their own for a year and then all of a sudden they just leave him behind!? I swear if I ever meet Aya and Darian, I'll make them wish they hadn't."_ Penny then turned her attention back to Shu who was gripping his knees in anger.

"I hate them…I hate my bio parents for abusing and abandoning me, and I hate Aya and Darian for pretending to care for me and then abandon me in the end. I felt betrayed when my bio parents gave me away but…" he trailed off. He gripped his knees even tighter and bit his lip drawing blood as it flowed down his chin.

"It hurt even more when they Ayaka and Darian pretend to be a family to me and leave anyway." He finished. Penny wanted to comfort him but she wasn't sure if it would help him or set him off. Instead she just decided to wing it and inched herself closer to him and sat on her knees and hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his frame and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Shu. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know I can't do anything to change the past but I do know this…" she trailed off as she tightened her hold on him.

"You're not alone, not anymore. You got me, Natsu, Sila, Miku, Ace, Lilo and others now to feel less lonely and more like you belong somewhere. No matter what happens, Shu….I won't leave you alone…ever." She finished as she turned him around only to see him give her a sad smile.

"Thanks Penny, that means a lot." She was right, he didn't need to worry about them. He has a new and family now and they won't abandon or make him feel unwanted again.

"Oh dear, it appears you're bleeding from your lip." Penny said as she cupped his cheek and wipe away the blood off his chin with her thumb.

"Oh, right sorry about that. I guess was too mad on the topic that I was paying attention." He said sheepishly as he smiled at her. Penny giggled at him before standing up.

"Come on, everyone's downstairs waiting for dinner." She held out her hand to him. He grinned as grab her hand and pulled himself up. They both slid off the roof and back onto the balcony into the room and met up with Natsu. Once he saw a smile on Shu's face he knew that Penny handled the situation pretty well and didn't need to ask him about it.

As they walked downstairs they found the others in the living room sitting down waiting for dinner while Natus headed off to the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Moni called out to them.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah I'm all set. So what are you guys doing?"

"Your mother is making dinner while Moni is deciding what game we should be playing." Lilo explained to the two as they both paled when she mentioned that.

 _"Oh dear."_

 _"OH no!"_ Penny and Shu thought as they both looked at the machine gun girl who was grinning at them. Let's just say when it comes to playing games with Moni….it involves physical pain for her enjoyment.

"Wait a second you're letting Moni pick the game?" Shu asked her while Moni looked at him in with a pout on her face.

"Why is that a problem?"

"I don't mean to be rude but um can we let someone else decide what game we should play?" she politely asked.

"No kidding. Last time we let Moni pick we all played Bullets and Missiles her as the shooter and me, Miku, Ash, Ursula, and Penny as the run around targets." Shu said.

"Yeah, my tushie still hurts from the bullets she fired at me." Miku rubbed her butt on instinct, she also had got her butt spanked by Sila that day, her and Shu for reasons unknown but that's for another time.

"And my body's still sore from all the rockets that exploded." Ash said as he rubbed his arms.

Moni pouted at them and crossed her arms as she turned her head away from them. "Hmph. Well it's not my fault that you guys have faint bruises and can't handle a few missiles and bullets, you won't stay still and take it like champs."

"What kind of game where someone shoots bullets and rockets would want to make us stay still?" Ursula sweatdropped.

"Whatever. You guys are such babies."

"We don't feel like dying!" Ash shouted.

"Okay no bullets and missiles, hmm." Korrina was thinking about what game they should play.

"Oh what about truth or dare?"

"Pass." Ace said.

"NO thanks." Shu said.

"Yeah I don't feel so good about that game." Penny added.

"Monopoly?"

"HELL NO!" Natsu and Sila shouted from the kitchen.

"I agree. That game is so complicated, not to mention it ruins friendships. At least that's what I heard." Ace added.

"I thought that was UNO?" Miku asked.

"UNO gives everyone rage issues." Skyla said.

"I got it!" Shu startling the others at his outburst.

"Resident Evil 7 Biohazard." Everyone looked at Shu like he was crazy as his mother came out of the kitchen and pinched his ear…hard.

"Owowowowow."

"Didn't I tell you not to play that game?"

"No, well yes but not directly so….technically you did not." He answered her looking down. Natsu peeked his head out the kitchen some time ago and could only sighed at his son's soon to be demise as Sila's aura suddenly flowed around her scaring everyone in the room.

"Technically you say?" she seethed quietly sending shivers down Shu's spine.

"I didn't play the game at all when you told me not to…..I only played the demo version of it so again, it's not the complete game." Shu said only making it worse as her hair started flowing scaring him even more. Everyone except Lilo, Ace, and Natsu hid behind the furniture while Penny stayed with Shu about to step in front of him until Sila sighed in defeat.

"You're not wrong."

"I-I'm not?"

"He's not!?" Penny asked.

"HE's NOT!?" the rest shouted in disbelief.

"I did tell him not to play that game over the phone when we away and although he **_did_** disobey me, at the same time he didn't and played the 'demo' version and not the game itself. And he was suggesting that everyone plays it so…." She sighed in defeat.

"He's not wrong." Ace finished as a tick mark appeared on Sila's forehead.

"Yes."

"Does this mean we can?"

"Yes, you can."

"Yes! Thank you!" Shu shouted in victory as he hugged his mother tightly who grumbled in annoyance.

"Hehhehheh, someone's mad that they lost an argument." Natsu said with a smug grin on his face as he walked back into the kitchen. Sila just ignored him and patted her son on the head as she couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

"So when's dinner?" Penny asked.

"Oh right now, everybody head to the dining room." Sila cheered as she walked back to the kitchen leaving the others.

"Sila's scary." Korrina voiced out.

"Scary? You should see her when she's actually angry." Shu said.

"I…..rather not. I would prefer it if I wasn't drowned to the death at the bottom of the ocean." Ursula said as she thought about the female dragonslayer. She shivered as she thought about how Sila would react if truly angered.

They all went in and had dinner, Sila and Natsu cooked up some the table was filled with laughs, and small arguments. But other than that, everyone enjoyed dinner.

"Oh that was good." Miku says before her head collapses on the table. "I'm stuffed." Penny chuckled at her sister as she took her and MIku's plate and gave it to Sila who was washing dishes. Korrina looked at the time and saw that it was about 10:00.

"Come on guys, the night's still young let's go play some Resident Evil." Korrina cheered as she ran out of the dining room into the living room dragging Ash with her.

"I suppose I could have a little fun before getting sleep." Ursula said while Skyla giggled at her. "You just wanna see how scary Resident Evil is don't you?" she asked her. "Let's just go." Ursula dismissed not wanting to get teased knowing that Sky was completely right.

"What about you Shu?" Penny asked only to receive silence. As she looked over to him, she found him sleeping with his head in his arms and heard soft snores come from his mouth. "That's the second time he fell asleep today." Miku said. "Is he okay?" Natsu asked as he nudged Shu a bit to wake him up but nothing happened.

"I don't know. Maybe he's just really tired or something, whatever the case is." Miku said as she stood up. "I'm heading to the living room, wake the dumb brain up." She mumbled heading out leaving behind the others.

Moni shot out of her seat and grabbed Lilo running to the living room. "Come on sis, I wanna go see everyone get freakin scared over this game." She cheered dragging a blankly looking Lilo.

"Let me go sis." Her words were denied as they left the room.

"I'm kind of curious on how this night's gonna end." Ace mumbled to himself as he followed Miku leaving the rest.

"So, what about Shu?" Penny asked.

"Let him rest."

"So, what did you two talk about?" Sila asked. Penny was unsure if she should tell them since from how Shu sounded during their conversation.

"Well…um…" Penny went on and explained to the two about how Shu talked to her of his previous life and his emotions towards them. She paused a few times but kept composure and kept talking, Sila and Natsu were both silent the entire time.

"After that…we came in here." She finished not looking at them and focused her attention on Shu. She suddenly felt Natsu's hand ruffle her hair.

"Thanks for looking out him." Natsu said as he ruffled her hair a bit more.

"Mmhmm, thank you for being there." Sila added.

"Oh no its nothing. I'm sure Miku and Ace would've done the same thing."

"Maybe but Shu likes to keep things to himself when it's his problem. Like a certain someone I know." Sila teased as she looked at Natsu.

"Whatever you say." He waved off as he stood up and took the last of the plates.

"I wonder what Shu's dreaming about." Penny wondered as she ruffled her little brother's hair smiling at the contempt on his face. As she went into the room with the others, Sila looked at Shu wondering what he was dreaming about since he just suddenly snored earlier and none of them heard it.

"Why are you asleep sweetie?" she whispered to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

 **Shu's Mindscape:**

Shu found himself in a weird blank white void. He didn't know how he got here or why he is here but he did know that he needed to figure out why.

"This is starting to become a habit, that's the second time I fell asleep today and it's not out of sleep deprivation." He deducted as he talked to himself forgetting that no one was around until…

"Welcome young dragon" Shu yelped a bit from the unknown voice that talked to him. As he turned around he spotted a…..weird looking tree. There was a piano at the base of the tree and it looked brand new. Wait….Why is there a piano here?

"It seems that you are able to enter this world as well." Shu turned his head around and saw two figures in front of him. He saw a teenage girl wearing a white samurai kimono with red threads and blue hakama. Right behind her was a stickman 3d-like figure wearing a mask wearing the same kimono except of blue hakama it had purple hakama.

 _"Who is this girl? Who are these people?"_

"No need to fear us young dragon. We are not here to harm you." The teenage girl spoke reassuring him but instead he freaked out.

"Holy Cow! You read my mind!" Shu shouted as he comically pointed at the duo only to receive a smack on the head.

The teenage girl hit him with her fan that she got from who knows where.

"Ow!" Shu laid on the ground with the bump on his head releasing steam.

"If you are done fooling around, I shall introduce myself." she said annoyed at him as he got up and rubbed his head.

"My name is Celia and this is my brother Yuuma." The said girl introduces themselves to Shu who looked at them before introducing himself.

"Well then, I'm—"

"I know who you are Shu Heller." Celia interrupted him. On edge now, Shu backed up a bit before getting into a fighting stance.

"Okay, now I'm mad. Who the hell are you two? Why am I here? and what the heck is going on?" he asked furiously. Yuuma was about to move forward and knock him out but Celia held out her fan and shook her head preventing him from doing so.

"No need Yuuma. I expected his reaction to be like this therefore I shall explain ourselves. Leave us." She explained to the tall figure. Yuuma nodded his head in acceptance and stood down before disappearing into the shadows.

"I will answer your questions but you must remain patient."

"What for?!"

"You need to know who we are and why we are here. Your set of questions will remain unanswered until I finish my explanation understand?" Celia asked sternly. Shu wanted to go over and fight the two head on but he thought about it and knew that he would instantly get knockout without even trying. He was also curious as to who these two were. So he sighed in reluctance before walking over to them.

He stopped in front of her before sitting down and crossed his arms. "Okay." He replied.

"Good." Celia sat in front of him on her knees with her fan in her lap while Yuuma stayed where he was at.

"Now let's see where do I began….."

"Okay, Shu I am what you call a Soul Fragment."

"Soul Fragment?"

"Soul Fragments are broken pieces of the originals that have been scattered across the globe or dimensions and have settled inside one's mind set."

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"You said originals? Does that mean they were two souls?

"No there was only one original, her name is Alice. She was a sweet little girl who had a loving brother and loved playing music. They were both orphans since they had no parents but the brother was old enough to take care of her on his own." Celia smiled.

"Sounds like she has it pretty good." Shu said. He then noticed Celia's smile form into a frown as she lowered her head.

"It does, doesn't it? Unfortunately, she could not have it for very long. One day she became ill….very ill. Her brother had try to take her to some doctors and few hospitals but it was pointless. Some wouldn't even help them while others did not have any medicine to help her."

"The older brother decided to take care of her since no one else would. Everyday he spent all his time with her caring for and treating as the best he could. Even though he knew she was going to die….he stayed with her making sure that her last memories of their time together were wonderful." Celia smiled sadly as her hair shadowed her eyes but Shu could smell her tears as she tried to hide it.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Let me finish." She sighed as wiping away her tears.

"When her time was about to…come, someone stop by and came to the older brother and gave him an offer."

"Wait what was the older brother's name?"

"Hans."

"They offered him that they can save his sister but in order to do so…"

"…..he would have to work for them?"

"No. it was something else." Celia finished as she started to remember pieces of the incident that day before she clutched her head in pain.

"You okay?" Shu asked.

"I'm fine…just a minor headache from trying to remember as much as I can." She reassured him. _'Even though I don't want to.'_ She thought to herself.

"Okay but don't push yourself….like my mom said things take time and trying to force your head to remember the past isn't healthy." Shu stated.

"I'll remember that."

"So do you know who came to the house that day, wait how do you remember what happened to Alice?" he asked.

"Still confused?"

"A little. Just on the memories stuff but everything else I got." He said.

"Okay, I said earlier that I was a fragment. I'm part of Alice's soul that was split itself apart from not too long ago."

"Her soul?"

"When her soul split apart, so did her mind. Her mind was shattered into fragments and split itself away from the original to be protected. We also developed our own emotions and attitudes depending on which parts of her mind were separated." She explained.

"That's messed up. Splitting yourself apart is like…..trying to take away your emotions, actions, you know things that make us who we are." Shu gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fists.

"And the fact that she was forced to do it makes me think whoever did it is sick and twisted." Shu's magic started to leak as the ground beneath him started cracking from the pressure and he was starting to breath irregularly.

"Shu…calm down." Celia said softly somehow bringing Shu out of his anger as the said dragon slayer blinked twice before he realized he was in the same place.

"What happened?"

"You're magic started to leak and was breaking the mindscape. If I hadn't stop you….."

"Sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"Wait shouldn't we see some fire or water around here since I was heating up?"

"Look beneath you." Shu did what he was told and his eyes widened a bit at the cracked ground beneath them. "What the?"

"Shu you were leaking out chaos magic instead of fire magic."

"What why?"

"Shu….how long has it been since you used your element?"

"Um….."

"Exactly. Because of what had happened at school when you went into a rage state your container was wavering, it was unstable."

"Unstable?"

"Allow me to help you understand." Celia said before she waved her hand out in front of them showing different color orbs of magic. One was with fire, one water and the last was chaos. "Take a look at this, this is your original element in the center and these two spots on both sides rotating around it are your added elements." She explained making Shu look at her in confusion.

"How the heck do you know all of this?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked as he thought about before shaking his head no.

"Dragon slayers used their natural element to keep the flow of their magic intact and in balance, when they gain a new element in their body that magic responds to your container naturally and reacts as if it was a new substance added to your body." She finished.

"However.." Shu turned to her as she paused.

"There is a flaw in this area. It involves all three of your elements acting wild." She finished while Shu inspected the center orb where spikes were coming out all over and it was acting very strange.

"Why is the center orb acting crazy?" he asked interrupting her, earning a slap to the back of his head.

"Ouch." "Please refrain from talking when I'm explaining something child." She said annoyingly.

"Child! I'm 17 years old and so are you." he retorted while she ignored him and continued.

"That's your original element. You've been using your side elements so much ignoring the flow of your container. When a natural element is unused for so long it starts to become unbalance and it gets fractured."

"Fractured?"

"At school it affected your emotions, your dragon state and your magic—"

"Wait, what happened at school?"

Celia could only frown at him, she forgot that he could not remember anything from what happened and from the looks of it, he probably didn't know because his sister didn't talk to him about it. She saw what was going through his head but couldn't do anything at the time.

"Did anyone tell you?"

"Well no but I got these weird looks. When I ask Ursula she pretty much moved on to a different topic avoiding the question, so I ask Penny and Miku but…."

"But…"

"Penny looked at me in worry and guilt while Miku stayed quiet and walked off. As for my parents…I haven't asked them yet."

"*Sigh*, Shu let me tell you what happened." Celia said as she showed memories of what had happened at school. The attacks…..Daisy the woman they met and then…what Shu saw next filled his mind with dread. He saw Miku dying in front of him before he erupted and lost control of himself leading up to fighting his friends and almost killing them.

"I can't believe…I….did all of that." He said quietly as he took a step back. He then looked at his hands that were tremendously shaking from the information, in fact his whole body was trembling with fear. That person who was filled with so much hatred and malice…..was him. Not only that but he attacked his friends and family in blind rage and he could've….killed them.

 _"Too **bad they're all still alive.** " He stiffened at the voice in his head. It didn't sound male it sounded like a woman. "_But you're here…..so who's…" He said as he looked at Celia who looked at him in confusion before realizing who he was talking about.

 _'No she can't come out here. Shu can't know about her, not yet. I need to calm him down before she's completely awakened.'_ Celia thought as she turned her attention to Shu was still trembling. As she crouched down, she noticed he was looking at his hands as if they were stained with his friends and families blood. His breathing was starting to become erratic and his eyes were becoming hollow.

"Is that…..why….i couldn't remember anything…because I couldn't control my…..emotions?" he said as he continued to look at the 'blood' in his hands. Celia proceeded to get Shu out of his state.

"Shu! Shu! Wake up, it's not real okay! There's no blood!" Celia said as she shook him by the shoulders but it didn't work. He started whimpering as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and huddled himself inwards losing feeling in his legs as he collapsed on his knees thinking he couldn't escape his madness.

"Please…make…it stop….make the voices leave…" he whimpered as tears started falling down his face.

"Shu." Celia didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to comfort someone nor has she needed to be the one comforted by others. She was about to do something else until a certain memory came to her mind as she blinked.

 ** _Few Years Ago_**

 _Alice was crying as she moved around in her bed. She was having a nightmare about her parents' death and she could do nothing but watch them die as they bleed out. She felt so helpless in her life even though it was a dream it still felt so real. As she was crying, she didn't notice that the door opened or that her older brother Hans entered the room._

 _"What's the matter Alice?" Hans asked as he sat on the bed. Alice looked at him with tears in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his stomach and cried. "Big brother, *sob* *sob* Mommy and Daddy….they were…..*sob*" She tried to speak but she was too scared to say anything in fear of him leaving her._

 _"Shh, Shh, it's okay. It's okay." Hans said soothingly._

 _"I saw Mommy and Daddy…..I was on the sidewalk and…..when I saw the car….I-I-I…" Alice couldn't speak anymore as she collapsed into her brother's arms once more. Hans knew what she was dreaming about…..he had it too and just like her he felt helpless about their parents. He made a promise to them that no matter what he would protect and take care of his little sister._

 _"Please…..don't leave….don't leave me too." Alice tightened her arms around him afraid he'll disappear from her in any second._

 _"I won't leave you Alice, I promise." Hans tightened his hold on her as well as she relaxed in his arms before both siblings fell to sleep holding each other in warmth._

 **Present:**

Celia pulled Shu into a hug as he cried into her chest. "Shu, calm down. There's no one here but us okay?" She said soothingly.

"B-But….t-they…..I-I-I…..they said…..*pant*" Shu couldn't say anything as his body was wracked with guilt and fear.

"It's okay. Shh." Celia shushed him as she held him in place with one arm and petted his hair with the other, if anything she was trying to give him comfort the best she could. She'd just hope it was enough to calm him down.

Moments later she felt soft breathing against her chest as she looked down and saw that her dragon host sleeping. She laid his head against her lap as she petted his hair giving comfort trying to keep his nightmares at bay.

She sighed to herself as she realized that everyone in the real world had kept the truth from him about his recent rampage. She knew all about his rampage when he was little too…..she looked through his memories to get to know her host better only to find out that he had a rough childhood for the first few years before changing into the teenage boy she met.

She also needed to tell him that her sisters or the other parts of Alice's soul were nearby well one of them was. There was one sleeping within Miku and the last one….well she did not want think about who her younger sister was paired with. She knew who it was but she would wait until after…..after they both knew who they were.

"It's gonna be long road up ahead, I just hope you and your sister are ready for it when that time comes." Celia said as she looked up at the dark night sky. Even though it was a mindscape, the place was still able to become whatever she wanted. The only way the place would change is if he went insane again.

"Yuuma." She called as her brother's featureless husk appeared from the shadows in front of the two. "Any changes on the Forgotten Hourglass?" she received a no head shake from him and sighed. "Okay at least that's still intact. If anything happens to it let me know immediately." She told him sternly as he nodded. He looked at her and then at Shu with a questioning look signaling her to answer his unspoken question.

"He is asleep right now. He just learnt that he attacked his own family friends from the memories I've shown him and went into a psychological breakdown. AS for right now, I'm keeping him until he wakes up, he can't go back in the real world unless I allow him too and with just what happened I cannot." She explained. Yuuma nodded before leaving and disappearing into the shadows leaving the two alone.


	6. Misunderstandings And A New Friend

**Miku: Alright, time for our second recap.**

 **Ace: And you are excited because?**

 **Miku: Shu's not here that's why.**

 **Lilo: You're happy that your brother isn't here?**

 **Moni: Wow that's messed up!**

 **Korrina: I don't think that's it. *They watched as Miku sings to herself making them slightly worry about her***

 **Penny: It's more like she's excited that we're not the ones who have to take Shu to the doctor's today.**

 **Roy: What do you mean?**

 **Penny: Natsu and Sila took him…oh dear.**

 **Ace: *Chuckling* they are gonna be stressed out when they come back.**

 **Ash: Wait I thought he gets healed with magic or his body heals itself afterwards?**

 **Penny: On some occasions yes but there's only so much his magic can heal so we would either call Sila-san or take him to the doctors…..although it's a lot better if he gets healed by magic than taken to the doctor's.**

 **Ursula: What's wrong with taking him to the doctor's?**

 **Skyla: He's not afraid of them is he?**

 **Penny: No….more like he's…well?**

 **Ace: He's hates them. When he was young, there were a lot of people that tried to hurt him and the first one was a doctor…that ended badly.**

 **Korrina: How bad?**

 **Miku: Up to the point where his parents were this close to killing them.**

 **Penny: Right before he was taken, both of them heard something about using him as a test subject for something or just kill him….since he's different from the others.**

 **Ursula: They wanted to use him as a lab rat?**

 **Ace: Depends on who you're asking but yeah.**

 **Ash: Geez people are messed up and the sad part is….it's mostly true. Wait what about Natsu and Sila?**

 **Ace: They pretty much threatened the entire hospital staff that they will either burn it down or flood but that's not what got Shu to hate the doctors.**

 **Roy: Pardon the interruption but shouldn't we talk about the recap of what happened in the last chapter?**

 **Moni: Not much happened so what's the point we can do it next chapter. Besides I'm more interested listening to what happened to the doctors that day.**

 **Lilo: As do I, although Roy is right we should remember to stay focus on the recap next time.**

 **Miku: True but that doesn't mean we can't have fun every few chapters.**

 **Lilo: Point taken.**

 **Moni: So what happened?**

 **Natsu: That can wait next time. *he said as he came in along with Sila.***

 **Moni: Awww but why can't we learn about now~~**

 **Sila: Story has to go on Momo. *Moni just pouted cutely and turned her head away***

 **Penny: Wait where's Shu?**

 **Sila: Still at the doctors.**

 **Ace: You left him there?**

 **Natsu: No we left him with two old friends of ours, I'm pretty sure you remember them too Ace. *Ace just looked at him in confusion before realizing who he was talking about***

 **Ace: I haven't seen those two in ages.**

 **Miku: Who?**

 **Ace: You find out next time.**

 **Ash: Seriously?**

 **Sila: Okay, I think that's enough lollygagging don't you think. Miku if you may.**

 **Miku was about to say something until a portal right next to her startling her.**

 **Miku: Whoa!**

 **Ash: What the-!? *Out the portal came a blue hedgehog with hi-tops as he looked around the place.**

 **?: Whoa, now that was epic. Wait a second….this isn't the place where Egghead's robots are at?**

 **Korrina: Um….who is that?**

 **Skyla: No clue.**

 **?: Hey do you guys know where I can find Baldy McNosehair and Clown Mask?**

 **Ash: Who?**

 **?: Eggman and Infinite!**

 **Penny: Who is this Eggman and Infinite? *He was about to answer until he noticed that the portal was closing.**

 **?: Sorry love to stay chat but I got to go. Gotta Run! *The blue hedgehog ran back through the portal as it closed completely leaving everyone confused.**

 **Lilo: What just happened?**

 **Moni: I…..don't…know sis.**

 **Ace: Hehehe, he's funny.**

 **Ash: Anyway…um..Miku.**

 **Miku: Mmmhmm. Up next Chapter 6!**

"So…..is he coming out or not?" Ash asked Penny as they waited in the living room. Apparently, everyone has been waiting for Shu since he's the one who suggested the idea. Too bad he was asleep though since she saw Natsu and Sila take him back upstairs since he was clearly out of it….but that's what made her frown. It was not normal for Shu to suddenly pass out twice in the middle of the day nor when he just recovered from injuries.

"Sorry guys but I'm afraid Shu won't be joining us. He's asleep back in the dining room." She said giving them a sheepish smile.

"Well that sucks."

"Aww~~"

"So, tell me why the idiot is asleep when clearing he was one who suggested this idea in the first place?" Ursula grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Because he's tired okay. It was too early for him to be able to bounce right back up after his injuries….although he would always try to escape from resting his injuries." Miku interjected before Penny could retort at the pink-haired girl. She knew both girls still had issues but more likely Ursula now has more issues with Shu and Penny has issues with her.

"Okay…just…make sure the idiot doesn't overexert himself." She mumbled while looking away from Miku who blinked at her before she smiled at her.

"So you do care for my brother don't you" Miku teased before getting a pillow to the face thrown by Ursula as she huffed and walked out of the room.

"Heh heh, it's funny when that happens. Well see ya in the morning." Korrina said as she ran leaving Skyla and Ash.

"I guess it means we're off to bed too?"

"Aww but I don't feel sleepy." Ash complained before a chill was sent down his spine as Skyla just smiled at him but the aura she was giving off was anything but sweet. "Are you sure you're not sleepy?" she said in a sickly-sweet tone as she tilted her head at him.

"Nope I'm very sleepy! I'm off to bed see ya later." He said quickly before bolting out of the room, Skyla giggled as her brother left.

"Works every time." She said before turning her head to the other five. "Goodnight guys, and try not to stay up too late." She walked off and went to get some sleep.

"Well I must say I do feel a little quite drowsy myself, very well I must tend to my room and rest my eyes for a while." Lilo said as she covered her mouth while yawning.

"What about Moni?"

"Moni is sleeping." She said pointing to her sister who was using Miku as a headrest. "W-when did she get on my back!?" Miku startled from the little gunner. "It happens. She tends to do that to almost everyone. Do not fret, Roy shall take her off your hands and set her down in our room. Roy if you will." Lilo signaled the sorcerer as he nodded and pried Moni off Miku's back and into his arms carrying her out.

"Sleep well everyone I shall see you in the morning." Lilo finished as she walked off leaving the three in the living room.

"I guess that just leaves us three huh?" Penny asked herself.

"You mean us two." Miku interjected as she pointed to Ace who was sleeping soundly on the couch. "Yeah, I guess so. Come on let's head to our rooms." She said as she left the room with Penny in tow. After they got upstairs, they walked down the end of the hallway and went into the room. As they walked in they saw Shu, sleeping soundly on the bed.

"I guess he was really sleepy." Miku giggled while Penny stayed silent making her sister look at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Penny stayed silent for a few moments before she answered her question. "I'm worried." She said quietly.

"About Shu? Don't worry he'll be up and about as usual in the morning." Miku said but Penny didn't even smile at her comment.

"What's bugging you?"

"I'm worried about our lives now, yesterday we were just regular students going to school learning about magic and defending ourselves against crazy mages, fighters or anyone evil." Penny said as she walked over to where Shu's bedside and sat on her knees.

"Now, we have to prepare for the fight of our lives against a group called _Fallen_ who want to do nothing but destroy the timeline or history or whatever it is. What if we're not strong enough to do this what if we can't save our world and all the other worlds in jeopardy?"

"You're scared." Miku realized once she put the puzzle pieces together.

"I'm more than scared, I'm terrified."

"Penny."

"I couldn't beat Haku from trying to kill me, I couldn't prevent you and Shu from almost dying….I'm not strong enough, how can I be strong enough to protect you two when I can't even protect myself!?" Penny hissed as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Miku was taken back by her sister's words, she never doubted herself before so why now?"

" _It was me and Shu…..when she saw me lying on the ground thinking I was dead and Shu going berserk and losing himself in the process must've made her think she was weak and helpless." Miku thought as she clenched her fists._

"OW! What the hell Miku!?"

"Don't you ever say that you are weak Penny. You think you're weak just because of one eventwell let me tell you something sister that's where you're wrong you hear me!?"

"How do you think I felt when I almost died by that woman Daisy or better yet how do you think Shu felt when he thought he lost me!?" she hissed at her sister. Miku didn't want to sound harsh but she needed Penny to understand what she was saying.

"You weren't the only one who was scared Penny, when Shu and I were fighting that woman we both thought we could at least take her…but she was on a whole other level than us…I was trembling a bit from just how strong she was and so was Shu." she whispered shivering a bit from the memory of Daisy's power.

"…But that wasn't what scared me sis." Miku said as she walked over to Penny and sat right next to her.

"What scared me was right after I thought I was going to die…." She paused before looking over to her brother. Penny looked at him as well and realized what she was thinking. Penny now felt a little guilty for being a bit selfish and not realizing how her siblings must've felt.

"…..I was scared of losing my brother. When I saw him full of so much hate and anger towards that woman….it was like he completely died and was replaced with another version. Before all that when I saw him in that crater full of blood, I was so afraid of losing him that I started acting irrational and almost caused my own death against Daisy." She continued as she closed her eyes.

"Penny, everyone is scared about this. But fear is what makes us stronger, we can't let it rule our lives. We have to take it head on and conquer it no matter how hard it is." Miku then pulled Penny's hand with her own and grasp it with both hands.

"Everyone has their own fear of something Penny, even mom and dad. Fear can either be our downfall or uprising." She said as Penny still stayed silent as tears slowly ran down her face.

"Tell you what, no matter what happens and no matter how hard things will get, I promise that I'll help you overcome any obstacle to help you get stronger okay?" she asked gently.

Penny quickly rubbed her eyes removing her tears before smiling gently at her sister. "Okay. I promise to help you get stronger as well." She told her.

"Hai." They both hugged each other enjoying the warm embrace staying like that for a few moments until later they both fell asleep on each other's shoulders. Outside the room, Natsu and Sila were leaning against the door. They both heard one of them shouting and came to see what happened they wanted to fix the situation but they let the girls resolve it themselves.

"Glad to see that they worked things out."

"Yes, I was a bit worried when Penny called herself weak but I'm glad Miku was able to snap her out of it and confide in her." Sila said smiling at the outcome of their conversation.

"We should get some sleep too come on." He said but before he could get far Sila pounced on his back crashing them both to the floor.

"Sila." He hissed quietly making her giggle.

"Sorry Natsu but I like to stay here tonight with my children." She said before she leaned into his ear and whispered. "And my husband." She said a bit seductively making him shiver in delight.

"I hate it when you do that." He said as he got up and carried her bridal style. "I know." Sila said before she pressed a quick kiss to his lips and laid her head against his chest. "But you also love it." She finished. "Can't argue with that." He said and headed off to their own room for the night.

 **Crescent City:**

Somewhere in the city up on a rooftop, Haku sat down watching the daily activities in this bright city. She was sitting on the edge of the rooftop swinging her legs back and forth while swinging a knife in her left hand as her hand was placed on the cold surface of the rooftop.

"*Sigh* humans. They seem so fragile and yet foolish at the same time. Even though they are those who wish to seek love and peace, they are outnumbered by those who only seek hate and war." A voice said in the wind making the white-haired girl giggle.

"Always the wise one, aren't you Gale?" Haku said boringly before she turned her head to a small azure leaf that was floating in front of her.

"Don't speak to me that way Haku, I gave you a place in this world and you know that I can take it away anytime I want to."

"Technically, me and my sister were both given life in this world by something that shouldn't even happen but here we are now." Haku said with bitterness in her voice.

"Child…..what happen to you was tragic…but we cannot dwell on the past we must focus on the present." Gale said motherly. Haku has met Gale in person once but all she could remember was that her voice sounded like an angel and she was a maiden.

"I know…." She sighed before turning back to the leaf. "Anyway, is there something you wanted from me?"

"I see that you haven't retrieve my nephew."

"Sorry, I had to deal with a one of his siblings on the way and as for Miku I couldn't even get to her since someone took her out of there."

"I know…..I felt my nephew's magic outburst when it happened but my point is why didn't you retrieve him before that could happen?"

"By the time I finished my fight with frolic girl I suddenly felt an energy outburst come from a few meters away. Turns out, someone named Daisy almost killed Miku."

"Don't you mean completely killed?"

"No, I don't. She was still breathing when I left but her brother thought she was dead and completely went on a rampage hurting those around him as if he didn't recognize them." She explained.

"I was afraid that would happen. I'm still surprised that his body is still able to do magic. Speaking of Magic what was he specifically using and what did it feel like?"

"From what I could remember. He was using a combination of Fire and Water, both of them were black and I felt so much killing intent coming off of him…..but under all that…I felt agony and despair…..so much sadness." Haku said as she remembered those feeling before she wrapped her arms around her stomach and shaking with pure bliss.

"I feel so much euphoria just thinking about it." She said making Gale just groaned at her daughter. "You really are a sadist, aren't you?" Haku just grinned at her mother's rhetorical question. "I can't help it but it makes me who I am."

"I have an assignment for you." Gale said sounding serious.

"Can it please not be another one of those scouting missions?" Haku groaned.

"It involves my nephew." Those words were all it took to make Haku pay very close attention. "I'm listening."

"I want you to enroll as a student at Crescent Magic and Weapon Arts High."

"Why?" she asked curious on her mother's ambition.

"I want to know more about my nephew, I need to know his progress on magic, knowledge and everything else."

"You're making it sound like I need to be his babysitter and you sound like a mother worried for their child." She joked.

"Well I haven't seen my nephew since he was five and my surrogate siblings were very clear of keeping me away from him especially my sister." Gale hissed at the last part making Haku raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Do you love him that much?"

"I've only seen him a few times but….he just looks so innocent and so pure hearted that he doesn't deserve to be pulled into this conflict involving time. He's already gone through enough in his life, he doesn't need his heart to feel betrayed ever again." She said sadly.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll go to the school and watch him…..it would be nice to get to know my adoptive brother since I don't know anything about him."

"I wonder…." Haku paused as she thought about Shu.

"What is it child?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just wondering if he either really dense or he's smarter than people give him credit for, I vote that he's mostly dense…..and if he's single." Haku said as she looked up at the night sky. She muttered those last few words to herself.

"Well my surrogate brother and sister were like that for a time too but there's a reason why they did it."

"What's the reason?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Gale said as Haku groaned. "Oh come on, please I really want to know why or would rather prefer I find out on my own?" she questioned.

"It's a dragon slayer thing. So, you won't understand." She said as her niece groaned. Haku hated it when she told her that, actually Gale never told her much when it came to love for dragon slayers because of well….reasons but that didn't mean she doesn't want to know about it.

"Wait, can I ask your nephew about it…I mean isn't he a dragon slayer too?" she asked hopefully.

"….why do you want to know about that?" she asked dangerously making Haku shiver at her mother's tone.

"….Um no reason?" Haku said nervously before her mother spoke.

"…You're grounded."

"What!? But I didn't mean to—"

"NO buts young lady unless you don't mind not being able to sit down for the next month." Gale challenged while Haku quickly out of fear put her hands on her butt and shivered.

"No ma'am. Please don't do that, pleeeaaaaassssee." Haku pleaded before she heard slight laughter coming from the leaf.

"Hahahaha." Haku looked blankly at the leaf before speaking. "You tricked me didn't you?"

"Not entirely my threat still stands but I just love seeing the look on your face. To be honest it makes you look just as innocent as my nephew."

"I hate you…..so anything else I should know about?

"No that's it and you're still grounded. Think of it as punishment for not bringing me my nephew. I'll let you off" Gaia said but you could hear the amusement in her voice. "Ugh, fine. So when do I start?"

"A week from now."

 **Back to the others:**

Shu thought of many things in his life, eating all types of ramen, finding his family, training and learning new dragon slaying magic but never not ever….once would he wake up to find his both his sisters Miku and Penny in each others arms fast asleep. It was about 4 in the morning.

'I'll be honest….Miku rarely lets anyone get that close to her…even me…..beside from yesterday.' He remembered that he woke up in Miku's arms as well. When his eyes met hers he was about to apologize for doing so but to his surprise she just shook her head and…..smiled at him before going back to her usual antics with him. Still it felt…nice that she did something like that. Maybe it was because of what happened to them that she's starting to open herself up a little more. Either way he was glad as he suddenly yawned and went back to sleep.

Two hours later, Natsu and Sila wake up and come to their room and open the door. As they did they were greeted with the sight of Miku and Penny still fast asleep in the same position only this time they were leaning against the rail of the bed with a blanket over them and Shu was on the blanket with his head in between their laps.

Sila couldn't help squeal at her children's display of affection. Her squeal was loud enough to wake up everyone but the three kids.

"Hey what's wrong I heard someone screaming an—" Ace was cut off as Natsu and Sila pointed to the three teenagers sleeping peacefully. Pretty soon the others showed up and saw the display.

"I've never seen them like this before."

"Yeah, when Shu and Miku are not arguing with each other and Penny's not trying to keep them from fighting….they actually look quite peaceful."

"They actually look kinda cute." Skyla added as she put a hand on her face. CLICK! Everyone turned their heads towards the bright flash and saw Sila holding a camera as well as hearing groaning come from the three said teens.

Penny was the first as she rubbed her eyes and looked up at the group. She looked for 3 seconds before she realized that they were all staring at her. Instead of screaming, her cheeks grew pink filled with embarrassment from the audience.

"Oh my." She said before hearing groans come from beside her as she turned her head and saw Miku waking up as well. The said girl stretched out her arms yawning and rubbed her eyes before blinking at least once or twice and turned her head to Penny.

"Morning Penny." She greeted who didn't answer her since she was still pink in the face.

"Why is your face so pink?" she asked her. Penny just pointed to her left making Miku follow her direction…..and saw everyone…..watching.

Miku's face grew completely red as she saw everyone looking at her. She looked back at Penny who was just as red as her and was about to say something until they felt something move in their laps. Both girls looked down and blushed even more as Shu was moving around in their legs before he sat up yawning and stretched his arms.

As he rubbed his eyes with his forearm he saw his parents looking at him with a smile on their faces. "Morning mom, morning dad." He greeted them. He then realized that Miku and Penny where not in view and was about to asked them where they were until a voice popped into his head.

" _ **Morning Shu.**_ **Now before you panic, I'm speaking through your consciousness because of our talk from last night. And you can respond to me telepathically no need to speak your words literally."** Celia introduced herself.

' _Hey Celia, and thanks I was about to freak out when…why do I feel like I'm about to die?'_ Shu then turned his head around to see his two sisters…..two EXTREMELY ANGRY sisters. He wanted to ask them what's wrong but at the same time he felt terrified as there was so much killing intent coming off both girls.

Everyone but Natsu, Sila, Lilo, Ace and Roy shivered at their anger while Ursula quickly took out a camera from out of nowhere and started recording the three siblings.

"Shu Heller." Both girls called out to him as shivers went down his spine.

' _Celia…can I speak to you later and run for my life from my two siblings who are about to kill me?'_ he asked her.

" _ **Child….you can speak to me if you get out of this alive."**_ Celia mentally said before she closed herself off from his mind and left him on his own. Back to Reality, Shu saw his sisters' aura and knew that he was about to get killed.

"Run." Miku and Penny said in unison. Shu then completely ran out of the room screaming comically as he was being chased by the two girls. Throughout the manor you could hear sword slashes and small explosions coming from the house.

"SHU, YOU DEAD BRAIN COME BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN."

"HOLD STILL SHU, THIS WON'T HURT A BIT…IT'S GONNA HURT A LOT."

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Shu was interrupted as he continued running through the manor screaming like a maniac while the others were up on the stairs smiling in amusement.

"This is so going in the video album." Ash snickered as he was beside Ursula who was laughing at Shu's misfortune.

"Could you please send me a copy of the video?" Sila asked her.

"Don't worry I'm giving copies out to everyone." Ursula finished.

* * *

 **One week later:**

The three siblings were walking to school in an unusual silence. Miku was walking with an annoyed expression on her face while Shu was walking up ahead in anger. As for Penny she was walking in slight guilt and worry.

After the sleepover fiasco, Miku started irritating Shu to no end in terms getting back at him. The said kid didn't even know what he did wrong which only angered her more and glare at him occasionally. Penny apologized to Shu about her and Miku for the uncalled beating from last week. Shu forgave her and said he wasn't bothered by it as much as he should but that wasn't the case for Miku.

"Hey could you slow down dead-brain, Penny and I need to catch up to you!" she shouted only to be ignored as Shu kept walking angering her even more.

Miku then walked up in front of him and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him towards her until their noses were almost touching.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"ME, you're the one who basically beat me up for no damn reason!" that statement shock both girls and they heard their little brother curse. This was a sign that he was really angry about something and he barely gets angry or curses at all.

"In case you forgotten, me and penny both beat your little ass for being indecent with us."

"Oh my god! For the last time, I did not do anything to you or Penny if I did something like that I would be very ashamed of what I did and hate myself! But once again…" This time Shu grabbed her collar and glared at her straight in the eyes.

"I. DID. NOT. DO. ANY. THING!" he shouted to her as Miku was about to retort they both were broken up by Penny who had placed her hands on both of their chests.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she said as they both glared at each other.

"Look Miku he said he was sorry for whatever he did but you know Shu…..he doesn't know about it that much nor does he completely understand it."

"That's just it Penny. He doesn't understand anything at all! He goes around and acts like a dense idiot when clearly he knows more than he's letting on!" Miku shouted.

"Miku please can we just….."

"And you're any better! You hide your emotions all the time from everyone, as to why you do it I don't understand!" Shu retorted.

"Shu don't argue—"

"What the hell do you think talking about, you don't know a damn thing about me!"

"I know that you hid emotions because your afraid of being abandoned again."

"No I'm hiding my emotions because you barely notice when I'm angry and when I'm not!" Now Shu was getting really angry, all he wanted to do was just get the day over with, go home and calm down but fighting with his sister is really getting on his nerves.

Celia is constantly trying to calm him down but he wasn't letting her help him. He blocked out any mental connection between them for the time being.

"I barely notice! You are really getting on my nerves you know that."

"Tch, you've been getting on mine for about a week dead brain." She finished as she turned away from him not noticing his hands forming into fists. Penny however took notice and knew that if she didn't do something now they'll both regret luckily Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Korrina greeted only to receive silence from all of them. Miku just let out an annoyed sigh while Shu stayed silent trying to calm himself down as for Penny she let out a sigh of relief.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Everything's fine." Miku said as her bangs overshadowed her face and she walked past them up to the school building. The others were stunned at the girls weird attitude that they didn't notice Shu tightly clenching his fists in anger.

Shu wanted to do something, to yell at her…..anything but…..he couldn't. Even though it's a misunderstanding what if it was true?

"I know I'm dense in some areas but….am I really dumb?" Shu muttered to himself but Penny overheard his thoughts and frowned at her brother. Before she could comfort him, he announced that he would like to be alone for the rest of the day and walked off leaving behind a worried group of friends and sad Penny.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that over the week, things have gotten out of hand." Penny summed up as she walked past them making sure the two don't come to blows in their next heated argument.

As the day went on, everyone noticed the atmosphere between the two teens. Miku was angry and hostile towards anyone that approached her while Shu was silent and absent. He was doing his best to not go off right now and blow up at anyone. When it was time for lunch, Penny suggested that they all get together for lunch but Miku turned it down saying she would be in the new gym that the school managed to build within a short time and Shu would be off to who knows where.

Shu is now sitting near the tree laying in the grassy field near the café but away from the building and gym, school is a lot bigger than he thought. He's been thinking about his argument with Miku and couldn't help but feel frustrated with her, not to mention his anger.

They've argued with each other a lot but never to the point where they have come close to actually fighting each other. It was an accident he didn't actually mean to sleep in her lap along with Penny's or walk in on her in the bathroom forgetting she was taking shower. After walking out she was completely mad at him, he apologized but all it did seem to anger her more and shove across the hall. He'll be honest he's never seen her mad like that but he's also just as upset with her as she is with him.

"Why is she so angry with me and why is she saying that I don't understand what it feels to be abandoned?" he asked himself. Abandonment was a touchy subject around Shu and he told Miku about his past so why is she acting like he doesn't know?

"Are you okay?" Shu was brought out of his thoughts as he looked up and was greeted with a girl standing in front of him. She was about Miku's height only a little taller than her probably about an inch but that's because he's laying the ground. The girl had long white hair in ponytail held up by a purple bow and red eyes, she was wearing a black sailor fuku instead of the original white color.

"Hello?"

"Huh oh sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, I'm just um….."

"Deep in thought?"

"I was gonna say thinking but yeah your word works better. I'm Shu by the way." He said and greeted her as he held out her hand.

"Thanks, my name is Haku, Haku Yowane." The now revealed Haku greeted as she shook his hand before asking. "So, what were you thinking about?" She sat down next to him in a seiza position as he sat up cross legged.

"Um, nothing too serious it's just a little disagreement with my sister and uh….." Shu paused as he looked at Haku….she looked exactly like Miku!

' _Celia am I going crazy or does Haku literally look like Miku?'_

' _ **No, you aren't, she looks like her. Maybe she's part of Miku's family that abandoned her?'**_

' _No, the night Miku got captured she shared a lot of things about her life including her family. I asked her once if she had a sibling that looked like her but no. She has two siblings who are twins named Len and Rin but she had no twin. Plus, her scent isn't the same as Miku's.'_

' _ **Okay so who is she?'**_

' _I don't know but I'll find out. Warn me if she does anything dangerous.'_

' _ **Very well'**_

"You looked just like my sister."

"I do?"

"Yeah but I know you're not her bio sister….I think. You both don't smell the same." Shu said bluntly making Haku sweat drop at him.

' _He does know that didn't sound right, right?' she mentally sighed remembering what her mother told her. 'Then again, he is a little blunt, and straightforward with everything he says._

"Smell? You mean like my scent, you wouldn't happen to be a dragon slayer would you?"

"Heck yeah I'm a dragon slayer. Wait a minute are you one too?" he asked with excitement in his voice. The only dragon slayers he knew that roamed the world were him, his parents and Draco Slayers. From what his parents told him, there was only the Draco slayers that were taught dragon slaying magic so does Haku know about it and is she one too?

" _I expected him to ask me about it but I never thought he would be excited to meet another one dragon slayer around his age. I wonder….."_

"…..Does anyone around the school know that you're one?"

"Um besides my friends and family…nope!" he said so easily as if it didn't matter.

"Okay I'll tell you but….." she then leaned into his face, their noses almost touching as she gazed at him with a emotionless glare."…..you cannot say anything about it okay?" she whispered to him and receive a nod in confirmation.

"Okay….yes I am one too." She said as she moved back into her original position.

"Awesome….wait can you show me your magic please?" he asked her.

"I show it to you…" Haku replied, Shu was about speak until but Haku held out a finger to stop him.

"But…if I show you my magic, you have to show me yours." She finished and he nodded. She looked around to make sure they were alone before starting.

"Here." she said as she formed a bit of smoke in her hands before sucking it into her mouth and released it into Shu's face. Shu felt a gust of wind from her instead of the smoke Haku inhaled earlier.

"You just….?"

"Mmhm. I am the Smoke and Wind Dragon Slayer."

"Okay, here's my magic." Shu then looked around to find any fire or water but there was none around them so he showed his chaos magic.

A small beam of red and black energy form around his hands before dispersing into thin air. Haku looked at him in confusion. _'I thought Gale said Shu had Fire, Water and Chaos. Why is he showing only Chaos magic unless…he doesn't fully trust me. Well I wouldn't blame him…..we just met.'_

"I got Chaos magic although I haven't used it in awhile so sorry if it's a bit short." Shu apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, its fine. Anyway, you don't need to lie to me about your emotions." Haku stated. Shu was about to retort but was interrupted when she pressed a finger to his lips. "I know what it's like to hide behind a mask, and trust me….you can only hide it for so long until it cracks." She said. Sounded like she has or had some experience to it.

"Okay…I….am currently locked into some kind of conflict with my sister right now and she kind of over reacted. For the past week, we both been at each other's throats literally and right now I can't go near her without having the urge to snap." He explained his problem to Haku, he didn't know why he felt like he could talk to Haku about this but right now he didn't care.

"I'm not sure what to do right now." He said as he gazed into the cloudless blue sky.

"I think you both just need to talk to someone about your problem before talking to each other. As of right now neither of you are comfortable with talking to one another at the moment so, give yourselves some space, time to cool off and maybe by the end of the day or tomorrow you or her will be ready to talk." Haku suggested as she looked at him.

"Yeah that's probably a better idea than what I would have done." Shu said. His statement made Haku wonder in curiosity.

"What would you have done if I hadn't come?" she asked.

"I would've pulled a prank in the class we have together and then pull her out to talk to her alone." He said as if it was a normal thing making Haku sweat drop at him.

"That's…unusual for someone like you don't you think?"

"Oh don't worry, I pull pranks on kids and staff all the time, so it's pretty normal for me." He gave her a cheeky grin as he stood up and offer her his hand. Haku accepted it and grasp his hand before standing up herself.

"Anyway, thank you for um helping me sort this out Paku." He said making Haku sweat drop again.

"Its Haku."

"Right Haku, sorry I always get people names wrong whenever I do that." Shu sheepishly replied after he smacked his forehead.

"It's okay, hey um…..you don't mind being friends with me do you?" Haku said as she fidgeted her fingers together.

"We're already friends."

"Huh?"

"You showed me that you're a dragon slayer, and you helped me sort out my problem with my sister with suggestions. No normal person does that for anyone." Shu said as he smiled warmly at her.

"Arigato!" Haku shouted as she engulfed him into her arms almost knocking them both over. Shu just wrapped his arms around her not sure on what to do. The only people who made physical contact with him that didn't involve fists, were his parents, Penny, Miku, and his aunt…..who he hadn't seen in years.

"Anyway, what class do you have next?"

"Um…Oh! I have battle class after lunch, what about you?"

"Oh! I have that class next too." Haku yelled with excitement in her voice. She then heard a ringing sound go off in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and recognized the number.

"Oh, that's my mom, I got to go I'll see you later Shu." Haku gave him another hug before running off back to the school. After she left, Shu called out to Celia who heard the entire thing.

' _So?'_

' _ **I feel like there's something else at play here.'**_

' _Care to elaborate?'_

' _ **Do you know what elaborate means?'**_

' _it's another term for explanation only more complicated and very detailed in planning.'_ Celia was not expecting him to answer her like that.

' _ **O-oh…..um yes that is exactly what it means. Are you okay?'**_

' _Why what's wrong?'_

' _ **Nothing…it's just that you answered that in quick succession. I was not expecting that.'**_

' _Hey! I'm not that dumb! I may not pay attention in some classes and goof off but I do work my butt off just to get good grades. The only classes I would really pass with ease will be Battle and Magic History.'_

' _ **You say you don't pay attention yet you have enough time to plan and pull pranks. All those pranks do require some math and you fall asleep in that class all the time.'**_ Celia deadpanned.

' _Yeah…but..'_

' _ **But what?'**_

'… _..'_

' _ **That's what I thought.'**_

' _Screw you.'_

 _ **Celia giggles at him before returning to the main topic. 'Anyway, I felt that girl's aura as she sat with you…something about it feels…off. I sensed three things within her soul.'**_

' _How so?'_

' _ **There's a lot of malice within her and pain within her, there's no doubt that she could be one of the fallen but I sensed no mark on her when she first came.**_

'… _ **.'**_

' _Celia?'_

' _ **Have your parents gave you the 'talk' yet?'**_

' _Um yeah but why do you ask?'_

'… _ **.'**_

' _Celia?'_

' _ **I'll see you later.'**_ Celia quickly ended her mental connection with Shu making him think about her actions. She waved goodbye in a hurry but he could've swore before she left he saw the blush in her cheeks.

"Just what kind of thing was she thinking about?" Shu then walked off deciding to leave Celia alone to her thoughts.

 **With Miku:**

Miku was in an empty classroom sitting waiting for lunch to be over. She hasn't been in the best of moods lately and it didn't make sense. The entire week she's been yelling at Shu from the sleepover thing but she was over that, then came the incident two days afterwards. After she got out of the shower, he walked in on her not knowing she was there and they both stared at each other before Shu just left without saying anything.

' _Why didn't he blush or freak out? Does he just see me as his sister and not a woman?'_ She does remember that as they got older Shu would start getting embarrassed or flustered if they were both taking a bath together like when they were young.

'I mean I know I'm his sister but still….does he not see me that way?' She asked herself as she buried her head further into her arms not noticing the sound of footsteps towards her.

"Hey there." Miku took her head out of her arms and saw Penny looking at her in worry.

"Leave me alone sis, I'm not in the mood." She said weakly.

"Miku, I know something's wrong with you but I can't help you if you don't tell me why you're acting like this." Penny replied as she sat down by her sister.

"*Sigh* You're not leaving until I tell you right?" she guessed receiving a nod from the frolic girl.

"Okay…..the reason I'm like this is because of this." Miku then took out a cloth that had a red stain on it…..blood stains."

"Why is there blood, you two didn't exchange blows did you?" Penny asked carefully.

"NO." She yelled quickly startling her sister. "No, this isn't his blood it's mine. I woke with blood in my sheets for the past week after the sleepover. Every morning, there's blood coming out of my…you know." Miku said as her face flustered as did Penny's. "And then whenever I use the bathroom, more blood comes out and….. I'm not angry at you, or Shu. I'm just scared and frustrated that I might be bleeding internally and I might be…dying." She finished as she buried her head into her arms. She expected to hear nothing but silence from her sister, but what she didn't expect was Penny let out a few giggles before she burst into full blown laughter.

"It's not FUNNY. This is serious!" she yelled angrily.

"Miku, it's okay you're not dying or anything. You're fine.

"But….then why am I?"

"It's puberty."

"…What?"

"You're going through your period. I read about it in a book one time from the library, you are going through a cycle where a change occurs in your reproductive system to-"

"Get to the point."

"This cycle is happening so you can have babies in the future." she stated making Miku blush. "But what about my mood swings?"

"That is a common factor whenever you go through your period. You other factors such as tender breasts, feeling tired, irritability and mood changes." She finished making Miku sweat drop at the frolic girl. _'She says it like it's not embarrassing!'_ Miku thought before speaking. "So…I'm not dying or losing my mind?"

"Nope! Like I said you're going through your period because you've finally hit puberty, only downside is that you're going to have with it every once a month for a whole week." She explained.

"Oh….ok." Miku finally relaxed before realization hit her. "Wait…I have to deal this again next month!?" she asked frantically receiving a nod from Penny.

"I guess that fixes my mood problem."

"Going to go apologize to Shu?"

"I didn't mean to say any of that stuff to him nor make him feel stupid. Do you think he hates me?"

"Miku, you know Shu you guys make argue a lot but you both love each other to death nothing will ever make him hate you."

"But what if-"

"Did you not just tell me to face my fear a week ago?"

"Yeah."

"Then stop lollygagging and go find him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way as you do…..minus the whole period thing." Penny encouraged.

"You're right, but I have no idea where he went. Oh wait, we all have Battle class together, I can apologize to him there." Miku said as she stood up. The bell ranged through the halls signaling the end of lunch and start of next class.

"Come on off to Battle class we go." Miku shouted as she grabbed Penny's hand and dragged her as they both ran towards the newly built gym.

 **Battle Class:**

Shu was about to enter the gym but stopped when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned his head and saw Ash and his sisters walk up to him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Shu, how you're feeling?" Skyla asked looking at him worryingly as did everyone else. Shu was confused on her question until realization hit him and he suddenly remembered.

"Oh right, sorry guys. I was out of it this morning but I'm okay now. Have you seen Miku around….or Penny?" he asked wanting to apologize to his sisters.

"Sorry but we couldn't figure out where you guys went. During lunch you both went in separate directions and well—" Korrina paused as she fidgeted her fingers together.

"Right." Shu said as he looked down at the floor. _'I guess she's still mad at me.'_ He was interrupted from his thoughts when Ursula walked up to him and poke him on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Shu. Siblings fight all the time and sometimes they escalate a bit too far but know this, no matter how many times you argue and fight nothing can separate ourselves from our family." She finished. Ash, Skyla and Korrina looked at Ursula in shock while Shu gave the said girl and cheeky grin.

"You're right, thanks for the advice Ursula. You guys go on in to the gym, I'll wait out here for her and Penny." He told them.

"And if they're already in?" she asked before he pointed to his nose. "I smell their scents and they haven't come yet but, yeah I'll be fine." He reassured them. Ursula silently nodded before walking into the gym as did Ash, Skyla and Korrina. Korrina gave him a playful punch to the shoulder before entering. Shu then stood there waiting for his two sisters to meet him when suddenly realization just hit him like a ton of a bricks.

"D-Did…she just…..did Ursula have a normal conversation with me and spoke to me without some kind of playful insult?" he asked to no one. He just stood thinking in shock until he felt someone call out to him, he blinked twice before looking up at who called him. It was Miku and Penny.

"Penny….Miku…Hi." Shu said as he turned his head away and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey." Miku responded shyly as she also turned her head to the side and rubbed her right arm. Penny sighed knowing this would happen and took matters into her own hands.

"Come on you two." She said grabbing their free hands and pulled them inside the gym. As they walked through the doors they saw how big the gym was. In the center was a big arena in the form of a giant circle with solid concrete fences with some type of weird writing on it and it was about 18 foot tall. They were underneath the seats as they saw the odd shape ceilings.

"You two talk while I go change in the lockers and once you both are done come on out." Penny said releasing their hands and walking east heading towards the locker rooms.

An awkward silence went through the air as Shu and Miku stared at anything but each other both thinking on what to say. Miku was about to speak but Shu beat her to it.

"I'm sorry sis." He started. "I'm sorry I was being a bit of jerk and ignoring you. Plus invading your privacy back at the bathroom." He apologized gazing into her deep turquoise ones. "No Shu, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was overreacting something so stupid for the sleepover thing and the privacy was—" she paused squirming a bit before continuing. "Do you not see me as a women?" she asked

"What? no it's not that it's just….I don't know what that feeling was….and my dragon instincts were threatening to take over." He said blushing as he looked away from her. Miku wondered why he was blushing until she remembered what the talk from their parents. Natsu and Sila mentioned something about mating season and how it can affect dragons.

"….So you dragon instincts were trying to get you to do…..you know… **that** with me?" she asked meekly.

"That's one way of putting it. It's different with me though?"

"How so?"

"Well I'm not sure how this works but my instincts know the difference between right and wrong and plus I don't want to do something like that to you. And my instincts been bugging me the entire week, I've been purposely arguing back to you so I don't go crazy. One, not only is it I guess weird, but it wouldn't be right to do that to you." he explained. Miku looked away from him feeling dejected until she felt him place his hands on her shoulders.

"Miku, I'm not saying I don't like you. It's just that you deserve better than that, any guy out there would be lucking to have someone like you. You're smart, pretty and you can pretty much kick someone's ass within 30 seconds." He said as Miku giggled at the last part. "There's someone out there for everybody and I've only known how to love someone as family like you, Penny, mom and dad and everyone else. I don't know what it's like to feel a crush or something like that." Miku was taken back by her brother's words, she knew he was oblivious sometime but this makes him look smart as if he's been thinking about this. Not only that but he has no experience in feeling what she was right now but she knew that he was right.

"And one more thing sis?" "Hmm?" "If there is someone out there that you like, they will have to get by me first because if they ever use you for something stupid or hurt you in any way, I will find them and hunt them down." He said with seriousness in his voice. Miku looked at him before slightly giggling at her brother's protectiveness for her.

"Thanks Shu. Again I'm sorry for this week, I've been having mood swings because of…puberty." She said.

"…..Oh, I'm so sorry Miku I didn't mean to make you angry and—" he was cut off when Miku put a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I'm not out of it yet, I have to go through this for about another day before I'm back to my normal self." Miku said as she gave him a smile.

"Wait what do you mean again?" he asked her. Miku thought about it before answering his question. "Let's just say that I will have to go through once a week every month."

"Okay, I remember dad telling me that mom did this sort of thing too so again sorry for that, anyway let's go get ready for class."

"Right and Shu…"

"Yeah?" he turned around to face her, he was about to speak but Miku leaned forward and pressed her lips against his right cheek before backing up. Shu was stunned from the physical contact before looking at his sister who was blushing a bit.

"Thank you."

"No problem sis. Come on let's go change and get ready for battle." Shu said as he smiled at her. Miku nodded at him before they both ran into the gym not noticing their eavesdropper. A few feet away from their position around the corner was Haku who was listened to every word.

"So my sister is on her period, and my surrogate brother doesn't know how to feel love other than family love huh?" Haku said as she licked her lips seductively.

"I can see that she has no feelings toward him so….." she paused before a cruel smile made its way to her lips.

"….He's mine to take."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everybody, I just want to wish all a Happy Halloween and say are you ready for Sonic Forces because I am. I've been waiting a long time for this game and only a week left until it's finally released. Team Sonic vs. Team Infinite. I know it's suppose to be against Eggman but I think Infinite is better. Plus everyone knows that there hasn't been one villain in the Sonic Universe that hasn't pretended to team up with Eggman only to use him for their own purpose. This is going to be epic! And before I forget, next chapter will include battles at school and the team's first time travel to another universe, and meeting the god Gaia. Alright, now that that's done. I'm so excited for Sonic Forces! I hate waiting but I can wait one more week and then its out. Again, Happy Halloween guys and as always I'll see you in HELL!**


	7. Chapter 7: Warm-Up

**Ace: So when's Shu coming back?**

 **Sila: He should be here right about….. *Before she could finished, the roof above them burst in pieces as a certain dragon slayer crashed through and landed on the ground.***

 **Shu: I'm back numbskulls!**

 **Penny: Shu!**

 **Miku: What the heck!**

 **Ace: Hehehe, always have to make an entrance don't ya doc?**

 **Shu: Well I don't really use the doors so….**

 **Sila: You could have hurt someone you know.**

 **Shu: Oh, right sorry about that.**

 **Skyla: We're fine Shu no need to be sorry.**

 **Ursula: I don't know I think he should be reprimanded a bit further.**

 **Shu: Seriously?**

 **Lilo: I agree, maybe then his brain would evolve from that of a cockroach.**

 **Shu: I hate you both.**

 **Moni: Sis.**

 **Skyla: Ursula, not nice.**

 **Penny: Don't worry about it Shu, the good news is that you're here and out of the hospital.**

 **Natsu: Speaking of which, how was your 'visit' and how are they doing?**

 **Shu: It went awesome….and you know the same old story. *he waved off***

 **Sila: Shu…..what did you do?**

 **Shu: Oh nothing, nothing at all.**

 **Natsu: Shu..**

 **Shu: Okay…I may have or have not been banned from the hospital.**

 **Natsu and Sila: You're what!? *they both shouted in shock before they started scolding him***

 **Moni: I guess we get to hear why he hates hospitals now.**

 **Miku: Shouldn't we recap on what happened?**

 **Moni: Nothing really happened.**

 **Roy: I differ on that part.**

 **Moni: Okay, nothing really exciting happened the only thing we know is that Miku is on her period.**

 **Miku: MONI what the Hell!?**

 **Moni: Well it did.**

 **Ace: Yeah but dat's not something to be shared in public you know, and the look Miku's giving us I say dat's more of a private thing.**

 **Moni: I don't really see the difference.**

 **Miku: Shouting that I'm on my period is a huge difference!**

 **Skyla: Every girl gets their first period once they reached a certain age.**

 **Korrina: Yeah and then you have that same cycle for the rest of your life.**

 **Ursula: I don't that's completely true.**

 **Korrina: Why not?**

 **Ursula: Because sometimes periods can happen a few times as we mature but never a lifetime.**

 **Korrina: I'm still sure it can last lifetime.**

 **Ursula: and I'm telling you it cannot, for all we know Miku could have this period for a few days and shall return to normal. Then the next time she has a period it will last longer up to maybe 3 to 4 weeks.**

 **Miku: What!?**

 **Sila: What's this about you on your period?**

 **Miku was reduced to stuttering mess not being able to answer before sighing in defeat. As this went on Shu, Ace, Ash, Roy and Natsu just looked at the girls as they talked.**

 **Shu: Does anyone else feel awkward about this? Because if you do please say something.**

 **Ace: It's weird.**

 **Ash: Odd one out.**

 **Natsu: Weird!**

 **Roy: Uncomfortable. *they all answered at the same time***

 **Shu: I'll take those odds.**

 **Sila: It's nothing to be ashamed sweetie, it's perfectly normal. I remember when I was-**

 **Miku: NO. Nonononono!**

 **Natsu: Talk about that stuff in private Sila. Other than that Shu I have a question for you?**

 **Shu: Fire away.**

 **Natsu: How did you get banned?...**

 **Shu: Fox and Wolf. *He said giving them a vague answer but his parents knew better**

 **Natsu: ...wait a minute don't tell me? Did they help you…..**

 **Shu: Yep!**

 **Sila: Of course.**

 **Ash: What is it?**

 **Sila: Let's just say our fox and wolf friends were part of the reason why Shu is banned from the hospital…knowing them they probably enjoyed helping him get banned.**

 **Miku: Wait you mean 'they' helped him out!? When can we visit them again or can they visit us or we do something together like old times, come on pleaaasssseeeee?**

 ***Everyone besides Shu, Natsu, Ace and Sila looked at her in confusion***

 **Ursula: What just happened?**

 **Lilo: SIla and Natsu are talking about….**

 **Natsu: That's classified Lilo.**

 **Lilo: But what about…..**

 **Sila: They're not introduced yet, so they can wait a little longer okay?**

 **Lilo: As you wish.**

 **Miku: Can they come visit again mom, please?**

 **Sila: You'll have to wait until next chapter.**

 **Miku: Aww.**

 **Shu: Don't worry sis, I got the perfect thing end this recap…..end with a- *Before he could finished Sila pressed two fingers into his neck knocking him out.**

 **Penny: Um..**

 **Natsu: Don't ask.**

 **Ace: Alright then now that that's done, Up Next! Chapter 7 Doc!**

* * *

Shu and Miku were searching the way towards the locker rooms which they're having a really difficult time finding right now. Apparently, they forgot to ask directions on where they need to go and the gym was about as huge as a stadium so of course they had trouble finding their destination.

"Okay, maybe I should've ask Penny for directions before she left."

"I take half of the responsibility since we both didn't ask. Although I kind of jealous Penny right now, she's basically our human map since she knows layout of almost every building within Crescent City." Miku groaned as she pulled her pigtails and gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Yeah, but hey even she can't know the layout of this gym since its brand new." Shu said confidently as he tried to cheer her up.

"True. Oh hey look at this!" Miku ran with Shu in tow and stopped in front of four different entrances and were all signed with different symbol atop of each door.

"Okay, what's with the different symbols and why are they all in different colors?" Shu asked as he pointed to a random symbol.

"Shu, these are the different types of classes in combat. You know what kind of fighter you are and all that." Miku reminded him.

"That's right I forgot about that. We haven't been here in over a year and I'm already starting to forget what the battle class was about." He mumbled.

"Well our gym was trashed because of last week so they had to repair it. I just didn't think they would expand it to the size of a stadium."

"I know right, it looks really is cool." Shu and Miku turned their heads around to see who was behind them and saw Haku standing with a smile on her face.

"Haku, what's up I thought you were already inside?" Shu greeted her.

"Well, I kinda got lost on the way here so I wasn't sure if I was in the right place. I swear all these hallways look the same-" Haku paused as she looked at Miku who was looking right back at her in shock.

"Oh my god! I have a clone!" Miku shouted as she pointed at Haku who just sweat drop. "Don't worry Miku, you girls may look the same but you both have different families."

"Really?" she looked at her brother with a skeptical look before narrowing her eyes at the silver haired teen. "What's your last name? And who is your mother?" Miku asked with a suspicious tone in her voice.

" _Dammit Miku. I already know you're on edge but don't act like that now. I'm still trying to figure out who she is."_

Haku eyes darkened as Miku asked her that question before she quickly chuckled. "My last name is Yowane as for my mother, it's none of your business.. Why do you want to know about that? You're not a stalker, are you?" she teased making Miku fluster at her question.

"NO!...I mean no."

"So you admit it?" Haku had a Cheshire grin on her face as she leaned into Miku's personal space making her fluster even more

"No.. the only thing I will ever admit is that dead brain is too trusting sometimes." Miku said trying to get Haku off her antics.

"Hey." Shu groaned as tick marks appeared on his head, but Miku's statement was true.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be um well….." Miku started.

"Observant and paranoid?" Haku guessed.

"Yeah that." Miku whispered as she fidgeted her fingers together while Haku giggled at her.

"It's fine, I'm sorry if I looked suspicious."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for interrogating you. So why don't we reintroduce each other. I'm Miku and this is my hyperactive brother Shu."

"Water under the bridge, I'm Haku Yowane nice to meet you Miku and good to see you again Shu." Haku said giving the dragon slayer a wink.

"Wait you two know each other?"

"We met a few minutes ago during lunch." Shu answered.

"oh okay then." Miku replied.

"Now that that's settled we should go change clothes and meet out back." Shu said as he started walking towards the lockers only for Miku to hold him in place as she grabbed his collar.

"Wait a minute dead brain, read the sign!"

" _Attention all students, due to recent events that led to the collapse of the gym and destroyed lockers and cafeteria, we have decided to do something new this year. The 3 letters above are not ranks of students but ranks of quests that revolve within a certain area or around the world. The 3 doors are rooms filled with quests and tools you might need for them, it is NOT the locker room area. The lockers rooms are back near the entrance to your left. Thank you for time to read this and enjoy your day._

"Right, my bad." He said sheepishly as Miku then turned him around and grabbed his and Haku's hand back towards the entrance.

They soon arrived back at the locker rooms and saw only one door. "Uh why is there only one door to the lockers, shouldn't there be two since well you know privacy and all that?" Shu asked. They then walked into the locker room and saw at least three different hallways. The first had its doors closed so they couldn't see that one, the second one was filled lockers with benches in the middle and the third was with windows on the wall that

"I don't know, maybe there's a restroom in here for us to change clothes in at least." Miku said while Haku shook her head. "Nope there's no rule that says we need to. So that means….."

"We're changing clothes at the same time…" Miku said while Shu thought to himself about the situation. _"Oh screw me…I was taught to give people privacy not invade their personal space. Oh, I hope I don't get killed over this._

" _You know if I play my cards right, I could get a certain someone in here alone." Haku thought as she seductively licked her lips while looking at Shu who didn't even notice her actions._

" _Great, they probably forgot to add to different locker room to separate the genders. I hope they fix this situation soon, I don't want to deal with perverts." The pigtailed girl thought before looking over at her brother._

Miku noticed her brothers' uncomfortable expression and started pushing him into the locker rooms. "Oh don't be such a baby, it's not that bad. If anything, me and Haku will have it bad since some guys may or may not try to peek on us." Those words seen to bring Shu out of his panic state and into protective instincts.

"They better not or I swear that if they do, I will burn their slowly and wash away into the depths of chaotic hell where all will—" he said with a dangerous tone in his voice inadvertently making Haku shiver in delight while Miku just giggled at her brother's words.

"Relax dead brain." She said softly. "I know that I can always come to you or Penny if I ever had something of mine stolen or was in trouble. Now for mom and dad we can't do that ever again." She finished.

"Hahaha, yeah I'll never forget that day." He said as they found three empty lockers with their names on it. "Why are on names on them did they set everyone up before they re-opened the place?" Shu asked as he found his locker dead center with Miku to his left and Haku to his right.

"I don't maybe they did or didn't either way we found our lockers so let's go ahead and change." Haku said as she started taking off her top exposing her purple with black outline bra. She heard gasps of surprise as she turned around, Shu was looking away with steam coming out of his ears while Miku was blushing furiously and looked anywhere but Haku.

"What's wrong?"

"Y-your um…..well…..um?" Miku couldn't speak as she kept stuttering like a broken record while Shu was at the far end of the hallway which was about 8 or 9 steps, facing the wall but you could still see the steam coming out of his ears.

"What, don't people change clothes all the time?" she asked innocently. Haku knew what she was doing, she was already trying to get Shu into one of those phases but seeing Miku blush as well, she couldn't help but giggle inwardly at their innocence.

" _Innocent little kids, oh how much fun it's going to be when I break them both."_ She thought to herself before continuing. "So why aren't you guys changing?"

"Because well….we are trying to give you your privacy…and all that." Shu said as he spoke quietly. He could feel his stupid instincts tell him to do well….intimate stuff. He really wished his parents were here right now to help him with this problem because he's not exactly sure how long it will last.

"Is he okay?" Haku asked the older sibling.

"He's fine, he's just um going through some changes….?" She answered meekly.

Haku gave her a blank expression before replying. "Really, you know you could've done better than that."

"Okay but maybe he should tell you since he's…..um."

"I know that he's a dragon slayer."

"You do?" Miku asked.

"Yes, because me and talk about it earlier." Haku answered.

"Oh, well you only know that he's a dragon slayer so I'm not sure if you can help him." Miku assumed making Haku sigh.

"For your information, I do know a few things about dragon and dragon slayers. For example, there are no more dragons as all of them are instinct and they are rarely any dragon slayers that are out there." She explained. _"And the ones that are out there are in hiding. My mother is in hiding for different reasons and her siblings are your and Shu's parents."_

"There are four types of generations for dragon slayers, 1st generation are those taught by a dragon, 2nd generation are those who have a dragon lacrima implanted in them, 3rd generation are those who have both been taught by a dragon and have a dragon lacrima within them." Haku stated shocking Miku.

Miku couldn't say that she wasn't impressed by Haku's knowledge of dragons and dragon slayers, but it made her feel suspicious of who she is and what else she knows. "So, what about the 4th generation?"

"4th generation is being taught by another dragon slayer or slayers." She answered easily.

"Okay then what about-?" Miku was cut off as Shu groaned in pain as he gripped his arms tighter than before as if he's trying to cut off his blood circulation.

"That's a story for another time but right now can you tell me what's wrong with your brother." She said starting to get impatient as she now had her hands on her hips while Miku sighed.

"Oh right well, he's having these…..instincts or whatever and there messing with his head. I'm still not sure what this means but maybe you could help him with it?" Miku asked as she started walking to the bathroom to find a stall to change in.

"Okay." Haku then walked to the blushing dragon slayer as he continued facing the wall. "Um did Miku go to a different room to change?" he asked as Haku dropped down to her knees next to him.

"Yes, she just left she said that you were having trouble with your instincts?" she asked him and could hear him panting as if he was losing control.

"My instincts are trying to get me to do a lot of things. I'm *pant* just having *pant* a hard time keeping it in *pant * check." He said trying to stay calm. Haku knew what was going through his head and she thought about on what she wanted to do to him. So, she pressed her body to his back and wrapped her arms around him making him freeze.

Shu slowly turned his head and felt saw Haku as she laid her chin on his shoulder. Her eyes were full of lust, or something he wasn't sure. His dragon instincts were already making it hard enough to not go berserk or something and Haku's scent for some reason was making him feel dizzy or…..was it something else?

Haku looked into his eyes and saw hints of confusion within them. _"He's so confused on how to deal with his instincts. Maybe I can help him with that."_ She thought as she pressed her chest into his back further making him stiff. Haku wanted to take him here and now but that would be forcing him into doing something that he doesn't want nor did she. Gale told her about how dragons have love differently than humans and well….they can only love one person. It was the same as dragon slayers but there was another option, unless they had two dragon teachers then they could have multiple mates. She wasn't sure if it was the same for a dragon slayer being trained by two other dragon slayers, but she would ask later.

As much as she wanted to mate with him, even she knows when to not cross a line and mating is a line you don't cross.

"H-Haku *pant* I don't *pant* know how long I can *pant* keep this under control *pant* please….get out of here…" Shu felt like he was about to lose control at any second, Haku's scent was making him crazy and he had no idea why.

He was about to snap at any second until he felt something warm against his cheek. Knowing that he would soon lose control Haku nuzzled her cheek against his thinking it would calm him down, as she did she felt Shu's breathing become less erratic, but he was still out of it. _"At least he isn't acting hostile, still is it bad that I want him right now?"_ Haku thought as she looked at Shu.

She was about to say something else until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder, she turned and saw Miku standing in front of her in a different outfit. She had on a white collared sleeveless blouse with a blue-green tie around her neck, she also had on a black skirt that covers her waist but leaves her legs exposed, and had on black knee-high socks with black boots. Her hair was the same, but she had on a pair of black headphone synthesizers and her pigtails were held together by thin squared ribbons. And, on her arms she had detached sleeves.

"Alright it's your turn, I have an idea on how to snap him out of it." Miku interrupted. Haku seemed reluctant to let him go but comply anyway as she left to change into her outfit from when she fought Penny.

Miku crouched down to her knees and saw her brother's expression…..it looked like he was about to burst out of control so she did the only normal thing she could think of. She grabbed a book from out of nowhere and smacked it across the back of her younger brother's head.

"OOOWOWOOWWOWOW!" Shu yelled as he held his head in pain before getting up and glared at his sister. "What the hell was that for!?" he asked.

"I don't know you wouldn't stop acting like an idiot, so I snap you out of it." She replied as if she didn't do anything wrong which only ticked him off.

"Well you could've warned me about doing that, you numbskull!" he shouted while she smiled at him angering him even more.

"You okay now?"

"Huh?"

"You're not feeling any of your instincts are you, I thought that if I started an argument with you it would overpower them." She said as Shu looked at his hands and practiced clenching them before speaking.

"Yeah I feel okay now, I'm not hearing the voices anymore so that's great." He cheered.

"Thanks Miku." He smiled softly at her as she gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Don't mention it little brother."

"Miku we're the same age…" Shu started.

"Yes but I am 5 days older than you so…" Miku interrupted as she pinched his cheek. "That makes you my little brother." Shu quickly pulled her hand away before muttering. "Yeah, yeah. Can I change now?"

"Yeah go ahead, me and Haku will be near the exit waiting for you." Miku walked off leaving Shu by himself as he went up to his empty locker. AS he did he noticed that there were pieces of cloth neatly folded in the center, curious about this he grab them and notice a small note within the clothing. He pulled it out and read it.

 _Hey sweetie, it's your mom and dad,_

 _So, when we came home we found that you have left your battle clothes at home on your desk. Knowing you, you probably ran off afraid of being late since you have a habit of sleeping in. *chuckle*_

 _I knew that you would forget to bring your battle clothes to school so me and your father decided to drop it off in your locker next to your sisters. Also, they are new ones that me and Natsu have made for you, don't worry about Miku we left her new clothes on her desk as well. Lastly, I know that out of all your classes you like battling the most since you get to meet new people and make friends. Do your best in class today, show them the power of a dragon slayer!_

 _Don't hold back Shu, give them everything you got!_

' _Natsu!"_

' _Right sorry, Do your best Shu!'_

' _We'll see you later sweetie, good luck out there!_

 _Love, Mom and Dad_

Shu smiled at the letter as he quickly put it in his bag and started changing into his clothes.

Miku was with Haku sitting on the bench waiting for the dragon slayer as she kicked her legs back in and worth in the air out of boredom while Haku was twirling a knife in her hand. "So, what do you use as a weapon?" Haku turned her head to Miku raising her eyebrow in curiosity. "Well besides dragon slaying magic, I use these knives as my weapons. It keeps me agile and doesn't slow me down. What about you?"

"I use ring blades, but they are small." She stated as she materialized her weapons into her hand. "Wow, it's like a sword but the handle is dead center, and the blade is all around it, so in a way it's like a ring blade but only smaller." She said as Miku de-materialized them and interlock her fingers before stretching her arms out.

"Yeah that's the idea." Miku was about to speak again but was cut off by Shu as he came from behind them. "Heyo." Both girls turned to look at him and examined his outfit, he was wearing a white-gray hoodie with sleeve designs and dark blue pants with black hi-tops. On both sleeves the design went up from the cuffs to his back, it showed water(left) and fire(right) rising up his arms before clashing against each other (on his back in between his shoulder blades). "Hehe this is so cool. I can't believe I forgot about this." He said as he inspected his sleeves.

"You know that outfit really does suit you Shu, you had that in your backpack?" Haku asked him. "Oh, no, I completely forgot about it and ran off this morning leaving it in my room." Shu said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"That's not your normal outfit either. Is it new like mine?" Miku asked as she examined her brother's outfit. "Yep." He said as he inspected his sister's outfit and then he gazed towards her headphones and asked, "What's with headphones?"

"These aren't normal headphones. They're black synthesizers in the form of headphones that allow me to create different sounds by generating and combining signals with different frequencies. Or listen to music." She explained.

"Haha, nice." He then turned his gaze to Haku and inspected her outfit, she was wearing her outfit from when she fought Penny, a sleeveless midriff gray colored top that showed her cleavage but was being covered by a purple tie with detached sleeves, bell bottom pants and short white boots. She also had a headset but it was pointing upwards.

"Um…um…um" Shu stuttered before his face blushed into a bright red and he turned around putting on his hoodie to hide his face. Miku saw her brother's expression and Haku's embarrassed smile at him.

' _Thanks to his instincts, he's finally starting to notice girls and other certain things. Why do I suddenly feel ticked off at him for now noticing and…protective?_ Miku thought as she turned her head to Haku who was still blushing and had an embarrassed smile on her face. She then walked up to Shu wrapping her arms around him again and pushed her chest towards his back once more making him flustered, and making Miku go into big sister mode.

' _Okay! I know I just met her, but Haku I don't want you anywhere near my brother or worse and have fun messing with his mind. As his big sister I will not allow it._ " A chibi version of Miku said as she glared at her look alike while in the real world she made her way towards the two with a dark aura around her. Haku was enjoying herself as she messed with Shu, watching him stutter and be flustered because of her actions made her feel blissful. She knew that she was going to have so much fun with him but before she could continue her ministrations Miku broke up the two and spoke.

"Okay, okay you two come on time to get to class." She said as she grabbed her brother's hand who looked like he was about to pass out from sensory overload. Miku was tempted to slap him out of his state but at the moment she was feeling protective of her brother, as she walked she made a small glare before leaving. Haku couldn't help but giggle at her although internally she was pouting and complaining that she couldn't continue giving Shu more torture.

"Oh well, they are more opportunities to mess with him in the future." Haku licked her lips seductively as she followed the two.

* * *

 **With Penny:**

Penny was sitting up in the bleachers with Skyla as Ash, Korrina and Ursula went to who knows where. The gym was now the size of a stadium and none of the 5 grabbed a map on the way.

"Does anyone know how the seating in this place supposed to go?" Ash asked as he looked around the stadium seeing some students already down in their seats before his gaze set on the empty arena. "I don't think that's the problem, our problem is that we are in a stadium-sized gym and none of us thought of getting a map or ask someone to help us figure out where we need to sit." Ursula said.

"I don't think the seats matter. I think whoever battles today will probably have to be in the training bullpen and watch the fights from there." Korrina thought as she looked around the place. "Okay, then I'll go get us a map." Ash said and was about to run off, but Skyla grabbed his collar. "Oh, no you don't young man."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want you running off somewhere and get lost so I'm coming with you." she said as she let him go and fixed his collar before turning her heads to Korrina and Ursula. "We'll be right back. Korrina!" Skyla called out to her sister as the skater turned to the redhead and listened. "Try to keep those two from arguing okay?

"Got it." Korrina replied.

"Okay, come on zappy let's go." Skyla teased Ash as he turned around and gave her a glare. "Skylaaaa" he complained as the older girl ruffled his hair as they started walking off.

"So, what do you think of the new gym?" Korrina asked trying to start a conversation.

"I think it's pretty cool although I wish they gave us a tour of the place beforehand." Penny said smiling at her friends. Korrina turned her head to Ursula and waited for her answer only to receive silence. "Ursula? What are you thinking about?" she asked her.

"Nothing much, just curious about something." She replied making the other two girls look at her in confusion.

"What are you exactly curious about?"

Ursula turned her eyes to Penny specifically before answering. "Shu. I'm curious about what he will do in today's battle if he is chosen to fight." She stated not noticing the glare Penny was sending her way.

Penny knew that Ursula was still a bit on edge with her younger brother but that didn't mean she needed to think of him as an enemy or someone she needs to be extra careful around. Penny was clutching her seat very tight in order to keep herself from going off at the girl. Korrina noticing Penny's frustration intervened quickly to keep things calm and quiet.

"Why are you thinking about that?"

"Oh, no reason. Nothing really important." Ursula waved off until she heard Penny growl and knew that it was directed at her. "Did you still have a problem with my brother?" she heard the energetic girl ask only to ignore her and rolled her eyes.

Penny growled even more and was about to shout at Ursula until Korrina place a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Penny, just ignore her okay? She's just a little cranky that's all." Korrina told her. As much as she loved her sister, Korrina always knew that Ursula can quickly tick others off depending on what she said.

"For right now, just calm down okay?" she asked gently as Penny silently nodded and turned her head away while Korrina gave Ursula a slight glare. She thought back at the entrance to where Ursula dropped her guard around him after seeing him sad about his fight with Miku. She cheered him up before instantly putting her wall back up and be wary of him.

" _My guess is that she's still afraid of him becoming what he was a few weeks ago and try to hurt all of us again. I don't blame her for it."_ If she was honest Korrina was a bit scared of what happened but that didn't mean that she would be on edge around the hyperactive kid. He was still the same person they all knew, he was just as sad as they were when they thought lost Miku. That event triggered all of them to get stronger, strong enough to protect each other and never lose one of their own again.

' _At least it can't get any worse.'_ Korrina thought not knowing how wrong she was as Shu, Miku and Haku arrived in front of them. To them it may just seem like a new girl introducing herself but to Penny she immediately recognized the threat. As soon as she saw Shu and Miku with Haku her mind started to panic, and she did the only thing she could think of.

Haku recognize the spike of energy as she looked at Penny. She knew that the frolic girl may or may not have told the others about her, but she knew that she needed to keep her guard up in case she was attacked.

Shu and Miku instantly recognized Penny's energy spike and saw her intended target, Haku. Once Penny shot up, Miku quickly jumped in front of Haku while Shu did quickly cast a spell to send the four of them to a different location.

" **Chaos Void!** " Shu shouted as a vortex of pitch black and red energy swirled around them and sucked them in disappearing to another location leaving a confused Ursula and Korrina as they looked at the empty space in front of them.

"What just happened?"

"I….I don't know."

* * *

 **Locker Rooms:**

Shu transported them all to the locker rooms thinking of the closest location he could without leaving the area. As the vortex opened out came Shu and Miku who was on her knees feeling a bit green, then Haku who was thrown into the lockers with Penny holding her by the neck with her right forearm while her left was holding one of her swords.

"What are you doing here!?" Penny hissed as Haku regained her senses and giggled at her not even caring about the threat. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know sunshine?" she asked playfully before feeling more pressure on her neck causing her to stop talking.

"You're not going anywhere near them do you hear me I won't let you!" Penny shouted as she tightened her grip on Haku who was starting to grit her teeth as she struggled to get out. Penny was too focused on Haku that she forgot about Miku and Shu as the latter grabbed both of her arms and restrained her.

"Penny calm down!" Shu said as he tried to keep her arms together while Miku helped Haku back to her feet. "You alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Haku replied as Miku nodded. _'Damn she's not showing any restraint. She must really want to kill me doesn't she?"_

"Penny." Shu turned his sister to face him and he inwardly flinched at what he saw, her eyes were fill with hatred and rage towards Haku but what for? "What's going on, why are you attacking her?"

"Attacking her!? Shu that's Haku, she was one the who….!?" Penny paused as she looked at Shu and Miku before thinking to herself. _'I forgot both of them were unconscious when I talk about Haku, and Lilo only told them about the timeline stuff. Darn it!'_ Penny then sighed to herself before placing both hands on Shu's shoulders.

"Shu, I'm attacking her because…I'm just worried." Penny said after pausing.

"Worried?..." Shu asked as he tilted his head to the side confused on why Penny would be worried. Miku and Haku walked over to them, the former confused as well while the latter just sat behind them on a bench inspecting her arms for any bruises. Penny wanted to take her out here and now but as far as she knew, her siblings don't know anything about Haku nor do her friends. Only her and Ace saw the girl and her true motives but right now she can't risk putting them in danger…so for now she'll play along.

"What is there to be worried about sis?" Miku asked as Haku pulled her eyelid and stuck her tongue mocking Penny who was trying to not go and attack the older girl as tick marks appeared on her head. She sighed and looked at Shu with kind eyes. "I'm just a bit overprotective of you two right now…after what happened last time I'm afraid that if you two leave my sight you'll get lost or something." Penny reasoned. Miku could tell her sister was lying as did Shu but he was focused on making her happy after hearing slight sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry sis, I'll train myself to point of exhaustion to make sure that doesn't happen again. Still getting knocked out by older woman who kicked our butts completely sucks." He said innocently as he smiled at her. Penny and Miku flinched at his words remembering that Shu has no recollection of what happened in his battle with Daisy. They both regained their composure and just smiled at him while Haku noticed their hesitation and instantly figured out what they were hiding.

' _So, frolic and pigtails here didn't tell him what he did that day huh?'_ Haku thought as she looked at the three siblings. _'I wonder what else they haven't told him.'_ Haku let out a cruel smile on her face before shifting it back to a friendly one leaving out any suspicious motive.

Celia who was silent in Shu's head also knows about it. Learning that he did all that damage by coming close to killing someone, including his friends and family put too much stress on his brain causing him to lose that certain memory. She doesn't know how but with her friend not having any kind of amnesia within his mind or any symptoms she can't figure out why his brain is forcing memories of him losing control and attacking those close to him remain hidden. _'For now, I keep a close eye on Haku. We need to deal with one problem at a time.'_ She said silently as she went back into a meditation and left his mindscape.

"I know you will, just please be careful and don't strain yourself too much okay?" she asked him as he nodded his head.

"I'll be careful." Penny was satisfied with his answer and nodded her head in return before announcing that they should head back. Shu was about to use chaos void but Miku stopped him.

"How about you save your energy for the ring okay? I remember the way we got there because I grabbed the map to the place when someone clearly forgot to give us one since she knows the whole layout just by memory." Miku said referring to Penny as the said girl blushed in embarrassment and scratched her cheek with her finger.

They exited the locker rooms and soon arrived back to their friends who were still sitting in the same spot from earlier.

"Hey guys!" Shu greeted the four.

"Nice to see you too Shu, ready for a fight?" Ash said as he walked up to him.

Shu grinned in excitement as he planted his fist into his left palm with his elements sparking against each other before dispersing. "Always, this time I'm going to beat you for sure."

"Right back at you bud." Ash said as they both fist bump each other leaving Haku confused. "Um, am I missing something here?" they all turned their heads toward her, feeling embarrassed she quickly behind Shu leaving him chuckling while Penny silently fumed and Miku laughed nervously. "Oh right, sorry guys I forgot to introduce you our new friend, Haku." Shu said gesturing to the girl right behind him as he pulled her out.

"Haku, this is Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula." He introduced them one by one. "Hi, it's…um….a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled at them as Skyla came up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Nice to meet you too. Where are you from?" the older teen asked.

"Well I was originally from Crescent City, but I was raised in Turbulent. My mother loved being in windy climates." Haku stated.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine." Skyla said as she hugged the girl rubbing her cheek against hers making the others sweat drop at her action. " _Attention! May the following students please report to the battle gate at once! Emily Dahlia, Haku Yowane, Gary Pulse and Shu Heller, Repeat: Emily Dahlia, Haku Yowane, Gary Pulse and Shu Heller! All Four Students please report to the battle gate at once!"_

The speakers echoed through the stadium sending the message. Shu suddenly pumped his arms into the air as his elements spiraled around his form. "Haha! Yes! Unleash The Chaos!" he shouted in excitement.

"Can you at least keep your magic in check before you get everyone hurt!?" Ursula shouted with anger making Shu look at her in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean, my magic's not gonna seriously hurt anyone." Ursula grunted and turned her attention back to the arena before muttering "Could've fooled me."

"The heck?" Shu asked in confusion. He was about to ask again but Penny and Skyla intervened.

"Why don't you too just head to the area okay?" Skyla suggested as she gently pushed both Haku and Shu toward the steps.

"Yeah and good luck out there you two." Korrina said as she and Ash waved at them. "Do your best and try not to think about food while you're at it." Miku smirked as Shu gained a tick mark on his head.

"I hate you." "love you too dead brain." Shu just groaned as he walked out with Haku in tow as the others focused their gaze on Ursula. "Seriously Ursula, you need to chill out." Miku said.

"What's going on with you? Ever since the school attack you've been a little hostile towards Shu." Ash stated.

"Nothing that concerns you." she waved off as if it didn't matter to her.

"Clearly it does when all of us are in on this…..so what is—" he was cut off as Skyla covered his mouth with her hand.

"We'll talk about it later Ursula, and you will tell me why your acting hostile understood?" Skyla scolded as the said girl clicked her teeth and remained silent. " .STOOD?" Skyla was now in front of her and sent her a warning gaze.

Ursula just nodded her head before speaking, "Yes ma'am."

Skyla sighed in relief before going back to normal. "Okay now let's stop arguing and enjoy watching our friends battle." She said as she sat down and crossed her legs.

"She's weird you know that?"

"Aren't we all?" Ash said as he shrugged his shoulders.

As Shu and Haku arrived at the gate they saw two figures in the distance guessing that they were the other two teens called down to the gate. The girl had short brown hair with tips of green and green eyes with a dahlia flower ornament to the right side of her head. She was wearing an orange sleeveless hoodie with white compression shorts and white low tops. She was also wearing brown fingerless combat gloves. She was leaning against the wall with her hands intertwined behind her back. The second figure was a boy who had short brown hair with yellow tips and red eyes. He was wearing a blue vest and pants with yellow lightning bolts all over and sparring foot pad gear.

"Heyo, nice to meet you guys." Shu greeted as he held out his hand to them only to receive silence as Emily stared at him with a cold glare and Gary looked at him emotionlessly. Shu recoiled his hand back and rubbed the back of his head. _'Yikes, tough crowd.'_ Haku returned the favor as she glared at them.

Shu noticed the tension and spoke. "Okay, we're all friends here let's not get into a fight with each other yet. If anything I think we should introduce ourselves before going into the battle-mmph!" Shu's was cut off as Emily covered his mouth with her hand, standing in front of him she pulled him closer and whispered into his ear. "Save it for later." She let go and walk up ahead along with Gary who was silent the entire time.

"Alright then." Haku said as she and Shu walked behind them entering the arena. Once they got in the middle of the arena side by side smoke emerged in front of them blocking their vision. As it died down they saw an adolescent woman with silver-grey hair tied into a ponytail, her bangs were covering her right eye, she was wearing a sleeveless grey breastplate with and a skirt made of angel feathers and grey with yellow outline armored boots.

"Greetings, my name is Sefia and I am one of your teachers for this class. Today you four will fight against each other in hand to hand combat, remember today is nothing more than friendly battle between classmates." She stated before turning over to Shu who raised his hand. "Yes?"

"So….are we doing a one on one battle or—" he then looked at other three before returning to her, "is this an all-out battle?" he asked.

"Only today this will be a free-for-all battle. Today's battle it will not matter who wins or loses." She explained as he nodded.

"Okay."

"But!" they all looked at her. "There is a twist at the end of today's battle." Haku curious about it decided to ask. "What's the catch?" Sefia chuckled gave them all a small wink. "Sorry sweetie but you'll find out next time." They all sweat drop at her action. "Alright each of you separate yourselves and get ready." She said. Gary took North, Haku took South, Emily went East, and Shu took West. They took about 15 steps from each other before stopping.

Everyone in the stadium gathered in their seats readying to watch the battle that was about to unfold. Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula were watching Shu and Haku as Miku and Penny were watching Haku. "Oh this is gonna be exciting, although I kind of wished I fought today." Korrina said.

"Don't worry sis, I'm pretty sure we'll get plenty of opportunities for that in the future." he said before being pulled into a headlock.

"I know, but right now I get to mess with you." she said playfully before pulling her brother in a headlock and give him a noogie.

"Easy you two." Skyla said giggling at their antics.

"Who are those two?" Miku asked as she pointed to Emily and Gary.

"From what I've heard they are the son and daughter of Nemia Toltya and Zeln Toltya, two former fighters of the Toltya Dojo back in Nature Valley." Penny explained.

"Nature Valley? That's a long way from there to here." Skyla said.

"Yes. So what's their fighting style?" Ursula asked.

"I'm not sure from what I can remember Nemia was a boxer while Zeln was a kickboxer and both were highly skilled fighters." Penny added.

"So they're both like their parents?" Ash asked as Penny shrugged her shoulders instead of answering.

Back to the field, all 4 teenagers got into a stance as Sefia announced the battle. Emily was putting on her gloves "Alright I want a good clean fight and remember this is a fight between students not enemies. Ready?" Sefia raised her hand in the air waited a few moments before bringing it down. "Go!" She shouted as she jumped back and disappeared leaving the four to attack.

Emily and Gary were quick as they vanished before reappearing. As time slowed down Gary appeared in front of Haku with his right heel held above his head with lightning sparks coming off while Emily appeared in front of Shu with an enclosed fist heading towards his face. Time sped up as did the attacks, Haku quickly dodged and jumped away as Gary's foot met the ground making a large booming sound while Emily fist came into contact with Shu and then both explosions went off.

Haku landed on her feet and turned her head to Shu worried about him but was met with a kick to her midsection and sent flying, she bounced a few times before stopping and laid flat on her front. She pushed herself up and looked at Gary who was smiling at her. "I'm your opponent."

Haku clicked her teeth in annoyance but she needed to be careful around fighting others. She didn't want to release too much power here and reveal herself but that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. She smiled back at him and giggled to herself as she fully stood up and looked at Gary with cruel smile. "Let's have fun, shall we?" she said twirling her knives around her fingers before launching towards him.

Back on the other side of the arena when the dust settled it showed Emily who had her eyes widened showing Shu blocking her attack with his left hand over his right grabbing her fist and the ground behind broken into multiple cracks.

' _He blocked it!?'_ she was brought out of her thoughts as Shu quickly threw her over his shoulder towards the wall. She quickly regained her momentum and use the wall as a foothold and launched towards Shu with another fist this time glowing green. Shu clicked his teeth and blocked her attack again by planting his fist against her own. Once their fists met, a shockwave came and cracked the ground beneath them. Emily use this to her advantage as she jumped over Shu and landed away from him landing gracefully on her feet.

Shu turned around while shaking his right fist. "Owwwwww." He groaned before facing Emily. Penny up from the stands notice Shu's hand shaking and wondered if he may have injured it from clashing with Emily.

"That looked like it hurt." Miku said wincing at seeing her brother's hand from afar.

"Probably does, Emily was trained by her mother who was a master boxer and had god fists of destruction, so its no doubt that she has the same thing only stronger." Skyla added.

"You're different." Emily words caught Shu off guard. "Huh?" "You aren't like the other boys I've met, you aren't holding back on me. Why?"

"Well, it's because we're both fighting and in the heat of battle so…." He said but the brunette shook her head and cut him off. "No that's not what I meant, I mean others hold back when fighting me just cause I', a girl but you are not. So why aren't you?" she asked him.

"Uh no. I'm going all out because I'm giving it everything I got plus I'm sure you want to be treated as an equal when it comes to fighting." He said. Now she was caught off guard as she blinked at his words before speaking "You…..see me….as an equal?"

"Doesn't everybody!?" he asked as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "No." she finished before going back into her stance. _'No one has ever thought of me as equal, only my family and my brother's friends have.'_

"Shu Heller, fight me to the best of your abilities. Don't hold back!" she said. Shu only smirked and nodded his head in excitement. "Same to you." He said. They both then dashed towards each other and fought in close combat. Emily had the first move as she threw a punch towards Shu's head, he dodged it and threw another one missing before performing a side kick to his midsection. Shu dodged the first two but had to block with both arms, he then ducked as Emily performed a roundhouse kick to his head and backed up giving space between the two.

The brunette continued her assault on him as she kept throwing punches and a few kicks at him, but Shu kept either ducking and dodging or blocking every attack that came his way. Emily then threw a punch aimed for his face but missed as Shu ducked and sweep her leg causing to lose balance and then deliver a kick to her midsection sending her off. Emily quickly regained her senses backflip herself in midair and landed on her feet skidding. She felt heat enter the atmosphere and looked up saw Shu had a fist engulfed in flames. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He swung at her head only for the boxer ducked at aim a kick towards him, Shu quickly planted his hand on the ground before twisting his body and planted his foot into hers countering the attack. " **Water Dragon's Talon!** " Water surrounded his foot and let out Jetstream blasting Emily off like a rocket.

Emily bounced a few times on the ground before flipping herself over in midair and landed on her feet. She slowly looked up at Shu blinking once before brushing her bangs away. "I guess I should use my magic too." She whispered but Shu still heard her. Her fists started to glow green before she got into a boxing stance and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and took a step forward, as soon as she planted her foot she blasted off with a new burst of speed and appeared in front of Shu. He was caught off guard by her speed that he didn't have time to react to the blow she delivered to his cheek and sent him flying into the wall. Everyone looked with wide eyes at what had just transpired as Penny and Miku looked with frightened eyes. "Shu!" Ash and others also look at where Shu crashed with worried eyes.

Her fists still glowing, Emily turned away and walked towards Gary and Haku. "I guess that was a waste of time, he wasn't as strong as I thought he was." She continued walking until….. "Ouch. Don't turn your back on me yet!" Emily stopped and turned around before a blast of Fire and Water burst up into the air like a tornado knocking away the rubble. Emily used her arms to cover her eyes from the dust and released them once it was clear, she saw Shu standing up rubbing his jaw. "I'm not done yet Em."

Emily looked at him with blank eyes but inwardly she was bouncing in excitement. Someone was able to be on equal ground with her and he just withstood her enhanced strength from that one attack. Maybe…..maybe she could be friends with him if he let her but for now… "I see you're very stubborn."

"Hehe, yeah I am." Shu chuckled as his fists became engulfed in black and blue magic energy. "So ready to continue?" Emily smirked in return to his question. "Let's dance." She said as the two teens dashed forward and clashed once more.

"Nice!" Miku cheered watching the fight between Shu and Emily, as was Penny who was smiling at her brother. Ash and the others were watching the fight between Haku and Gary seeing the two were neck and neck as the crowd could only see sparks. Haku's knives against Gary's spike gloves. Gary then came in front of her and sent two roundhouse kicks her way, but she dodged with ease and backflip away from him before blasting off her own left foot and elbowed him in the stomach. As he was sent backwards Haku then pulled her hand back as if she was about to throw something, as she did multiple needles materialized in front of her. **"Venom Barrage!"** she threw her arm away sending the needles towards him. Gary regained his footing and saw the barrage of needles heading his way and smirked. He quickly punched a few away from him because of his gloves, you could hear metal clinging against metal as the needles bounced off his fists and ended up on the ground. Haku then materialized three giant needles in a triangular formation before firing them, " **Triple Strike!"** she threw the giant needles toward the boy as he got into a kickboxing stance. He then spun on the ground performing multiple roundhouses as lighting generated from his feet and went around his body like a barrier. " **Static Shield!** " he shouted as he rotated faster and knocked out the giant needles off the shield and onto the ground.

Ash looked at the battle in excitement and was bouncing in his feet. "Oh this is so awesome, I wish I could do something like that." He said watching Gary's counter shield. Skyla and Korrina giggled at their brother before speaking. "You probably could but not like that. You've been practicing with both Lightning and Water elements but most of them are for attacking and defending others but not yourself." Korrina said ruffling her brother's hair. "Plus, only Miku and Ace have shield or barrier defenses that can protect themselves or others, we don't." Skyla added.

Haku got angry and dash herself in midair towards Gary who stopped spinning as Haku proceeded to deliver a kick straight to his face. Gary did a roundhouse kick to counter her footing, as both of their feet clash it sent a shockwave around them, and cracking the ground beneath. Everyone in the stands covered their eyes from the heavy wind and shockwaves the two were sending. Haku and Gary bounced off each other before their forms disappeared and only the sound of clangs rung through the air.

People could only see sparks in the air but Sefia, Korrina and Skyla could follow their movement and keep up with their pace. "Wow, those two are fast!" Ash said. "Of course they're fast, each one is trying to outdo the other and get the first strike!" Miku exclaimed but Korrina only shook her head. "No, Miku, those two are faster than we can see. It's hard enough to keep track of their movements normally, but so far only Sefia can tell how fast they're moving. Me and Sky can tell since we're able to sense their aura but even with that we can barely tell." She finished.

"Seriously!?" Miku asked in disbelief. She may have only met Haku but Miku wondered if her look alike is hiding something while Penny on the other hand knew what Haku was doing.

Back to the said two fighters, they battle in mid-air for a few more seconds before landing back on the ground both panting. Gary had his hands on his knees while Haku was on her knees tired when inwardly her body was filled with excitement and bliss. _'It sucks that I can't use my power because Gale said I had to be careful, I hate that I can't go crazy and have fun with this, it's so boring.'_ Haku thought as she looked up at Gary who was in no better shape than her.

"How about we end this with one last attack huh?" Gary asked. Haku only smirked in return and stood up while struggling. Both teens were then interrupted when Shu was thrown towards then but landed on his feet and slid next to Haku as Emily landed near Gary, both teens outfits full of tears and marks from fighting.

"This is awesome." Shu said cheeringly as Emily smirked in agreement. "Agreed but I think it's time to end this small fight of ours." Emily said as she jumped back while Gary jumped in the air leaving both teens confused before feeling a massive amount of energy come from them.

Everyone in the stadium had covered their eyes from the dust that was forming in the air. "What the heck is going on?" Ash asked with his forearm covering his eyes.

A giant green fist made of energy was behind Emily as Gary had lightning running through his body and held his foot over his head high into the air. Simultaneously both teens released their attacks. " **Gauntlet Earth Fists!" "Thunder Shockwave!** " Emily threw her barrage of energy fists and Gary launched a lightning wave towards the two downed teenagers.

Shu quickly had an idea as he remembered something about Haku's fight with Gary. "Haku." Said girl turned his head towards him as he spoke. "You can materialize a giant metal senbon right?" he asked making her looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was trying to say.

She nodded her head and quickly summoned a giant senbon and held it like a staff. "You have an idea?"

That's for you against Gary, I got my own for Emily." He said as he ran straight towards the giant fists making Haku alert. "Hey what do you think your doing!?" she asked before remembering her current problem. She quickly planted her Senbon on the ground before leaping away from the impact as the lighting headed towards her but quickly changed its course to her senbon and hit dead-on.

"What!?" Gary shouted before Haku appeared in front of him. "Tch!" he scoffed before she delivered a hard kick to his stomach and then shouted, " **Aerial Diver!** " She shouted as they plummeted to the ground but before they landed Haku twisted her body and planted her heel that was engulfed in violet energy with wind flowing all over onto Gary's stomach as they hit the ground and caused an explosion, dust covering the sight.

At the same time with Shu and Emily, Shu was barely dodging the energy fists as they came close to him but couldn't keep it up forever. He was then hit in the center by Emily when she came forward while he was dodging and planted her fist into his stomach causing him to cough up blood before the said girl pulled her fist back again and struck his cheek, the impact sent him flying. Penny and Miku shouted in horror as they saw him fly in the air.

"Ugh! Agh Ugh! Ugh! He shouted after bouncing off the ground multiple times before skidding to a complete stop. Shu groaned in pain as he stood up but then drop to one knee being fatigue, on the other side Emily was just as tired as Shu was, it may look like she's winning but she's not, Shu really tired her out with his constant dodging and his strength matched her or, so she thought. Either way she needed to end the fight here and now. She called upon another brave burst as her right hand was covered in green energy and another giant energy fist was behind her.

" **Leaf Breaker!** " She shouted as she jumped forward with her fist pulled back. Shu was up on both of his feet as Emily shouted her attack and instead of dodging it or waiting for the attack like a normal person…he ran towards her.

The entire stadium was shocked at the dragon slayer that was running towards Emily. "What is he doing!?" Emily hissed, she didn't want to seriously hurt him, but she knew that all bets were off as soon as he coughed up blood.

Back up in the stands, Penny and the others looked at him in disbelief. "Is he crazy!?" Korrina shouted while Miku flailed her arms in anger and worry.

"It's my brother of course he's nuts." She shouted. Ash was only one calm and he knew what Shu was doing once he saw him running towards the fist.

Shu puffed his cheeks before letting out his attack. " **Dual Dragon's Roar!** " he let out a stream of fire and water combined towards the energy fist dispersing it immediately heading towards Emily. She barely dodged the roar as it past her and hit the wall causing an explosion. She was blinded by the dust surrounding her as Shu was in close proximity range as he pulled his fist back. Emily's energy fist was gone but her right hand was still glowing with energy, once she saw Shu she pulled her fist back ready to strike.

" **Chaos Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Shu shouted as blue plasma-like energy formed around his hand in a vortex motion as he launched his fist forwards to meet Emily's. As both attacks collided head on, the stadium was met with a full explosion as dust covered blast through the area causing everyone to cover their eyes. Sefia suddenly jumped out of the booth she was in and summoned her wings before releasing a powerful gust of air to blow the dust out of the stadium and into the sky. Silence rung through the air as everyone looked at the battlefield wondering who won the fight.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update but I am making new year resolution. I am editing RWBY Reverse and will update tomorrow for a fresh start will all four characters out. Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**Shu: Happy Anniversary!**

 **Miku: Dead brain, don't you mean belated?**

 **Ace: Yeah the author hadn't update this story in a year and is a little late with us.**

 **Shu: True but hey at least he's updating which means he's still here and didn't forget about us.**

 **Lilo: Your hyper state and enthusiasm never cease to amaze me.**

 **Sila: Well he was always the jumpy one.**

 **Shu: Hey is it just the five of us today?**

 **Lilo: It appears so. Everyone must still be reeling from sleep after being silent for so long.**

 **Shu: Wow. Well their loss.**

 **Miku: Well, its not like we got much say and this chapter is just a filler, nothing too important.**

 **Penny: So true.**

 **Everyone: Penny!? You're awake?**

 **Penny: Always have been. I am combat ready!**

 **Miku: We're not even fighting anybody. *Miku sweat drop at her sister's excitement.**

 **Penny: Up Next, Chapter 8 Friends!**

* * *

As the smoke was slowly clearing up in the stadium from Sefia as she gusted the smoke out into the air, everyone was on the edge of their seats wondering who won in the clash between Emily and Shu. As the smoke finally cleared up it revealed a medium-sized crater to where the two fighters were supposed to be standing, Haku and Gary were a few feet away from the crater both fatigued from their own battle and now looked at the spot with worried eyes.

Up in the stands, Ash, Skyla, Korrina and Ursula were looking the spot with expressions of worry and shock as they saw the crater. Ash quickly turned his head to Penny and Miku who were not in their seats at the moment.

"Whoa." That was all Ursula could say as she gazed at the crater.

"Where are they?" Korrina asked.

"Shu, Emily, are they both okay?" Skyla asked aloud. Ash then suddenly jumped out of his seat and started running out of the row and down the steps into the hallway making the three girls follow him. "Ash where are you-?" Ursula shouted before being cut off.

"Come on, Penny and Miku already got a head start." He shouted as they ran down the hallway to the gate which was down a few more flight of stairs.

Back in the Arena, Sefia with her wings still stretched out decided to tell the students to go ahead and exit the arena shouting that it was the end of class. "Okay, everyone please report back to the locker rooms and exit through, that's the end of today's battle." She instructed as the students did indeed leave the area.

The said armor woman turned her attention to her downed students Gary and Haku as they both struggled to get up. Haku tried standing on her legs but they were wobbling and she collapse back on her knees and Gary tried as well but also collapsed. "You two are heading to the infirmary."

"No, I'm staying right here. ugh!" Gary stated as he tried standing up only to groaned in pain as he held his stomach with his right arm.

"Shu and Emily need help, we're not going anywhere." Haku said gesturing to her and Gary as she looked at the snow-haired woman who sighed at them.

"I'm sorry but no, I cannot have you two make your conditions worse. I'm sending you two to the infirmary now." Sefia replied as she tapped both of there foreheads with two fingers before they suddenly glow a bright light and then disappeared leaving white feathers behind. Sefia walked back over to the crater and spread out her wings as she was about to fly down there but before she could someone called out to her.

"MISS SEFIA!" Two voices called as the said teacher turned around and saw Penny and Miku running and stop in front of her.

"You two back to the locker rooms now!" She commanded with a firm tone but both girls refused to follow through.

"No, please let us help!" Miku shouted worried about her brother's condition after seeing him cough up blood.

"No I'm going to search for the two myself now get back." Sefia said as she was about to fly down the crater until Penny spoke.

"Please let us help you, our brother's down there and he could be seriously hurt and so could Emily." Sefia sighed again before turning back to the two girls, she also saw 4 other students come up to them.

Sefia sighed in annoyance before grumbling to herself. "Troubling teenagers. Now look I can't allow to risk yourselves being put in danger, as a teacher I cannot allow any student to get hurt." She started making Penny and Miku speechless while Ash was about to protest and argue until Korrina wrapped a hand over his mouth to stop him.

"But…I can let you stay in the infirmary to until I've found them will that do?" she asked them. Miku could only grumble inwardly before softly nodding in acceptance. Penny on the other hand was about to jump into the crater and find her brother but she also didn't want to make everyone else worry anymore than they already should.

"Yes, that will do."

"Good, now head to the second level. Up there you'll find the infirmary where Haku and Gary are getting their wounds treated now run along please." She ordered. Everyone followed as they turned around and left leaving Ash and Penny behind. Sefia was about to jump down until she saw the two students.

"I'll find them, and I'll bring them back." She said as she jumped down the crater hole and into the dark. Ash quickly sighed to himself before walking up to Penny and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's head to the infirmary." He said as Penny silently nodded and turned around walking ahead as he followed. As she did she couldn't help but turn her head back to the crater and clasped her hands together against her chest worried for her brother.

* * *

 **Deep Cavern:**

Emily opened her eyes as she slowly groaned and was met with darkness in her vision. Her eyes suddenly opened in shock as she quickly got up and looked at her surroundings. "What? Where…..am I?" she asked herself as she turned her head both ways and was met with nothing but rocks and darkness. She then looked up above her and saw the hole that she and Shu came out of.

"Looks like we both fell a long way down." Emily said as she continued looking upwards. She was about to sit down and wait until she realized something, she was only one up and about. "Shu!"

She almost forgot that he was down here too and he was nowhere to be seen. She heard a small groan come from behind and turned her attention to and found him.

Emily walked over and sat on her knees turning him over and frowned at what she saw. He had tears on his legs and he had gashes on running along both of his shoulder blades. "Did I do this!?" Emily thought to herself before she heard Shu groan again as he opened his eyes.

"Oww…" he was met with green eyes boring into his silver eyes.

"You okay?" Emily asked worried about him.

"Yeah….i'm good. I just need to-ugh!" Shu sat up until he felt pain shot all through his back.

"What's wrong?"

"My back, it just hurts a lot." He said while slowly looking up. "Where are we?"

"We're underground a few ways below the arena. We just crashed straight down there, I just woke up a few moments ago so I don't know how long we've been out." She informed him.

"Are you hurt?"

"Other than slightly exhausted, I feel okay." Emily said as she frowned to herself. "Now that he asked, I don't feel like i'm hurt at all but Shu on the other hand seems like he just crashed through-!" Emily stop thinking and gasped to herself before looking up at open space and narrowed her eyes. She then found multiple edges that were heading downwards.

"Shu…..sit still." She said quietly as he turned his head towards her.

"What's wrong is everything okay?" he asked her as she took off her gloves.

"Don't move and lift up your shirt." She said bluntly making Shu look at her in confusion.

"What are you trying to do?"

"You took all the damage when we fell didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer but she needed to be sure if he did do it.

"Yeah I did."

"Lift up your shirt."

"I am not—"

"Please do it so I can see how bad the damage is to your back." She stated making Shu grumble before complying.

He took off his hoodie and set it in his lap before lifting his shirt a bit for Emily to see his back. She scoffed to herself as she took in the damage, Shu had bruises along his shoulder blades that ran down his back and gashes that were right next to his bruises. Emily placed a hand on his back and slowly dragged it down. Shu flinched at the cold contact and shudder a bit as her hand ran down his back.

"Well, not only do you have some bruises on your back but you also have a few cuts literally right next to them and you have a-" Emily paused for a sec as she squinted her eyes a bit at the weird directional cut along Shu's shoulder, it was a jagged line that went up to the left side of his neck.

"What happened right here?"

"That's something….i don't…really want to talk about." He said in a quiet tone that made Emily look at him with worry. She wanted to press further and ask him how did he get something like that but she knew she had no right to ask him about.

"Ok…I won't ask….but you need to rest…..your body is in bad shape." She stated.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine but you need to rest too since you're exhausted." He pointed out.

"Okay…." She leaned against him, her forehead on his shoulder making him look at her in confusion before she answered. "Just let me rest here for a bit."

They both sat in comfortable silence waiting for someone to come down and find them, Shu looked around while Emily was deep in thought. She was wondering why this kid next to her, had chosen to shield her from the fall. He had no reason to do so nor did she ask for it and yet….she felt glad that he did that.

"Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you protect me?"

"Well….we both fell and you were close so I thought i should shield you from anything that would or would not have fallen on top of us." He said thinking that it was the best answer…..it was not.

"Give me a better answer."

"…..Because I wanted to."

"W-What?" Emily stuttered at his response because that was the answer she

"I wanted to. Look it was just a friendly match between you and me that escalated pretty quickly in the end. When we fell you were knocked out and I notice the sharp rocks and edges, so i quickly embraced you and turned my body downwards to shield you from multiple impacts." He explained making her go silent as she listened.

"I didn't want you to get hurt because A: your brother would've killed me for not helping you out…" Shu started as Emily scoffed but didn't show it as she turned her eyes away from his thinking that was the only reason that he protected her.

"…..And B: I didn't want my friend to get hurt because of me." That statement right there brought Emily out of her anger and looked back at Shu. They only met at the gate and he already considered her a friend? Why? They only met through fighting, then again…..she turned him away when he introduced himself to her and Gary.

"You….think of me as your….. friend?" she asked silently.

"Of course I do…..i mean sure we didn't start off great but I would've asked to get to know you if you wanted to or leave you alone. It's your decision and I have to respect that. I can't force you to be my friend that would be wrong and messed up." He finished as he chuckled to himself.

Emily felt warmth blossom into her chest as she took in Shu's words. He wanted her as a friend. He wanted to be her friend. Other than Gary's friends, she never really had a friend of her own because she was quiet to herself or more likely she didn't know how to approach people. She was kind of awkward in a way and yet this kid next to her went out of his way to be her friend.

Emily then suddenly grabbed his hand making him look at her as she lifted her head off his shoulder. "I….I…um…." Emily stuttered a bit before speaking. "…..i would like to be friends….t-too. I know you already said we're friends but…..i.." she couldn't finish as she turned her eyes away from him.

"I would be happy to have you as a friend Emily." Shu said as he gave her a toothy grin. He then smelled tears and quickly opened his eyes to find hers filled with moisture as she slightly shook.

"W-w-w-w-wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you! I was just-!" Shu was cut off as Emily suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Shu instinctively wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her in closer as he felt her silently cry into his shoulder.

"Thank….you." she muttered as he nodded and rubbed soothing circles across her back. They stayed in this position for a few minutes as Emily just let out her thoughts and emotions unsure of what to feel right now except happiness which was kind of scary for her.

"Umm…"

"Hmm….what is it?"

"I want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted back at the entrance." She said looking away from him before speaking again.

"And….if it's all right with you….i like to restart?"

"Sure thing and water under the bridge."

"Thank you…..my name is Emily….Emily Dolia….you can call me Em for short if you want too." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Emily…..i call you Em in private and not in public if it makes you uncomfortable….my name is Shu Heller…..I don't have a nickname to give so sorry."

"Hmmhmm, no that's okay. I'll think of something later on." Emily said as she gave him a genuine smile earning the same from him in return.

Unknown to the two teens, Sefia was just above them sitting on a cliff listening to the hold thing. She was about to grab them but she wanted to hear what Emily had to say as she saw conflicting emotions going through her head. Sefia then wondered if these two can get along and work together then so can the other two fighters but she'll be the judge of that.

"Are you two okay!?" she asked as she floated down towards them.

"Ms. Sefia."

"Heyo."

"What happened and how are you feeling? More importantly why did you go all out, you could've seriously hurt each other and ended up in the infirmary for a week and what's more is that you could've hurt several students!?" she asked and scolded at the same time.

"It was….."

"I am fault for that Ms. Sefia. I kinda forgot about the rules and went overboard the last second." He chuckled nervously while the teacher glared at him making him sweat bullets. He gave her a lie but he would rather have that than give Emily trouble already after they just became friends.

"Well then, i guess I need to give you a lesson on how not to-"

"Wait—I'm at fault too." Both figures turned their heads to Emily as she glared at Sefia. "I'm the one who asked him to go all out at the beginning of the fight because I wanted a challenge, I was so focused on it that I forgot about the other students, so if anyone deserves the blame it's me." Emily stated as Sefia gave turned her attention to her but inwardly she was smiling at their trust towards each other.

"Well then I have four words to say to you two…." She said as both students felt dread fill their minds on how their teacher was going to punish them for doing something so dangerous.

"You're not in trouble." she said surprising both teens as they stared at her with looks of confusion.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"I was never really mad at you to begin with, I heard the entire talk you two had. You two not only just met but you already put your differences aside and went to helping one another to find a way out of this place heck you even became friends." She said missing Emily's red face and Shu just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Honestly, I just happy knowing that my students are okay."

"You make it sound like we're your kids or something." Shu said confused at the situation.

"That's because in a way, you both are. Everyone is." Sefia said as she grabbed both Shu and Emily wrapping both of her arms underneath theirs and around their midsections before flying upwards and continued talking.

"Crescent Arts High, every teacher and student here is family. Not by blood but by the bonds we forged as time passes on. It doesn't matter whether you're good or bad student, teachers here are not only here to teach you kids to become heroes but we're also here to help protect you in case anything happens to this place. We protect you even if it costs our own lives." Sefia finished as her two students just looked at her in silence.

"Wow even though she looks so young…." Emily started.

"Ms. Sefia knows how to inspire others with a speech like that…I wonder how she fights." Shu finished.

The trio finally arrived at the arena as Sefia flew out of the whole and landed gracefully on the ground with her students. "Alright time to head to the infirmary, can you both walk?" she asked as they both walked out of her arms.

"Yeah—I'm okay. I just need to—"

"You're going to the infirmary." Emily interrupted him.

"Emily I said I was—" Shu was cut off as Emily blankly looked at him but she had a smile on her face…..one that promised tons of pain if he refused.

 _'I think my life just flashed before my eyes.'_

 _ **'Glad to see someone can keep you in check. Hmhm.'**_

 _ **'** Shut up Celia!'_

"To the infirmary—Aaaahhh!" he shouted in excitement before yelping in pain from his bruises and laid on the floor while repeating the word "ow" as Emily looked at him with a blank expression.

"What's wrong with your back?" Sefia asked with confusion on her face.

"He shielded me from the rocks as we fell. He has some bruises and cuts across his shoulders but other than that he's okay." Emily replied as she sat Shu up slowly.

"Alright then to the infirmary you go." Sefia commanded as she dragged them both to their location with Emily by hand and Shu by his hood.

* * *

 **Elsewhere (Cavern)**

Inside the cavern, a teenage girl was resting on her side as she slept peacefully. Her eyes suddenly opened as she stretched out her arms and yawned. She sat up revealing her figure, she was wearing black shorts as her top half revealed her sarashi holding her cleavage together.

"Heh, I've slept through the half the day this time. I'm not really much of a sleeper but I really overexerted myself last night." She said tiredly as she walked over to her pack. She then took out her clothes to get ready for the day before meeting up with him.

A few minutes later, she came out of the cave completely dressed. She had one hand planted on her right hip as she took a deep breath.

She was wearing slightly dark myrtle green collared sleeveless zip up jumpsuit which is unzipped just below her breasts showing her sarashi underneath, black shorts with zipper in the back with gray suspenders in each side of her waist with myrtle green armored boots with white socks underneath and fingerless gloves with bandages on her wrists. Her hair is short in a middle-parted hairstyle with bangs on both sides of her head along with her hairband.

"Well I guess I need to head out to my next destination if I'm ever gonna find him." She said to herself as she pulled out a picture from her pocket. It was tattered around the edges a bit but it still had the faces of the three figures in the image as clear as day. The figures were three kids playing together in their own space.

She still remembers the day when someone had walked in the orphanage to take photos for some reason. She thought it was suspicious but she was only 5 at the time so she didn't know any better. That photo was taken 2 years before they left him…..no she left him. She hated leaving him, she didn't know why but she felt like she had to leave her brother behind to be safe. She regretted that moment seeing as to how she went back to her birthplace a few days later with her adoptive mother only to find Oakwood completely devoid of life as she saw multiple dead bodies all over the place.

She had searched everywhere in that village in case her little brother went back here looking for her but she never found him. She thought he was dead until her mother Rose sniffed his scent in another area along with two others. They adolescent and friendly scents filling her chest with relief that her brother was taken in by someone else.

She turned the picture over and read the names of the three kids within those two photos. "Ayaka, Darian, Shu." This was the only thing she had left of her two adoptive siblings. Well one…..to her the older brother…...she has nothing but hate and bitterness towards him because of his decisions and what he made her do. All she wants is to find her little brother and be in his life again…..even if he hates her.

"Sigh* I'm gonna find you…I promise I will." She said to herself as she walked away from the cavern until she stopped for a moment and felt her heart filled with dread for a few seconds before it faded away as if it never happened. "What was that?...and why do I feel like something bad is going to happen?" she thought to herself as she noticed clouds started forming into the bright blue sky. Ayaka continued to walk into the forest with one thing on her mind. Finding her brother.

* * *

 **Unknown:**

A woman was standing in the middle of a void with some type of monitor in front of her. She waved her hand in front of her and moved on to a different location and her eyes were set on a pair of two young adults who were walking through a forest and disappeared.

The woman again changed her view as she swiped her hand to the right and now she had a view on Crescent Arts High and she saw a certain silver-eyed young man walking alongside a young woman and Sefia who was dragging the both of them.

"Shu Heller, an interesting young fellow. What obstacles lie ahead for you as time passes, I wonder." She said as she watched him suddenly be greeted by numerous people around his age and a certain orange-haired girl hugged him tightly as his face started turning purple. He then introduced them to girl beside him who was shy with them.

After they all introduced themselves to hair, the tortoise haired girl hit the boy with enclosed fist onto his head making groaned in pain before shouting at her. She shouted back making the two go into another argument as everyone chuckled nervously while the brunette sweat drop at their actions. The woman only giggled at their actions and swipe the screen out of sight.

"Time for you and your friends to make history Shu Heller." She finished as she closed her eyes waiting for the arrival.

* * *

 **Back At School:**

Sefia was walking down the hallway with the two injured students as they arrived at the infirmary. Shu kept complaining about how fine he was but Emily was having none of it as she gave him a glare that stop him from complaining. As they entered the room, they found group waiting as they sat beside Gary and Haku who were resting from their injuries in battle.

"Heyo!" Shu greeted as everyone turned their heads towards the three newcomers. Shu was about to speak again until he was embraced by Penny as soon as she saw them.

"Thank goodness." She said in relief as she hugged her brother who was making slight choking noises as his face quickly turned purple as he gasped for air. Miku quickly tap on her sister on the shoulder and pointed to Shu making Penny let go as he regained air. "Oops, my bad."

"I…live…" Shu groaned as he got up and winced a bit from the bruises on his back.

"Not for long you dead brain!" Miku shouted as she roughly smacked her brother onto his head making howl in pain before comically getting up and glared at his sister.

"What the heck was that for!?"

"You tell me! What the hell were you thinking jumping head on into a blast like that!? More importantly why are you acting like you feel fine when clearing you are not!?" Miku exclaimed.

"I know I'm not fine, and two it was the only option I could think of at the moment." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Miku only sighed at his response because she knew that's how he would think it, putting others well-being before his own and was too trusting sometimes which worried her. As much as she loves him thinking about others well-being and feelings, she also hated it when he would try to deal with it on his own problems and refuse to seek help.

"If it helps these two also said that I should come here but I feel fine." He said pointing his fingers to Emily and Sefia who looked blankly at him saying that he was fine. They both know he wasn't since Emily was the one who examined his back and Sefia watched the whole thing from afar.

"He's not fine."

"He protected me while we fell."

"Traitors." He mumbled making Emily's eyes widened for a sec before giggling to herself at his antics.

"Well it's your fault for trying to act tough and hide your injury from others so they wouldn't have to worry." She replied.

"That's my brother alright, smart enough to care for others but dumb enough to forget his own well-being." Miku said as Shu had tick marks on his forehead and decided to let it go before making his way towards the beds where Haku and Gary rested.

"How are you two feeling?"

"Fine."

"Other than feeling wobbly in my legs, I'm okay but what about you two?" Haku asked as she looked at them both. "Emily looks fine other than being exhausted you on the other hand look like you just been thrown in fan."

"Don't worry, I'm healing so I should be good to go."

"Good to go you say!?" Miku said as she walked to him and pressed a finger to his shoulder blade making him wince in pain. Miku then lifted up his shirt and saw the faint marks across his back. "His back is healing but the bruises are still there, I say he needs about 3 more hours of rest before he could move without wincing." She thought while sighing.

"Well looks like out of all of us he took the hardest hits, Emily you didn't have to go too far in the match you know." Gary said as he turned to her making her frown.

"Don't feel bad about it Emily, you did ask him to go all out." Penny said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah but the bruises on his back aren't from the barrier or their fight." Korrina said pointed out.

"Then how did…"

"Hey leave it be okay, I'm the one who did this to myself okay….let it go." Shu said to them as Emily sent a silent thank you to him.

"Conversations aside…where is that book-loving bright haired nurse?" Sefia asked speaking since she entered the room. "I swear that girl is obsessed with learning new things."

"Excuse me but I'm sorry if I can help but be the school nurse and librarian!" a voice stated. Everyone turned their attention to the door and saw a woman figure. She had bright orange hair with blue eyes and was wearing a blue midi dress and armored boots. She had white evening gloves with some type of gold plating on it and she had two red gemstones on her dress, one on her waist and the other at the top near her chest.

"Glad to see you finally came Elimo."

"Nice to see you too Sefia and like I said I had to look after the library remember, so I made sure these kids were patched up and then headed off over there. I left behind a water bubble to tell me if anything happened in here that may have endangered their lives." Elimo said as she walked over to Haku and kneeled down in front of her.

"Why the library?"

"Our last librarian retired just a few weeks ago so it hasn't been easy running two jobs at once. Luckily before today I had no reports of any accidents or students come here when injured." She replied as she took out a pair of glasses and put them on.

"Ms. Elimo."

"Yes little one?"

"Why do you need glasses?" Korrina asked.

"Normally I don't since I used to wear them when my eyesight wasn't that well but over time my vision returned and I didn't need them anymore." She replied.

"She meant why are you wearing them now….are you blind again or something?" Shu asked bluntly which earned him an elbow to the ribs by Miku.

"Shu."

"I was just asking." He replied in defense as his sister glared at him but both were cut off by Elimo who just giggled at them.

"It's alright twin tails, your friend is just curious on why I'm wearing them since I just explained that I don't need them anymore." She said before continuing. "These glasses help me see the inside of your bodies so I know what's exactly going on, I don't want to risk hurting you if I don't know what's going on."

"So it's like a monitor that doctors need to use except you can see through your glasses." Ursula deducted making the nurse nodded at her.

"Precisely."

"So it's like X-ray vision?" Gary asked as Elimo got done checking over Haku and started on him with his arms.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that but in a way, yes I have x-ray vision." Elimo replied before standing up and started writing on a clipboard that suddenly poof up in her hand. She then summoned a bubble the size of a water balloon and sent it over the two teens heads as it burst and splashed all over them.

"Hey!"

"What the hell!?"

"Now, calm down. Both of you stand up and stretch." Elimo ordered as she smiled softly at them. Haku and Gary were confused before they both got off their beds and their eyes widened in shock.

"How did you-?"

"I feel like-I feel like I'm at 100 percent." Haku said as she inspected her arms and found no scratch marks or cuts on her.

"That's because Elimo healed your wounds in an instant. She's one of the best healers we have at Crescent Arts." Sefia praised making the said nurse blushed as she put a hand on her cheek.

"Oh stop it you."

"Anyway, can you check up on these two as well?" Sefia asked referring to Emily and Shu.

"Of course." Elimo said and just then the bell rung signaling through the school that it was the end of the day.

"Well that's the end of school, time to go home and relax." Korrina said as she stretched out her arms.

"You say that like you're exhausted."

"Come on you three let's head out and head home." Skyla said as she gently push all three members of her family towards the door. "See you guys later and nice meeting you Gary and Emily." Skyla said before heading out and leaving the room.

"We should get going too Penny." Miku said before turning to her brother. "Shu we're gonna wait out by the front gate okay?" she called out to him. He was about to reply before Haku interrupted.

"Um guys it looks like it's about to rain." She announced as she looked out the window and saw the clouds forming into the air before water started dropping from the sky.

"Oh great and none of us brought an umbrella!" Miku shouted mentally as she pulled her twin tails with anger on her face confusing everyone but Penny and Shu in the room.

"No umbrella. Here you can borrow mine." Haku said as she went over to her backpack and pulled out a purple with black music notes umbrella and handed to her.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want you to go out and get-" Miku spoke until Haku interrupted her and gave her a small grin.

"Don't worry it's fine. My mother is coming to get me anyway so it's all good, you can just give me the umbrella back tomorrow." She said before gesturing to the window. "Well if it's not raining that is." She joked.

"Then I guess we should head home Miku."

"But what about?"

"He'll be okay. Don't get me wrong I don't want to leave him here or with you know who—" Penny said referring to Haku who only blew a raspberry in return making her have tick mark appear in her forehead. "-but I also don't want any of us to get sick from the rain." She finished.

"Alright….but"

"I'll be fine….you guys go on ahead, I'll see you at home." Shu reassured her.

"Okay, but if anything happens to you call us right away." Miku said firmly while Shu gave her a mock salute.

"Aye Aye Captain." Shu mocked while putting his voice in a pirate accent making everyone laugh at his antics, even Emily and Gary managed a small chuckle.

Both girls gave their brother a hug before excusing themselves out leaving the two adults, Haku, Shu and the Toylta twins. Elimo checked up on Emily's health and saw nothing wrong with her, she said the girl was only fatigued from exhaustion and using the Brave Burst took her stamina. "Okay, you free to go." Elimo said as she checked Emily.

"Thank you Ms Elimo for helping me and sister." Gary said as he leaned on the wall by the door.

"No problem, I hope I see you guys again in the library sometime." She said with a smile on her face.

"Arigato Ms. Elimo, see you later." Emily then turned her gaze to Shu before looking away with a blush on her cheeks. "See…..you….again Shu." she said meekly.

"Bye Emily. See you around and next time we fight…." He then pushed his fist outwards before continuing. "I'm gonna win." Emily looked at him in shock before giggling to herself at nodded her head back at him.

"I look forward to our next match…..Shu….get well." Emily finished as she walked out with her brother and left the room.

"Sooooo am I good to go?" Shu asked the nurse as she started healing him. A few minutes later Elimo sighed to herself before speaking. "You need to be careful young man, you're wounds may have healed but your body is extremely tired physically as if you just finish doing a training session and from what I heard you only did a sparring match." She scolded as Shu groaned inwardly while Haku raised an eyebrow at this.

"His stamina faded that quick, from what I saw he should have more than enough energy to keep going unless…." Haku thought back to the school incident when he and his friends were attacked. She remembers seeing the change to his body and his elements turning completely black as if he was cursed.

"Whatever it is, I should ask my mother only she knows about this kind of stuff more than me." Haku then walked up to Shu and was about to speak until a ringtone came from his pocket as well.

"Uh oh."

"What is it?"

"It looks like the rain is starting to flood the streets which means we are stuck here until further notice." He said as he showed his phone to both girls and they read the notification.

"Aww man, and I guess I better call my mother and tell her I'm stuck here until the storm blows." Haku said as she went outside the infirmary.

"Hey Sefia, are there any other students that are left out here in the gym or in the main buildings?" Elimo asked her.

"No, I checked with Kikuri. The only people left here are the teachers." Sefia answered her as Shu raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I just got a message from my siblings and they said the buses and trains are all out of service until this whole thing passes over." Shu said as he looked out the window.

"My mom said that she won't be going anywhere either so you and me are stuck here." Haku said while frowning. Inwardly she was smiling because she could have fun with Shu since none of his friends or sister is here to stop her from doing so.

"So how long until the rain stops-" Shu started until he felt weight on his shoulder, turning he saw Haku leaning her chin on his shoulder unaware of her breasts pressing against his back making him go red. " _They're touching.'_

"From the looks of it I say it's going to be like this for awhile so where do we go from here?" the silver-haired teen asked the angel as she pointed down the hallway.

"Go to Room 434, there you will find two teachers by the name Yusei and Akiza."

"What's room 434?"

"It's one of the rooms owned by a teacher for a specific class that doesn't involve general education."

"Oh." Shu answered before he felt Haku grab his arm.

"Then I guess we better get going, we don't want to stay in the infirmary all day now do we?" Haku teased him as she pulled his arm further into her breasts making go red as steam came out of his ears causing to stutter.

Haku giggled like nothing was wrong but inwardly she was glad that her charms were working. She would've continued teasing but Sefia interrupted her.

"Alright that's enough you two. Make love somewhere else and do it when no one's around." she said bluntly earning a small yelp from the blushing dragonslayer while the other giggled and winked at her companion.

"I like her."

 _'I don't!'_ Shu mentally shouted as the teacher led them to their destination.


End file.
